Where is my Brother?
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: This is based after the end of the show and seeps into the movie coming to Japan this summer, MAJOR SPOILER WARNINGS in this story, pertains to after the series ends and the movie starts! Have fun, until the ending, it'll send you for a loop!
1. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form own the rights to Japanese anime Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters; I am just a major fan of the show that wanted to write a story based on the end of the show. Note: This may contain some spoiler warnings about the last episode, even though he has not appeared in the U.S.

Chapter 1 New Beginning

Edward Elric had been the renowned State Alchemist, Full Metal in his time and his adventures for the Philosopher's Stone had taken him to places where people had their own intentions for the stone and each more twisted the next and each seemed to be a dead end, but twisted when the truth is revealed about the stone. Edward Elric did not know the consequences of the actions that he and his brother took on all those many years ago or what events would occur following such events, but as the events became stranger and those around them became hurt by their actions as is the loss of Lt. Colonel of Court Marshal affairs Maes Hughes, the battle increased to stop those wanted the stone for their own needs. The end was a rude awakening for the boys especially when Edward Elric found that his own brother, Alphonse Elric had himself become the Philosopher's Stone, but it is unknown why. The final battle would be the last time Ed would see his brother in a suit of armor and face a world where alchemy was the key to everyday life. Ed had found himself in a world where science was the key of everyday life and war was apparent as well for he had fell into the war zone Europe during World War II.

"Where am I?" Ed asked himself as he picked himself off the floor.

He didn't have the time to answer as Envy kicked across the floor as he grinned above the bruised and battered alchemist.

"Your tricks of changing things to fit your needs will not work here, FULL METAL!" but as Envy prepared to attack Ed again something strange began to happen as he started to disappear.

"What is happening!" Envy shouted as the portal that they had been sent to "The World" by was reopening by the alchemy works of a weakened Al as he opened the portal to drag Envy back through, Ed looked up and saw the portal and Al and the rest of the Military standing around wondering what they could do to help.

"Al?" Ed asked weakly as he tried to crawl to the portal so that he could be with those he knew and loved, but no measure of strength was able to bring him forth towards the portal and his strength was giving way with each inch.

"BROTHER!" Al cried out as Envy disappeared into nothing more and all that was left on the floor was a pile of ash that blew by as the wind blew through the quiet hall, but as the portal closed Al tried to reach through and grab his brother but with each inch his metal armored arm would disintegrate with each passing second.

"Al, don't risk your self for me, just don't," Ed said as he collapsed on the floor in a heap of tears as the portal began to close and all Al could do was stand by and watch in horror as his brother disappeared, forever.

As soon as the portal closed, a clap of light covered the gloomy room and the next moment that anyone knew was when they found themselves back in their normal lives, but Al found himself back in Risembool at the Rockbell's house in the same room that he and his brother had been after Ed had lost his arm the fateful night that set about these horrible events that they had faced together.

"Where, where am I?" Al said as he sat up, but he didn't hear the metal clanking of the suit of armor that he had been used to for so long, all he saw know was flesh and bone fingers, hands, arms and other parts of him that he had not seen since the night they tried to bring their mother back.

"What has become of me?"

"Oh, you're awake, Grandma, Al's awake now!" came the familiar voice of Winry Rockbell as she walked in with open arms to embrace the now 15 year old Alphonse Elric.

"Winry, what is the commotion about," Pinako Rockbell asked as she almost dropped a tray of tools on the floor of the doorway as she lost her pipe as well and ran as fast her old legs would carry her.

"He can't be the true Alphonse Elric, the Alphonse I knew had body of armor because he had lost his body and that accident years ago with…Edward, Al where is Ed!" came a string of questions from both Pinako and Winry.

Al himself was puzzled by all the question as he made his way towards a mirror in the room and found that he was no longer made of metal, but of pure flesh and bone and he almost cried as he saw himself in the mirror for once in almost five years he could see himself as human. The one thing that plagued his mind was the question that was on his mind and the minds of the Rockbell's were where was his brother, what he had not appeared as well. Then his mind returned to the moment back at darkened hall of the battle between Envy and his brother, the portal, Envy disappearing into a pile of ash and Ed disappearing from view and then the flash of light.

"I lost Ed on the other side of an alchemy portal, but I am sure he is fine where ever he is now, but I do not know for sure."  
Pinako and Winry would not hear for it, but there was nothing anyone could do for Ed now, hopefully he was somewhere safe and out of danger and hopefully he had his flesh and blood and bone back to his arm and leg, but no one would know unless they were able to see him for themselves.

"All that matter's now is that you are safe and back home where you belong now," Winry said as she embraced Al like she couldn't before.

"Thank you."

Back at the Eastern Command Center of the Military the place was buzzing like a beehive as everyone starting to question who was going to get promoted to what position and who was going to be the Fuhrer, for word had spread that most of the time the Fuhrer had been nothing more than a fake and he had deceived the country and it was proven when the documents that Lt. Colonel Hughes had found years before was brought forth. The Fuhrer had confessed to all that had been found and was exiled from his post and from the East, but now the only problem was finding someone to take command and the Fuhrer did not have a heir to his position and everyone had their eye on Colonel Roy Mustang for the position and there were those that believed he was going to be the next Brigadier General.

"I heard that Mustang has taken a leave of absence after that fight that occurred a few weeks back," said one of the officers.

"Believe what you want to hear, but I know Mustang he will be back when the time is right to once again take command," said Lt. Havoc.

East Command was buzzing and their were rumors flying everyone about someone getting promoted to a higher position and there were a few fights over who was getting whose job.

"This place is just crazy," said Ms. Hughes as she walked in with her now eight year old daughter Elysia as they surveyed the area.

Since the fight, Colonel Roy Mustang had been taking refuge in Lt. Riza Hawkeye's home for much of the fight had taken a lot out of him and he had lost one of his eyes to an enemy in the fight, but dwelling on the past was one thing that he did not live to do. As he lay in the guest room, he was awoken by the cold nose of Black Hayate as he nudged Roy's hand to awaken as Hawkeye entered the room with a cold compress for his head.

"Colonel, Colonel, are you awake?" Hawkeye asked as she tried to shake him awake.

"What?" came the groggy voice of Mustang as he slowly picked himself out of the bed to face Hawkeye as she placed the compress on his head.

"I thought come see how you are doing and tell you that the Command center is buzzing and there have been a few fights broken out over who is getting what new position with certain members of command missing since that fight."  
"Typical, but how I miss being there."

"You want to go now?"

"If I can will myself to get off this bed and over there."  
Mustang and Hawkeye slowly made there way towards Eastern Command, but the moment they entered the room, the room fell into an awkward silence as everyone stood at attention for Mustang and Hawkeye.

"At ease, now what is this I have been hearing that everyone of you is talking about possible promotions?" Mustang asked as he hobbled among the mass and looking at the silent, but embarrassed faces, "anyone wish to answer?"

"Sir, they are purely rumors," Hawkeye answered behind Mustang.

"Is that so, the one thing that is of true priority for here on out is finding Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric, the last time anyone saw them was in the fight three weeks back, I want them found because I wish to reward them for work."  
"Sir, there have been reports that Edward went to the other side of the portal during the fight and we do not if there is a possible way to bring him back or contact him," Hawkeye said as she adverted her gaze to the floor.

"Fine, then all of you can get back to work and no more talk about what might have happened and what might be happening in the near future."

Edward Elric lay on the cold floor of a tiny house, but he was awakened by the sounds of bombs outside in the distance as they seemed to be getting closer and closer with each falling bomb. As he started to pick himself off from the floor he found himself falling back to the floor as a sense of dizziness started to take over his mind as he found himself spinning back towards the floor.

"Where am I and what year am I in?" Ed asked out loud as he looked around the room and surveyed the room, but not one thing was the same as the world he had known and his throbbed as he tried once more to get up.

Ed found his way off the floor and towards a door, but as he prepared to open the door, the door handle started to turn and a sense of fear overcame Ed as he prepared to do battle against whoever planned to come through that door and attack him. He had been in a lot of fights to know how to deal with enemies, but he was no longer in his own time and he did not what monsters were in this time era.

"Hello, are you awake?" said a strange voice through the cracked door.  
Ed didn't answer.

"I am coming in," called out the voice again, but Ed was ready to attack the person behind the voice if it was a danger.

"You are awake and that is good I was starting to worry about you…are you alright?"

"Who are you?" Ed asked as he started shake as he stared into the face of a person that he had not seen in a number of years.  
"Don't you remember your own father?"

How do you guys like it so far? Real cliffhanger then until next time!

Chapter 2: Who are you?

Ed could not believe the words that had come from the mysterious man that had entered Ed's room claiming to be his estranged father, but all he believed it to be was due to the dizzy headache in his head from the battle against Envy.

"Who are you _really_ and don't tell me any lies?" Ed asked once more to the man.

"As I said 'don't you remember your own father?'" said the mystery man.

"My father deserted my brother, my mother and I years ago when my brother and I were three and two. How can you be my father?"

"Years ago I was researching the Philosopher's Stone and during my research I became entangled with some creatures that looked human enough, but they were merely human transmutation gone astray with a symbol that signified that they were apart of a group I had red about called the 'Homonculus', they tried to get me to create the stone so they could become true humans, I tried but it was a failure and it opened a strange gate to the world you see now."

"That is why you left our mom and my brother and I?" Ed asked with tears in his eyes as he tried to get up to slap his estranged father.  
"Easy Ed, now tell me where did you end having these metal limbs for an arm and a leg," Ed's father said as he tapped Ed's right arm and left leg with a cane.

"That is a long story."

"I have time to hear this because from the looks of things you and your brother must have done something pretty stupid to end up like this."

"Fine, after you disappeared, Al and I started to looking at old alchemy textbooks and we started to play with it and we became good at, according to mom, as time passed mom became sick one day and she sadly died weeks later. Leaving Al and I alone without any family to turn to and from that point on when we studied the laws of alchemy and even turned to a teacher for help on alchemy to perform human transmutation, but she would not hear of it.'

"Al and I put for what was needed for Equivalent Exchange and we placed our hands upon the transmutation circle, things were going fine and then something happened, Al lost all of his body and I lost my leg and in the process of soul transmutating Al's soul to a suit of armor I lost my arm in the process. That is what happened and then we sent out letters to friends of yours hoping to get a response as to where you might have gone and we got a response from the military. From there, our nightmare got worse when I became a "dog of the military" so that I could have contact with the research for the Philosopher's Stone so we could get our bodies back, but you see how well that turned out."

"That is quiet a story, but I what I don't get is why you still have your metal limbs?"  
"I don't either and I don't even know if Al got back his body or not after the battle


	2. Search for what is lost

Edward's father could only stare at the floor as he pondered his guilt of leaving his family and the memories he had suppressed from his travels in travels of alchemy and the things he had encountered, both sad and happy.

"Ed, there are no words that I can express for what I did for when you two were little, but I cannot believe that you would have fallen to the lowest and most illegal form of alchemy to gain your wish for your mother's return."  
"What were we supposed to do? We had no living family, even if we knew of anyone existed, we were on our own and we felt the need to get our mother back…" Ed started to say as his dizzy headache started to take him over as he started to double over as he fell to the floor.

"Ed! What's happening?" Ed's father said shocked as his son started to fall to the floor and Ed's head connected with the wooden floor and was knocked unconscious.

Alphonse Elric paced the floor of the Rockbell's home as he started to question why he was back here in this "time" and where his brother was and what had become of everyone else that had been involved in the fight three weeks ago. Each time he passed one window in the home that faced the Elric's former home he turned his eyes from the visions that clouded his mind of the past and the visions of having the body of armor.

"Why did I come back as human and were is my brother at this moment and if he is alive, where is he and why hasn't he come looking for me?" Al asked as he paced the floor as these questions raced through his mind, but each was leading to a dead end.

"Al, please, stop pacing the floor before you wear a hole in the floor and we have to replace the floor. If Ed is alive out there somewhere, he will find a way to come back to you and come back home," Winry said as she tried to calm the worried brother.

"Where could he be?"

"What is the last thing you remember seeing of your brother?" Pinako asked.

"We were fighting Envy, who is a member of the Homoncoulus and all of a sudden a flash light flashed as a portal opened and my brother and Envy went through it and they continued to battle, I found a way to open the portal again and retrieve Envy, but he turned to ash as he was coming through. I tried to grab my brother, but I was too late as the portal began to close my armor was dissolving. I had to pull back and with a big flash of light, the portal closed and that was all I remember and I awoke here in your home."

"That is strange," Winry said as she scratched her head with a wrench in her hand.

"We must not give up hope that Edward with find a way back to our world," Pinako said as she walked towards the porch to overlook the valley.

"I think I need to go to the East and see what the Military has to say about what has happened and maybe get some answers."  
"Al, don't take this the wrong way, but do you really think getting mixed back up with the Military is the best way to go?"

"It's the only way."

Al left the Rockbell's house as he headed towards where his families' home once stood and each step was a painful step into the past and as he got closer to the house memories that he had once believed to be false started to come back. One memory was the memory of when they had been playing for hours on end and as it got dark they would look back towards the house and see a light in the window by the door and as they would get closer they would see the smiling face of their mother; a welcoming sight to the darkness that engulfed the world.

"Brother was the only that could beat me back home, but I was the only one that could beat him when we were older, back when this body of mine was a mere body of armor due to the consequence we faced for human transmutation."

Time seemed to be slowing as Al made his way up to where to the door would have been and as he prepared to walk onto the site where the living room would have been, he broken down and cried as he fell onto the ground and cried out.

"Why? Why did you have to die mother, brother where are you? I need you now because I can't face this world alone without you!" Al cried out to the sky as he pounded the ground.

All Winry and Pinako could do from crying with Al was hide back the tears that wanted to come forth and cry along with Al for they had been their the night that Al had come in with Ed in his arms with his right arm missing and his left leg missing. The painful memories of facing the cries and screams of Ed as he cried out in pain from the pains of losing his limbs. Winry seemed to cry along with Al as she stood on the porch with her grandmother and watched Al cry out his grief and pain as he picked himself off the ground and moved through the rest of the once site of his home and moved towards the gravesite of his mother.

"Mother, it has been a long time since brother and I have visited, but we have never given up the hope of seeing you once more, we tried, but such actions of trying to bring you back to us ended in disaster and now I fear that our actions of trying to regain ourselves back from our former actions may have ended in losing Ed, but I know he is out there somewhere and I will find him and we will come back and visit you together once again."

Al left his mother's gravesite and headed back towards the Rockbell house so that he could gather his belongings and headed towards the East Command Center to speak whoever was in charge at the moment in hopes of finding out anything about where is his brother maybe and if there was any way to bring him back.

"Al, you alright dear because you seem upset about something?" Pinako asked as Al brushed past her and Winry on his way towards his room to gather his belongings.

"I have made my decision," Al said as he turned towards the worried Rockbell's.

"What have you decided to do?" Pinako asked.

"I am going to Eastern Command Center and talk to whomever is in command, I am only hoping that Colonel Roy Mustang is still in some state of command at that command center," Al answered as he packed his belongings and turned to towards the Rockbell's as he headed towards the door.  
"Will see you again Al?" Winry asked.  
"Hard to say, but I know that needed to get down to the train station and get on the earliest train out towards the East, the sooner, the better."  
"Be careful, or else Winry will take her wrench to your head like she did your brother when you boys came back for repairs when you were a mere suit of armor and that was years ago," Pinako said as she stifled a laugh as Winry prepared to whack Al as he laughed along with Pinako.

"You better be careful or I _will_ take this wrench to _your_ head!" Winry said as she prepared to hit Al as he ran out the door and was now on his way towards the train station and towards the Eastern Command Center.

"_I am coming brother and I will find you no matter what it costs."_

Having fun so far? This story is only bound to get more fun from here on out, but what has become of Ed and his father? What chaos is bound to ensue at Eastern Command Center and are the rumors true about promotions are in order for members of the military in the wake of the fight three weeks ago. Also thanks to those of you that reviewed the first chapter of this story! Thanks for reviews and I will try and to get this story done as fast as I can! See you guys later!


	3. World of Fear

Eastern Command Center was still a buzz as everyone was working to get things under control for with the Fuhrer out of power and no one as his heir to his seat of power and the country was up in arms due to the activity of crimes being increasing with the lack of military members able to maintain the peace and punishment was low.

"Sir, we have reports of activity going on in the streets and we need all the military officials we can get to control the crime waves breaking out all over the city, what are we going to do?" Lt. Hawkeye asked as she stood near Mustang's desk with files in her arms that seemed to pile up in her arms.

"I don't know Hawkeye, we have a lot of trouble to face, the Fuhrer is in prison custody due to the files that were found after…Hughes' death," Mustang said as he stared down at his desk.

"Do you know where those files are because they will be needed to convict the Fuhrer of crimes against humanity?"  
"At the moment, those are second in priority compared to find the Elrics'."

The noise in the room was reaching an all time max as the noise seemed to be the only noise in the room and it was becoming hard to hear anything that was being said between Mustang and Hawkeye. Mustang could not take the noise anymore as he pushed his chair out and stood up and moved to the center of the room. He stood in silence as he gazed around the room as he hoped to catch the eyes of the members in the room, but when he saw that it was not apparent, he opened his mouth and shouted out among the members.

"Did I SAY THAT YOU COULD JUST STAND AROUND AND TALK ABOUT THINGS THAT ARE NOT APPARENT YET! GET BACK TO WORK! Thank you," Mustang said as he sat back down at his desk and the room became silent once more as the military members ran off to their duties.

"You didn't need to resort to such anger sir," said Lt. Ross as she walked in with Lt. Bloch in hot pursuit.

"May I ask the reason for this visit from you Lieutenant?" Mustang asked.

"Sir, we were sent here my Major Armstrong because he has heard that you having trouble here with dealing with a crime wave that has broken out."  
"So, we are to believe that Major Armstrong is in command of the Central Command Center?" Lieutenant Hawkeye asked as she sat on the edge of Mustang's desk.

"Yes, ma'am and he is the only one capable to take command at the moment until someone is permanently found to replace the Fuhrer and there have also been rumors spreading about the possibility of you, Colonel Mustang, becoming the Fuhrer. No one trusts any of the upper level members to take the position and we need someone to take on the responsibility," Lieutenant Bloch answered.

"I would be happy to take the position, but I cannot leave my post here and I have a duty to the Rockbell's to find the Elric's because Edward went missing after the battle against the Homunculus and there have been sightings or reports that either one has turned up. I plan to go to Risembool and talk to the Rockbell's to find out if they have seen either one or heard from the boys," Mustang said as he gathered his coat and headed out the door of the office.  
"Is it just me or has the Colonel been more depressed since the incident three weeks ago or is because he lost his right eye in the fight?" Bloch asked as the three military members watched the veteran alchemist.

"The Colonel may never be the same because he and Hughes were almost like brother's and he may never be the same and the Elrics' were like sons to him because of the fire of passion to never stop was always there in Edward's eyes and it seemed to remind of why he became an alchemist. He will be back on his feet when the time comes, but now is the time to be questioning his reasoning for doing what is going to do," Lieutenant Hawkeye as she watched sadly as she watched Mustang walk away, "If only there was something I could do to help him."

"Edward, Edward, come back and wake up," came the voice of Ed's dad as he pressed a cold compress on Ed's head as Ed lay on a bed in the room.

_Still nothing_

"Ed, please come awake. You are still the little boy I knew when I left you two, but there is something about you that is different from when you were little; there is some fiery passion that burns inside you, but I fear to tell you this, but this "world" is different then the one we once existed in. Science is the key to everything here and alchemy no longer exists. When you awaken, I fear I may have to tell that…your ability to perform alchemy is limited…you cannot perform alchemy because it doesn't exist," said Mr. Elric as tears sprang to his eyes that splattered across Ed's face that caused Ed to stir in sleep.

"Dad, why are you crying?" Ed asked weakly as he turned his face towards his father's stern face.

"Nothing, I am glad you are awake. You took a pretty nasty fall and you have been burning up."  
"What time era is this?"  
"I don't have the heart to tell you about where you are because this world is a world of danger and there has been word of a man rising among the masses that is intends to destroy human life and rise above the masses and I fear that he will be the end of this world."  
"Father, what do you mean?"  
"You have fallen into the time of a great world war, you have fallen into the time era of 1941 and we the world is at war and this is not the first time that such a war has occurred and I fear that this may be the end of this world."

Ed sat up in the bed, but his head began spin as images of the past, his brother, the members of the military he has made friends with swirled around along with the images of the past that been the cause of him being in this world. How could this be? Was his powers of alchemy still possible and what of his arm and leg that he had lost six years ago? Ed pulled up his sleeves, but what he saw on his right arm was not flesh and bone, but the automail still existed upon his body in this world.

"How can this be? I should have my flesh and blood back in this world!" Ed thought to himself as he feared that he would never be the same again as he had been when he was little.

"Ed? Are you alright?" Ed's father asked as he searched Ed's face for an answer.

"This isn't fair, after getting transported to this world I should have gained my flesh and blood limbs back, but I am cursed with these stupid metal limbs!" Ed shouted as he tossed the wet rag from his forehead as he fell towards the floor once more, but his father caught him this time.

"Edward, you must take it easy. Don't beat yourself up because you have not gained the dream that you searched for the past five years! I searched almost as long and hard to get back to you, Alphonse, and your mother. I would have given both arms and legs to find a way back home to you guys. Do not think that your quest and your forthcoming to this world were in vain. This world is a world of dangers due to the war that has been brewing ever since a man from Germany has sent forth to conquer all of us, but his greatest hatred is towards the Jewish. No one knows the reason for his madness, but if we are not careful in this world, we may end up dead like all reports that have spread about death camps for those both oppose this man and those that are of Jewish descendent.'

"Ed, you must be patient if you wish to return to your time and I will help you escape this world, for I will not let any harm of this man come to you."

"What is this guy's name that you and others fear so much? The only person I only feared was Colonel Roy Mustang," Ed asked sarcastically.

"He is known Adolph Hitler and I fear that he may be the end of the people known as the Jews for he has a fiery hatred for them and I fear that you would match the description of a Jew and that is why you must be patient in your quest to regain yourself and to return home."  
Ed was stunned at what he had heard, this world did not live by alchemy, but by science and they lived life to life, day to day, in fear that their day of reckoning was upon them and was to be brought about upon them by one man, Adolph Hitler. Ed was brought back to reality when the door began to open once more as a mysterious figure entered the room as the door creaked open and a shy voice came forth.

"Sir Hohenheim, are you alright? I have been hearing voices in hear and your shouts coming from this room," said the mystery voice.

"Come on in, there is nothing to fear. I want you to meet my oldest son," Hohenheim said as the mystery visitor came forth.

"Edward, I would like to introduce to you one of my students that is helping in the field of rocketry that could help you and I get back to our time, Edward…this Alphonse Hiedrich."  
"Hi, nice to meet you Edward Elric," Alphonse said as he shook Ed's hand, but the grasp soon went limp as Ed once more hit the floor.

"We are going to need to lay a mattress on the floor if he is going to keep doing this Professor."

"I know, but this too much for him."  
"Why did he faint when you said my name?"  
"My other son is named Alphonse, he and Ed have been through many tribulations since my disappearance when they were little."  
"He's as cold as ice, why is that?"

"That is a long story that I am sure Edward can tell you better than I can."

Hohenheim and Alphonse set Ed up onto the bed and then left the room so that they could seek a doctor for Ed's increasing high fever. When he came through the portal something happened that is now affecting Ed's health and time is running out to do something for Ed, for unbeknownst to Hohenheim and Alphonse, the house they are hiding in is slated for destruction. It has been slated by destruction, not be a construction crew, but by an incoming German missile and time is about to run out as is luck for these three.

"Al, where are you? I sure could use right now. I'm scared and I can't find my way back home and to think that I was always the one that knew where we were and knew how to get back home. Not this time," Ed's mind drifted in and out as his fever increased and decreased. His fever was fluctuating from time to time and time was running out as he seemed to be fading from any sense of consciousness and he was fading fast.

"_Brother, I will find you, but you must fight what ails you so that you may come back home to be with all of us so that time can reverse itself and you will gain back what has been lost, but only if you live to see another day,"_ came the voice of Al as Ed slept and while no one was in the room a smile appeared across Ed's face. It had been along time since a smile had crossed the alchemist's face for there had not been much to smile about since the death of Lieutenant Colonel of Court Marshall Affairs Maes Hughes and the truth of behind the Homunculus and their reason for the Philosopher's Stone. The time had come once more for that smile to cross Ed's face.

Alphonse Elric sat on the train that would take him east unaware that on a different train that was headed to the West held the once proud Colonel Roy Mustang as he made his way to Risembool to speak to the Rockbell's to find out if they knew the whereabouts of the Elrics'. Would their paths crosses or were they destined to never meet up once more?

"Brother, I will find you and we will be a family again. Hold on to your hope and I will find you," Al thought to himself as he looked at the window of the train as he watched the countryside disappear as his eyelids drooped as he fell asleep and his mind wandered the green pastures of the past places they had been and to places that were yet to be discovered.

"Sir, sir, May I see your ticket?" asked the train conductor.

"Oh, yes. Here you are my good sir," Mustang said as he took his eyes from the countryside and handed his ticket to the conductor.

"Thank you."

"Wherever you are boys, I will find you and the answers I seek as to why the Homunculus have returned when it is believed that they were all dead," Mustang thought to himself as he stared out the window with a hardened look upon his face.

Are you guys hanging on by the edge of your seats yet? I want to thank those of you that have emailed me with reviews on the chapters I have submitted so far! YOU GUYS RULE! This chapter is filled with a spoiler about the movie coming to Japan this summer in July. If you want to find out about it, this is the title Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shambala. I want to thank you guys again for reading and reviewing. Enjoy this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it!


	4. Past Revealed

The small town that had once been ruled by Priest Cornello was beginning to gain back its feet after the numerous numbers of military that had been patrolling and misusing their power on the people. Rose had become a teacher in the small town and her daughter once among the many students of the school. Rose did not hide the fact that she still feared the possibility of the events that had occurred in the past could once more occur, but she hid that mask of fear as she maintained a sense of composure as she taught her students about History and the events that had taken place in their small town and how the town was now becoming more prosperous than ever.

"Children, who can name the God that we praise for all the miracles that happen?" Rose asked as she looked out at her students.

"Leto, the Sun God!" the children replied.

"Good, but the form of our religion has died out in the past five years and we now have turned towards the will of Ishbala that has been started here by our neighbors that are from the famed city, Ishbal."

A roar of "awes" broke out amongst the students for many of them had been merely babies when the new religion had been instilled into the small town, but many had had their doubts about the new religion, but Priest Cornello had been dead for more than five years, he had been dead after the Elric brothers left after they exposed him for the fake he was.

"_I wonder what has become of Ed and Al, I haven't heard anything from them since that battle at Fuhrer King Bradley's castle three weeks ago and that was one battle that I will never forget," _Rose thought as she dazed off from her lesson, but was brought back by the squabbling noises of two boys fighting over something.

"Fullmetal Alchemist was a great alchemist, even if he was a "dog of the military"' shouted one of the boys.

"He was a fake and he was nothing more than a scum of the military following orders to do their dirty work and I am glad he is missing," shouted the other boy.

"Fullmetal may have been a "dog of the military", but at least he was not about to roll over and play dead for them. He was a true hero and was not about to follow the orders the military gave in order for them to gain the Philosopher's Ston—"the boy started to say as a hush came over the class at the mere mention of the stone.

"What did you say?" Rose asked.

"The Philosopher's Stone?" the boy answered.

"That is a topic that is not discussed in the religion of Ishbala because all those that seek it are either driven mad by the insanity of what is detailed in the description of the stone or they are driven power hungry by the power that is within the stone. There shall be no more mention of the stone."  
"I second that motion," came a voice from the doorway as the Principal of the school stood in the doorway as the students scrambled back to their desks.

"Principal Scar, I didn't hear you come in."

"It is the will of Ishbala that we do not mention the alchemists involved in the events of three weeks ago or the past five years or the Philosopher's Stone for they are nothing but stories now and if I hear any mention of these things, that person will be punished. Do I make myself clear students?" Scar asked as he paced the rows of desks to make his point clear to the students.

"YES SIR!" replied the students as Scar made his way to the front of the classroom and back out the door, but on his way to the door, he whispered something in Rose's hear that only she could hear.

"Students review the prior lesson while I step out here to speak to the Principal."

Rose and Scar stood in the hallway to speak and it was a tense moment as the two paced the doorway as they tried to think of how to address each other until the tension was gone between teacher and Principal.

"Have you heard the news?" Scar started.

"No?" Rose replied.

"There has been rumors going around that King Bradley who was the Fuhrer for the Government and Military was not the true person, but was a Homunculus member who was using his position to manipulate the Military to gain the Stone?"  
"That is a new by me."  
"I have heard that a man by the name of Colonel Roy Mustang has gone to the home of the Elric brothers to find out whether one or both of them have made it home or have notified their remaining family that they are returning home. There are questions spreading about the position of who is to rule in place of the nonexistent Fuhrer. What started that argument in the room?"  
"I have been teaching about History from five years ago and I may have mention the Elric boys during my lessons and I dazed out for a moment and when came back into the picture, they were fighting."

"This is not the first time this has happened, is it Rose?"

"No, I can't help these moments of zoning out, but what am I to do?"  
"Maybe you should take a few days off to get your head back on straight, and believe me it will do you some good."

"Maybe I should go visit the Elrics and see what has become of them since that mystery fight at castle three weeks ago I bet they are back and are wondering what has happened to everyone since that day."  
"That sounds fine, but know this, don't get into problems or situations where you can't get yourself out of because I won't be there to help you."  
"Thank you Scar, and I swear to you, if you tell anyone what I am about to tell you, I will hurt you."  
"What is it?"  
"I love you and I hope you love me in the same way."  
Scar did not know what say at the sudden show of emotion from Rose, but at the moment he believed that he felt the same way that she felt for him, but as time passed she had left the room as the words of affection silently escaped his lips as she slowly walked away to gather her things from her room and continue her teaching lesson to her students.

"_I love you too Rose, but only if I could tell you,"_ Scar said silently as he watched her pass her by like a sad dream.

Rose had made it back to room only to find the same two students fighting over something stupid, a book of alchemy that seemed to be the root of all controversies in the day of age in the city, but these two boys had been fighting about the history lessons, history of the Military and many other topics that had been many targets of their fights, but this book was becoming a problem.

"What are you fighting about now?" Rose asked as she grabbed the book.

"I was reading the book and then Tim grabbed the book out of my hands and started to say that he could be an alchemist and that I would never be able to be one," answered the boy named Joseph.

"Tim, what I have told you about such behavior?"  
"Not to do it, but it was my turn!" Tim answered as he looked at the floor, but then he tried to grab the book back, but Rose was quicker.

"You two, in separate corners and I will talk your parents later."  
"Yes, Miss Rose."

Time passed by as the bell rang and the students ran out the door, but Tim and Joseph walked out the room and then ran past Rose outside as they avoided their teacher's gaze as she watched her students run home.

"I wonder what has become of the Elrics. I only hope that no harm has come to them, but I doubt that with the trouble they had gotten into with being involved with the Military and their search for the now fabled stone. Oh, Edward, where are you?" Rose thought to herself as she wondered down the dusty road to her home, but as she turned the corner to her home she was stopped by a man in a cloak.

"Who are you?" Rose asked as she prepared to attack the mystery person.

"The past is about to come back to play once more for time is about to change and the evil ones will seek their vengeance once more on those that stood in their way, beware, for they shall return, but they will not be as they once were. One such creature is the one that could take shape, but now that has changed," said the cloaked figure as Rose stood frozen in fear of the mystery figure.

"What do you mean?"  
"I can't answer that, but beware, the evil one shall return to seek his vengeance upon the Elrics and no one can stop the evil one for those that try shall face the wrath of the evil one and none shall live to tell the tale," said the figure as it slipped into the shadows.

"Who was that, and what did it mean by the "evil one" and it wanting vengeance on Edward and Alphonse? Oh no, I need to get in contact with the members of the Military so that they know about this!"

With that Rose was off to pack her things up and head to the East where she knew that could talk to someone from the Military, but only if they were to listen to her would she be able to get help for the Elrics, only if she knew where they were.

"She has figured out that the boys are in trouble?" Russell asked from the shadows as the figure that talked to Rose.

"Yes, but I don't know you would trust me, even though I had been a Homunculi in the past, but that is in the past and I realized that only after death that my intentions to become human were in vain. Know that there have been signs of Envy back on the streets, I have turned towards the side of helping them and help you find your brother," Lust said as she unveiled her hood as she talked to a hooded Russell.

"I only hope you are right, come on let's get going back to the hideout and grab our things and head towards the East as well and see what trouble we can find in the archives," Russell said as the two cloaked friends moved through the city to an abandoned warehouse where they gathered their things and hid on the train that would take Rose to the East Military Headquarters along with Russell and Lust.

YOU GUYS SHOCKED YET! Okay, tone it down now, I have a note for readers, sorry that I haven't updated in a while, my dad came home on leave for two weeks from Iraq last Sunday and I haven't had the time to work on the story and I can't do anything with my dad looking over my shoulder at what I am doing on the computer. Anyway, someone replied asking, "Does Ed really faint a lot in the end of the series?" to answer that NO! Anyway read and review because your reviews really help to continue this story and as it gets to the last chapter I plan to post a few ending options and I want some feedback. PLEASE! Thanks again to all the readers of this story! 


	5. Evil Arising

Alphonse Elric dreams were haunted of memories of the past and memories that seemed like nightmares; they were dreams of him and his brother's fight against the Homunculi and the search for the Philosopher's Stone and all they had faced through hell and back and now they were separated across a "Gate".

"Brother, brother, where are you and why can't I find you?" Al thought as he dreamed, but his dreams were interrupted by the sound of the conductor's voice.

"All passengers for East Command Center please gather your things and prepare to depart soon for we are approaching the station," shouted out the conductor.

"This is my stop," Al thought out loud as he gathered his things from the overhead compartment as he moved to the doorway to get off as the train came into the station.

East Command Center was not too far from the station and as he got out of the station he saw a few friendly faces that he remembered from the last visit to the Headquarters, but the moment he walked towards him, an awkward silence of darkness fell over him as he sensed someone in the crowd watching him, but he shook it off as nothing.

"_I know you know that I am back Alphonse Elric, I shall defeat you only after I found your pathetic Fullmetal brother and take back my vengeance on you and all members of the Military that brought about my end."_

Roy Mustang had dozed off during his trip to Risembool and as his mind drifted, his mind was filled with images of the Ishbal Massacre that he had been involved in and the terrifying things he had seen in that war and the many lives he had destroyed in that bloody massacre and it would live forever with him. The images then changed to images of the past years of dealing with the Elrics' and the things that had happened with the search for the Stone. Memories flooded back like water rushing from a dam. The memories that soon plagued his mind were of finding that the Fuhrer was not as whom he seemed to be, but those memories were plagued by a vision that would haunt him.

"_Mustang, you must find the brothers and tell them of the enemy that is returning to bring forth their end and the end of the Military. The government shall crumble without a sense of authority to rule in place of the once proud Fuhrer, find the brothers and warn them of this ending."_

Mustang slept through the rest of the trip until the train whistle awoke him as the train pulled into the station at Risembool and as he gathered his things, his hand brushed against the gloves that he had once been proud to wear as the Flame Alchemist. His mind rushed to the battle against Ed in front of the Fuhrer and the other members of the Military to prove to Ed that he was the better alchemist.

"That was in the past and this is the future, but what did the vision mean about warning the Elrics' about an enemy from the past coming back?" Mustang pondered as he walked down the aisle and into the station.

"Well, well, if it isn't the once proud Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist of the Military," said a familiar voice.

"Never thought I be back here so soon," Mustang replied as he turned to face the radiant beauty of Winry Rockbell and the aging Pinako Rockbell.

"The witty charm of the Military, oh how I don't miss it," snickered Pinako.

"Grandma," Winry said as she blushed, "so Colonel, what brings you back here?"

"I came to see if you have heard from the Elric brothers since the fight weeks ago?"  
"Alphonse showed up here, but we haven't been able to find Edward," Winry replied.

"Alphonse was here, but he headed to the East Headquarters to find out if anyone knew about the whereabouts Edward, but that was about five days ago," Pinako added.

"Damn, I was hoping to speak to them both because our Headquarters is going nuts and we have just recently found some documents that sadly departed Colonel Hughes found that could have brought down the government and there were some other secrets that were hidden among them that one of the higher ups had been working with someone within the inner borders of Ishbal to create the Philosopher's Stone. The secrets that we are still revealing have been put into code that has been cracked to reveal that one of the beings of the past will return for the Elrics'. That is why I came to find them."  
Winry and Pinako were shocked at what the Colonel had told them, but all they had heard was as confusing to them as it had been for Mustang when he had found the document he and Shesca, the former library of the 1st Branch of the Central Library, had decoded all the words in the documents. Silence was the enemy of the moment as Winry, Pinako, and Mustang made back to the Rockbell's home to talk more about Mustang had found.

"Edward, are you awake?" Hohenheim asked as he shook Ed from his sleep that he had fallen into after falling to floor after meeting Alphonse Hiedrich.

"Professor, why did he faint like he did when you mentioned my name?" Alphonse asked as he stood by his Professor's side as Hohenheim placed a damp compress on his son's forehead.

"My other son is named Alphonse and Edward is still facing the shock of being here in this time without his power of alchemy or his younger brother. Those two went through hell together after they failed to bring my wife back through a human transmutation and facing scrutiny for being involved with the Military."  
"Wow, this is a big culture shock even though alchemy doesn't exist here, only rocketry and science, but even that is becoming a hard thing to hide with Hitler wanting scientists to help him in wiping out what he calls "unworthy" people."  
Ed stirred in his sleep as his mind tossed over images of what he had faced in his fight with Envy that sent him into this world and the images soon blanked to a time in the future where he saw those he knew laying dead in the street, but the image that frightened him was his brother, standing and facing against a mystery figure and then as he stood frozen in fear, he saw his brother fighting a never ending battle that would end in one man's death. His mind soon came back to him as he sat up quickly in the bed in a cold sweat, but his mind soon became a dizzy storm for he knew he had sat up to quickly.

"Huh, what happened to me?" Ed asked as he looked around the room as he almost fell off the bed.

"Edward, calm down and be careful. You have been a sleep for the past three days and you had a high fever, but now you are back to reality, or what seems like it," Hohenheim replied as he helped Ed to the dresser in the room where a mirror stood with a fresh pile of clothes.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't how to explain it Ed, but I think Alphonse and I should leave you to get into some fresh clothes and out of the clothes you have on now and we shall see you downstairs because we have much to discuss if you are going to be here for awhile until we can find a way to return you to your own time."  
All of this was still new to Ed, but the young man that his father referred to as Alphonse Hiedrich seemed to resemble Al in some weird way, but he was not the same as Al and would never be like Al, but for now, he was the only real kid, maybe his own age that he could talk to about and hopefully the only way to get home.

"Maybe this time era isn't so bad, but what did my dad mean about that 'we have something we need to talk about?" Ed thought as he finished getting dressed as he made his way down the stairs and into the parlor where Alphonse and Hohenheim stood over a set of blueprints.

"Oh, Ed, I didn't hear you come down. Come over, I want to show you something that Alphonse and I have been working on," Hohenheim said as he motioned for him to come to the table, "Alphonse and I have been working on a model rocket that could improve some of the countries chances of stopping this war and it may even be your chance to get home, but there are its glitches and the chances of failure. In your situation, just building it and launching you in it seems easy enough, but getting to your own time era is not as easy. I'm sorry, but your chances are pretty slim, but if there was a chance I would help you."

"All and all Edward, unless you are able to open the gate that brought you into our world, that would be your easiest and probably only way home because all scientists have dreamed about time travel, but if you were start talking about alchemy and all of what pertains to it, you need to keep it under wraps."

"That's fine, but what do these blueprints mean to me and what do they pertain to my current problem?"  
"These rocket that we have drawn out on these blueprints maybe the way to get you home, but we are limited on our parts and time along with money and there is the fear of getting caught by Hitler's secret police and being turned in."

Ed could see the problem in the current situation that his father and Alphonse were facing, but the mention of a possible chance of getting home stirred his curiosity and his chance to help his father and his father's student create the machine.  
"So, what are we waiting for?" Ed asked with a renewed sense of enthusiasm in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Hohenheim and Alphonse asked in succession.

"What's the worse that could happen?"

"There is the chance of getting caught," Alphonse started to say.

"And we are limited on time and parts with constant bombings on the outskirts of the city," Hohenheim said.

"And, what else could be the problem?" Ed asked.

"There is no way you will get the plane off the ground because we there is no funding," said a voice as the person rounded the corner and removed a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Oh, I didn't know you were there," Hohenheim said as he started to pack up the blueprints and handed them to Alphonse as he headed out of the parlor and back to the study with blueprints.

"Who are you and what do you mean that there isn't any funding for my father's project?" Ed asked as the eyes of the man became clear as the sunglasses moved further down the mystery visitor's face.

"Do you not remember, Fullmetal Alchemist?" asked the voice.

"NO, it can't be, Al and I defeated all of you and Envy has been sealed away and he is the reason I am here in this world!"  
"You may think that, but when you defeated me, I ended up in this world as well without a memory, but I met your father and I have been working with him by funding him the money for his project."  
"Who are you?" Ed asked with a fiery passion as he stood in the parlor and stared into the face of a man that he had once defeated and was now here in this time with him, an enemy that he wished to never face once more.  
"You know him Ed?" Hohenheim asked as he studied his son's face.  
"Your son and I know each other very well in deed Hohenheim, we do."  
"Ed, you know, don't you?"

"I think I will answer that question, I am the Homunculi member once known as Greed; welcome to 1941 Edward Elric!"

Once again I have left you, the readers hanging on till the last second! I hope you guys read and review this chapter because your reviews help to prove whether or not I should write more of this story or to end it now, but even if you guys don't review, I will write the rest and you guys read and review if you want, but I will be back like the might Phoenix! See you guy later!


	6. Quess Who

Rose had been riding the train to the East for a number of days and she was starting to wonder whether or not she was ever going to get to her destination, but she unaware to her was the fact that Lust and Russell had hopped aboard the train into the cargo box to ride to the East. Many things swarmed her mind as she sat in her seat and looked out the window as she watched the mountains and cities pass her by, but as time slipped away, she fell asleep but no one's dreams are sacred in this day of age. As Rose slept, her mind was invaded with the visions of the memories of when her people were trying to get back on their feet without the help of the Military ruffians to the point of her memory of things she had seen in her mind the day she had drifted away in her mind during class. The images became worse as they swirled together like a whirlpool as images of a future unknown yet, images of people lying in the streets.

"_Where am I and what is this place and why are these people dead? Oh no, Principal Scar! No, it can't be! Who has done this gruesome murder of these people?" _

"_I have and you will not escape me for I will seek out those that dare to stop me in my want for revenge against the Elrics and I will have my revenge. These fools dared to stop me, but you will not stop me!"_

"NO!" Rose shouted as she awoke from her sleep in a cold sweat as she looked around the train the faces of the other passengers were looking at her, but she soon collapsed in her seat.

"Is there a doctor on board?" called out one of the passengers.

"This woman fainted, is there a doctor aboard?" called out another.

_No one answered the call._

As all the passengers huddled over Rose to try and help her, a familiar face got up out of his seat as he made his way towards Rose, calmly and collectively as he made his way through the crowd to address the problem with Rose.  
"May I get through to help her?" the mystery figure said.

"Are you a doctor?" asked one of the passengers.

"Are you?" the man asked the passenger.

"No."  
"Then let me through to help her."

The man leaned down to take care of Rose as he placed a hand against her face and he found that she had only fainted and as he pulled out a strange stone, a red glow began to form around Rose as she started to awaken.

"What is that in your hand?" asked a passenger.

"A new form of medicine I discovered and I want all of you that saw it to keep it a secret," said the man as he placed the stone back in his pocket.

"Yes sir," was the reply throughout the train, but unbeknownst to the man or the passengers no one saw the cloaked figure move back towards the back of the train.

"Lust, we may have found our old friend Dr. Marcoh," Russell said as he made his way towards Lust in the baggage car.

"Is that so? We should make a visit to the old doctor once we get off the train because he may be the key to stopping Envy once he returns, but his end may be bybrought about by Envy and we can't risk that," Lust said as she got up as the sound of the conductor came over the loud speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please return to your seats for we are coming into the East Command Headquarters Train Station, please, once again, return to your seats for we will be pulling in shortly," the conductor said as he replaced his microphone.

"That's our stop," Russell and Lust said simultaneously as they gathered their things as the train came to a stop at the train station.

"Will you be okay miss?" the man that helped Rose asked as he helped her from her seat.

"Yes, I don't know what came over me. It must been the dream or more or less my nightmare that caused," Rose said as she and the man moved down the aisle to the platform.

"I didn't catch your name miss."  
"My name is Rose and I am from Lior; our town was once under the control of the Military for a long time, but now we are on our feet without the use of the Military. I have come here to find some friends of mine in hopes and finding out what happened to them since an incident a few weeks ago."  
"Well, I am here because I am traveling doctor and I go where I am needed."

"Oh, I never asked you of your name," Rose said as the man walked further ahead of her.

"My name is well known and you are likely to hear it around."

"What is your name?"  
"Marcoh, Dr. Marcoh, the once proud Crystal Alchemist," Dr. Marcoh answered as he placed his hat upon his head and headed towards the town as he disappeared in the town.

"Dr. Marcoh! You can't be!" Rose said as she chased after him, "you deserted from the Military years ago during the Ishbal Massacre and the last time you were ever seen was in connection with Ed and Al Elric and that was five to six years ago."

"I have made my way of life by traveling from town to town and helping people in need of my services and I have kept my distance from the Military and anyone in connection with them. I learned that lesson years ago and I don't intend to repeat that lesson."  
"Then why are you here in the East near the East Military Headquarters?"

"I have my reasons, but they are not related to the Military, if that it is what you are thinking?" Dr. Marcoh started to ask, "Why are you here Mrs. Rose?"

"I have been having these weird dreams and I came here to the East Headquarters in hopes of finding the Elric brothers and talking about my dreams in hopes in finding out whether or not they know anything."  
"That is interesting, but it seems that someone remembers you," Marcoh said as he pointed at a member of the Military coming towards Rose.

"Oh no, don't let it be who I think it is," Rose said as she came face to face with Lt. Jean Havoc as he removed his cap in the presence of Rose.

"Mrs. Rose, what a nice surprise to see you once again," Havoc said as he looked Rose up and down, but was soon met by her fist as his eyes got to close to some place _personal_ on Rose.

"Lt. Havoc, I would enjoy seeing you a lot more if you would keep your eyes back in their sockets and off my private areas that are off restriction to you!" Rose said as she punched Havoc across the train platform.

Havoc picked himself up with the help of another member by the name of Lt. Bloch and he was taken back by the actions of Rose even though he hadn't know her that well, but after seeing react the way she had to Havoc, he knew to say out of her way.

"Shall we go to your headquarters Lt. Havoc?" Rose asked as she picked her luggage up and made her way towards the Headquarters.

"Yes, we shall," Havoc said as he healed his bruised pride and his bruised jaw with Bloch snickering behind him.

"Shut up Bloch or you will face the same fate!" Havoc said as he swung at Bloch, but Bloch dodged Havoc's punch and Havoc ended up punching the wall.

"Havoc, come along like a good dog of the military that you are," Rose called out mockingly as Havoc and Bloch followed inches behind Rose to the Headquarters where things were calm and quiet unlike before. Things started to stir once more as they neared the headquarters as the officers stood up to salute Rose as a sign of respect, but there were snickers among the officers as Havoc held his right hand to his face where Rose had socked him earlier.

"Ms. Rose, glad to have you here in Central," Lt. Ross said as she made her way through the ranks.

"Thank you, but do you know of the whereabouts of the Elrics?" Rose asked as she panned the many faces of the officers.

"I am sorry to say that we haven't heard anything, but Colonel Mustang went to Risembool to find out anything about the boys and that is the last thing we have heard about the situation with the Elrics'," Lt. Hawkeye said as she moved towards Rose to answer her question.

"So, no one knows about Ed and Al?

"As far as anyone is concerned, no, but---", Lt. Bloch started to say as an alarm sounded throughout the headquarters.

"What is that?" Rose asked over the sound of the alarm.

"Lt. Hawkeye, Lt. Ross, we have a break in; there are two cloaked figures out on the veranda and they are causing much trouble for our men!" shouted an officer as he came in with sweat on his face.

"Gather all available officers out there and stop them," Lt. Hawkeye shouted as they headed out to the veranda to see the mystery guests.

"It seems that we have faced a little trouble," said one of the cloaked figures.

"It doesn't matter as long as we get to one of the Military members that was associated with the Elric's and find out about Edward and Alphonse and tell them about the threat on their lives by Envy," said the other cloaked figure.

"Let's get through this first."

The two cloak figures stood their ground as the members of the Military pointed their guns at the cloaked figures, but as they drew their guns, the moment seemed to turn into slow motion as the two figures stood back to back as they prepared to attack the officers in order to save their hides, if the time called for it.

"If we die here today, then let's hope they find our note telling them about the threat on the Elric's lives and the lives of those that are in connection with the Elrics' are in trouble as well."  
With those final words, the two cloaked figures made their moves towards the front doors of the Military Headquarters where Rose stood inside and as she did, she could see images of what would happen if the Military were to fire on the mystery figures and what the future held ahead for the Military and everyone else. Rose made her move to the front door as time seemed to stand still as it had outside, the Military against their mystery visitors.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I have enjoyed thinking it up to really keep you guys guessing as to who are the two mystery figures on the veranda of the Military Headquarters in Central. Poor Lt. Havoc, he gets the worst end of all situations with women. Read and review, I would enjoy it if you guys logged in so that I got the reviews, I really enjoy those! Keep looking forward to the rest of this story and believe me, the ending will really send you for a loop:)


	7. We're Back!

Note: In my last chapter I might have said that Rose was in Central, but disregard that and read it as if it says East Command Headquarters.

Alphonse Elric had only been in the East Command Headquarters for a few hours when he heard the sounds of an alarm going off as he made his way through the halls of the headquarters that held so many memories of the past. His mind was diverted to the sound of the alarm that blared throughout the veranda and as he started to walk towards the veranda as he pushed along with the crowd of officers as they made their way to the veranda.

"What's going on?" Al asked one of the officers as they rushed past him.

"Two strange cloaked figures have appeared on the veranda and we plan to get rid of them because they could pose a threat to our headquarters," Havoc said as he rushed past.

"What do you mean?"  
"You'll see in a moment," Lt. Breda said as he got his gun out.

The officers made their way to the veranda, but Al's mind was racing a mile a minute in thought that it may be his brother, or someone from the past was back to get their revenge on Al and possibly Ed.

Rose stood still in the doorway to the veranda as her mind raced through images of things yet to come, but why were they coming to her? What do they mean to her and the future of the Elrics and others that they knew? Rose charged through the door as she heard the sound of the officer's gun's cocking as they prepared to fire on the mystery figures.  
"Stop! Don't shoot them, they are harmless!" Rose shouted as she burst through the door as both Lust, Russell and the officers stopped.

"What is the meaning of the outburst?" Lt. Hawkeye asked as she pointed her gun at the ground.

"They are harmless because I know who they are and you should know as well," Rose answered as she made her towards the two cloaked figures.

"Is that Rose?" Al asked himself as he pushed past the stand still officers to see who was stopping the officers.

Al couldn't believe that it was Rose as he watched her making her way towards the two cloaked figures to reveal the identity of the mystery party crashers, "ROSE!"

Rose turned towards the voice as Russell came up from behind Rose and shoved her right arm behind her back and held a dagger to her throat.

"ROSE!" Al shouted as he tried to make it through the crowd of officers.

"Stay back or I will kill her where she stands," Russell shouted across the grounds.

"Leave her out of this," Lt. Ross shouted as she pointed her gun at Russell.

"Who are you two?" Al asked as he stood in the middle of the grounds towards Rose and the two cloaked figures.

"That is none of your concern," Lust said as she circled Al.

"Let go of the girl or we will open fire," Lt. Hawkeye said as she moved towards Al.

"I am warning you dogs of the military, back down or she pays the penalty."

"Tell me who you are and we let you go."  
Russell and Lust pondered the thought as Russell tightened his grip on Rose's arm as he drew the dagger closer to her throat, but the decision was made as Russell pushed Rose towards Al.

"You really want to know who we are, Alphonse Elric." Russell asked as he prepared to take off his hood.

"Yes, I do and I want you to leave these grounds and this town and go back to wherever you came from," Al said as he held Rose in his arms.

"Time to break the silence," Lust said as she opened her cloak.

"You want the truth, I don't think you can handle the truth," Russell said as he removed his as well.

Silence fell upon the battle grounds of East Headquarters as Russell and Lust removed their cloaks and hoods slowly, but the moment they removed their cloaks a hush of surprise fell upon the Military and Al as they stared at the two visitors.

"Al, do you know these two?" Rose asked as she rubbed her arm.

"I do," Al answered.

"Who are they Alphonse?" Lt. Hawkeye asked as she lowered her gun, but didn't put it away.

"Allow myself to introduce myself and my friend; I am Russell and this woman is Lust, a former member of the Homunculi, but now she has become a normal person and she is helping me to find my brother because as you know, one of the other members of the Homunculi has come back and he has my brother."

All the officers put their weapons down as Al walked towards Russell and they talked out of earshot of the officers, Lt. Hawkeye, Lt. Ross and the others along with Rose, but as Rose watched Al talking with seemed to be the enemy she wondered why he was here and how did he know these two.

"Alphonse, bring your friends in to the office, I want to talk to them," Lt. Hawkeye called out as the officers headed into the headquarters.

"Okay!" Al shouted back.

"Long time, no see little brother of the Fullmetal Alchemist," Lust said with sarcasm.

"If you want my brother, you have missed him because after the fight between him and Envy my brother some how was pulled through the gate and hasn't been back since, why are you guys here?"

"Alphonse! NOW!" Lt. Ross shouted with anger in her voice.

Once everyone was back inside headquarters, the questioning of who these two figures were was started and as everyone stood around the office waiting for answers, Rose moved to the back to be out of view of Al or the two figures.

"My story started after the events the weeks that have passed; Fletcher and I were working in the town where we had been since you and your brother last left us, things went fine, but when your battle happened it seemed to change everything in the world. We decided to travel to see what had caused the changes in the towns we visited in during that time I met Lust, but she was nothing more than a bum on the street with nothing to her name.'

"Fletcher and I helped her back on her feet and one night she finally told us what she _once was_ and that she had changed her ways. Things were fine for a time until we were walking along the streets of the town that is known for the beauty of the water that surrounds it. One moment things are moving like were and then I turn my back for one second and as turn back around, I saw a person that looked like Mugiar running off with my brother. I couldn't move as watched in what seemed like slow motion as my brother disappeared into the shadows," Russell said as he turned toward Al, "but something about the kidnapper didn't add up."

"What do you mean Russell?" Al asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Isn't it obvious, why would this guy kidnap a little kid?" Lust asked.

"Alphonse, what are they talking about?" Lt. Hawkeye as she studied Al's puzzled features as he soon realized what Russell means by his story.

"A few years ago when brother and I were in search of the Philosopher's Stone we stumbled upon a town where all they cared about was the wealth of the gold they had once been proud of, but when stumbled into a local pub to have dinner after removing a man's young daughter, we were asked our names and when we told them who we were, we were kicked out because they believed the "real" brothers were at the home of Mugiar working on the Philosopher's Stone.'

"Brother and I went to investigate, but brother being the hothead that he is got into a fight with Russell in the library of the man's home and we were soon kicked out, but we found our way back in and things didn't go as we hoped. In the end, we found out the reasoning behind Mugiar's madness of the red water that flowed under his home, but in the end---"

"In the end to finish the story, Mugiar was crushed under his collapsing house and there is no way that it could've been him," Russell said as he finished the long winding story.

"Now do you understand my question Alphonse?" Lust asked as she stared at Al.

"I do, but what does it have to do with me?" Al asked.

"A while before I met up with Russell and Fletcher I had come across what seemed to be Envy, but when I walked up to him, he was talking nonsense and talking about getting revenge on a man that once tried to bring him to life, but failed and he would destroy the offspring of the man."

"What does that mean?" Lt. Bloch asked as he got of his seat to listen more closely to the conversation.

"Hohenheim Elric was the man that created Envy, but when he was young he contracted Mercury Poisoning and when Hohenheim tried to do something about it, he failed at the task and for one hundred years he has been sealed away until the time of when he started chasing after the Elrics'. Now he seeks to destroy that man and…"

"WHO?" Al asked frantically.

"We believe he is coming for you and Ed, but since you are here in this world and Ed is in the other, you are in the most trouble and he has sworn to harm any that try to get in his way," Russell said as he stared at the blank faces of the Military members that had been involved with the Elrics'.

A silent hush of fear had fallen upon all in the room, especially among the military members and Al, but Rose was not about to believe what the two mystery people had to say, but there was truth behind what was said.

"Why should we believe you?" Rose asked from the back as she made her way to the front to confront the visitors.

"You want an answer?" Russell asked sarcastically as he glared at Rose.

"Yes, I do and what makes you guys such experts on the situation."  
Russell looked to Lust and Lust looked to Russell as they shared a moment of silence as they silently nodded each other as they prepared to give their answer.

"We found this note on the ground in the alley where we chased the so-called Mugiar and on the note we found the location of where he plans to attack next," Russell said as Lust handed the note to Al.

_To who ever finds this note,_

_ My vengeance will not be derailed by the likes of those that believe that they can because their efforts shall in vain and my actions shall triumph over any acts that I ever performed in the past. My hatred for Hohenheim Elric, father of Edward and Alphonse Elric has been the fuel for my fiery passion to seek my vengeance upon the man, but why stop there? The Elric brothers are just the same as their father and they shall pay the same price as their father for the pain and suffering they have inflicted on me that cost me my chance at a human life! I have in my possession the brother of the one of the sons of the man that once failed at the creation of the stone long before the Elrics search for the stone. Tricking the young man will be nothing short of possible. The next person that I shall inflict the pain of my hatred upon will be the Alchemist Killer of Ishbal! I have heard news that he has become the center of authority at a local school in Lior and by destroying his life; he will be unable to stop mine. The next person…either Alphonse Elric, Colonel Roy Mustang, Lt. Hawkeye, Lt. Ross, Lt. Bloch, or another dog of the military that is hiding from me with his legs between his metal legs. FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, EDWARD ELRIC! If someone finds this note, you have failed to stop me for I will already be far ahead towards my victim as written before and don't attempt to follow me or you shall suffer as well my captive victim! _

_Envy_

Al dropped the note after reading the note. How could it be that Envy was back? Al defeated him when he pulled him back through the gate that Ed had gone through into an unknown world. Why was he after Scar? What caused this hatred towards the estranged father of the Elric brothers?

"When did you find this note?" Al asked as his hands shook.

"We found it a few days ago and we fear that by standing here and not doing something about the note the Alchemist Killer it is talking about could be in serious trouble or even dead by now," Russell said as he picked the note up and placed in his pocket.

Rose was taken back by the words that she had heard coming from the letter and she knew what it meant about the Alchemist Killer, it was Principal Scar! She did not know that he had grown to love her as she had done the same about him and she was not about to let something happen to him.

"I'm coming with you to stop this person," Rose said as she stepped forward next to Al.

"Did you know hear what I told you earlier about the fact that if anyone, especially you or your military friends here gets in the way of Envy's wrath, you will face a fate worse then death," Lust said as her anger rose towards Rose.

"If she wants to, she can come," Al said as he winked at Rose and for a brief moment a hint of love for Rose seemed to pass from Al to Rose, but Rose thought nothing of it at the moment until she completely soaked it in from the moment.

"Alphonse, if you leave without Military escort…I would feel that I was letting you walk into what seems to be a trap," Lt. Hawkeye said as tears started to form in her eyes for just the mention of Mustang in the note was enough to break her heart.

"We will leave as soon we gather our things and find the next train to Lior in hopes that Envy has not already beaten us to the punch and we _will_ take a Military escort, I want Lt. Ross and Bloch to be our escorts," Al said as he pointed Lt. Bloch and Lt. Ross.

"You want us sir?" Lt. Ross and Bloch asked simultaneously.

"Who else would I trust?"

With that, the deal was sealed and plans were made to get to the train station as soon as possible and get aboard the train to Lior in hopes of stopping Envy before he unveiled his plans, but there were moments of hesitation as Al looked through his belongings and found pictures of he and Ed from both childhood and from when they teenagers. Memories are hard to let go of, but memories of torturous moments, those of which the boys had faced can never be forgotten and they hard to let go of in the process, but good memories tend to fill those spaces.

The only think on his mind was getting to Lior and stopping Envy for he had been an enemy to his brother and to him. He didn't want the death of a man that was more a friend than an enemy on his conscious and the look on Rose's face was the reason as well, but now was the time for action! And that was exactly what the six companions did as they bored the train to Lior, but on the platform was a sad moment as they watched Lt. Hawkeye, Lt. Havoc and the others disappearing into the distance as the train pulled away from the station.

"May God be with you Alphonse Elric," Lt. Hawkeye said as she and the others waved the train goodbye as it disappeared into the distance.

Al looked back and whispered to the wind, "Goodbye Lt. Hawkeye, we will bring Colonel Mustang back safe and sound and we will stop this evil of Envy and hopefully my brother shall be back soon. We are going to need all the help we can get."

Back in Lior, Principal Scar was dealing with absence of Rose being absent for the classroom and his heart was starting to ache for her, but he knew he had to hold his emotions in as the substitute teacher walked up next to him and introduced herself, but her beauty was not matched to that of Rose.

"Excuse me, are you the principal of this school?" asked the substitute teacher.

"Yes I am, and I am guessing you are the substitute for Ms. Rose while she is on a short vacation?" Scar asked in return.  
"Yes I am and you may call me Ms. Psirien and I will be substituting for the teacher," Psirien answered as she shook Scar's hand and was soon introduced to the students of Rose's class, but no one noticed a cat on the windowsill as it moved out to the awning where there was shade as it took its true form.

"I have found you Alchemist Killer," Envy snickered under his breath as he ran back to his hideout in Lior.

SURPRISE, SURPRISE! Three new characters in one chapter? What are the odds of that happening, okay, confession time, I deliberately did it to add some excitement to the story and sorry that this story may be a little drawn out, but that is what makes a good story. Look for Ed, Alphonse, Hohenheim, Greed, Mustang, Winry and Pinako in the next chapter, its getting good and plan to make you guys hanging off the edge of your seats on the ending that you fall off and probably review angrily about why I did it? Bye for now!


	8. Memories Unforgotten

Envy had found his target in Lior and that was the one thing on his mind as he headed back to the abandoned warehouse where he had hidden Fletcher from the prying eyes of the outside world.

"Vengeance shall be mine and no one will find you little one, I will make sure of that," Envy whispered in Fletcher's ear with a tone of evil dripping on every word, "what's that you say; you are at lose for words?"

Fletcher couldn't answer his captor because bound and gagged as well as blindfolded and he felt helpless as he mumbled something through the gag as he try to take off the gag with his teeth.

"You want to say something, SPEAK UP!" Envy shouted as he pointed a dagger at Fletcher's throat.

"Why do you want me? I'm of no importance to you and my brother and I have never harmed you," Fletcher shouted after he removed his gag.

"Shut up, the only reason I have you is because your brother and you have ties to the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother! With you as bait to draw your brother and hopefully the Fullmetal's brother will be among the others I will finally have my vengeance and no one can stop me!"

Fletcher was frightened at the sheer evil of the former Homunculi member, but he knew that Russell wouldn't give up on him, but after what he had just heard from Envy, he knew he had to find a way to warn his brother and anyone else with him that they were walking into a trap.

"What makes you so certain that Edward Elric's brother will come with my brother?" Fletcher asked.

"Oh, I'm sure that he will come because I am working on a way to reopen the gate that sent the Fullmetal Alchemist through to another world so that I may go through and destroy the Fullmetal Alchemist and his low life dog of a father! You will be merely a stepping stone to finding the key because I found that by creating a Philosopher's Stone more powerful than the one that Dr. Marcoh had created, I can get through the gate and fulfill my goal!" Envy shouted as his laughter resonated throughout the abandoned warehouse.

"_Brother wherever you are be careful of Envy for he seeks to stop you and possibly kill you and all others in your company,"_ Fletcher thought as he turned away from Envy's moment of happiness.

Dr. Marcoh had wondering through the streets of the East looking for a place where his services could be of use, but many thought he was nothing more than a bum and many shooed him out of their establishments with words of vulgar distaste towards him. Many had found out the truth about his past with the Military and the research for the Philosopher's Stone had become known and just the mere mention of his name brought distaste from the townspeople.

"What do I have to do to get someone to give me a chance to maintain a job around this city?" Dr. Marcoh asked himself out loud as he threw his hands up in disgust.

"Dr. Marcoh? Dr. Tim Marcoh? Is that really you or are my glasses acting up on me again?" said a familiar behind a stack of old books and notebooks.

"May I ask who is asking who I am?" Dr. Marcoh asked as he tried to help the young lady as she struggled with her books.

"Oh, my name is Shesca; I work for the Military as a sort of librarian. I have a memory like a sponge and I have been continuing to rewrite up old prison reports and books that were burned in the Central Branch Library a few years back and I have heard about your work with the Military," Shesca said as she tried to shake Dr. Marcoh's hand through the pile of books.

"Glad to make your acquaintance, do you know where the East Command Headquarters are?" Dr. Marcoh asked as the two strangers walked down the road and talked more about other things.

"Yes, I do in fact I was on my way over there, but I heard there was a commotion over at the Headquarters and I was on my way over there to find out what's going on."  
"How about help you take some of your papers and maybe I can talk to someone over there in hopes of getting a job because I can really use the money."  
"I'm sure Colonel Mustang would be happy to help you."

Dr. Marcoh stopped in his tracks at the mention of Mustang and memories of the past came back to him of the Ishbal massacre and he feared what Mustang would do to him for returning after such a long time of being gone in hiding during the time of the Elric's search for the Philosopher's Stone.

"Dr. Marcoh? Are you okay?" Shesca asked as he looked back for a brief moment.

"Yes, don't worry about me, I'm coming," Dr. Marcoh answered as he picked up his speed.

Alphonse Elric had been quiet the entire time on the trip to Lior, but he had many things on his mind as well as questions about why would Envy want to get rid of those in connection with the Elrics' and why didn't he or his brother know about Envy? Time seemed to move slowly like molasses as the train rolled on. Rose had fallen asleep on the train ride and Lust and Russell were hunched over some plans that no one was allowed to see and probably would not know about until it was too late. Lt. Ross and Lt. Bloch slept side by side in the seat that they shared.

"Al, are you okay?" said a voice from across from him.

"Brother, is that you?" Al asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Al, you must not give up hope because the worst thing to lose are the memories that make you the strongest and you must not let Envy open the gate to the world where I am at because he will destroy the world and the world that which you now live in now. Please Al, find Fletcher and stop Envy's plans before they become true, please Al, please…"

"Brother, don't leave me! I need you!"

"Please…Please….Please…"  
"BROTHER!" Al shouted as he awoke from his deep sleep and it also awoke the others that had been sleeping around him along with Russell and Lust stopped what they were doing.

"Alphonse, what's the matter?" Lt. Ross asked as she got out of her seat as she shook Al awake from his dream.

"What?"

Al finally awoke from his dream as he saw the worried faces of his friends as he looked at them with a far off stare as he tried to explain what he had seen of his brother and the warning he had received about Envy's plot.

"I thought I saw my brother and he told me about what Envy's plans to destroy the world where my brother is living in and then he plans to destroy our world!" Al said as he stood up quickly, but had to sit down because he felt dizzy.

"What do you mean Al?" Rose asked as she tried to get a grasp on the situation.

"What did Ed tell you in your dream Al?" Russell asked.

"He said that Envy plans to find a way to open the gate that holds my brother on the other side so that he may destroy my brother and my father and once he has gained that goal he plans to destroy our world!"

Everyone was shocked at what Al had told about his dream and the goal to get to Lior became number one priority from then on and everyone headed back to their seats to await the train pulling into the Lior train station, but would they be too late?

Dr. Marcoh and Shesca finally made their way inside to the East Command Headquarters where they met by the sounds of the officers scrambling about as they tried to maintain control of crime in the East since the disappearance of the Fuhrer and any connection to him.

"This place is sure busy," Dr. Marcoh said as he looked past the pile of books in his arms.

"Yes it is, ever since the Fuhrer has gone missing, even though most of us believe he is begin held in a prison in Central, but everyone is trying to make the best of it," Shesca said as she placed her papers on her desk.

"Shesca, where have you been…oh, I didn't realize that you had a guest with you," Lt. Hawkeye said as she eyed Dr. Marcoh.

"Yeah, I found Dr. Marcoh on my way back here and I thought we could find a place of employment here in headquarters…where is Colonel Mustang?" Shesca asked.

"He left to go to Risembool to talk to Alphonse Elric, but we haven't heard from him in awhile."

"That's strange, I could have sworn that I saw Alphonse heading towards the train station while I was walking through the town," Dr. Marcoh said as he walked towards Lt. Hawkeye.

"Then that means…Mustang is still in Risembool? I wonder if he knows about Alphonse's appearance here in the East, he left for Lior and…!" Lt. Hawkeye stormed out of the room as she got on the phone and called the Lior train station to make sure that someone was there to stop Al and the others once they got off the train.

"Hello, this Lt. Riza Hawkeye of East Command Headquarters of the Military, I am calling to put in a request for two or three of your conductors to stop some friends of mine that will be getting of the train at the Lior train station. I want them to be held until I can send one of our officers out to talk to them about a situation we have back here…Yes…what! They already got to the station and they're gone! When did they leave? You didn't see them! No, no, I will deal with the situation on my own, thank you," Lt. Hawkeye said as she slammed the phone back onto the receiver, "Damn!"

"I think its best that everyone GET OF THE OFFICE NOW BEFORE LT. HAWKEYE GETS BACK IN HERE!" Lt. Havoc shouted as everyone scrambled for their desks and the doorways as Lt. Hawkeye returned to the room.

"We got some good news and some bad news," Lt. Hawkeye said as she walked towards Shesca and Dr. Marcoh.

"What's the good news?" Shesca asked Lt. Hawkeye with a tone of fear in her voice.

"The good news is that Alphonse and the others made it to the Lior."

"What's the bad news?" Dr. Marcoh asked with a sense of worry in his voice.

"Mustang is in Risembool and he doesn't know that Al is Lior and we have received news from the train station that they got in a scuffle at the station with one of the conductor."  
"What do you mean?" Dr. Marcoh and Shesca asked simultaneously.

"One of the conductor remembered Russell and Lust from their trip from Lior to the headquarters here and they got into a fight with them, but one of their conductors somehow changed from the conductor into a puddle on the floor."  
"What?"

"I think Envy is making his presence known and the conductors was the first sign to prove that he is in Lior and it may get back to him that Alphonse and the others are in Lior and that got make it hard for them to find Fletcher, but the worst part is, one of the conductors managed to sneak aboard during the trip to Lior and he knows about Al finding out about Envy's plans and he hopped aboard another train to Risembool."

"AND!"

"We fear it may be a creation twin of Envy."

BUM, BUM, BUM! What passion, what heat, okay, LETS CUT THE NONSENSE AND CUT TO THE FAT OF THE STORY! THINGS ARE GETTING GOOD, BUT WHAT ABOUT ENVY BEING ABLE TO CREATE OTHERS OF HIMSELF! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I promise, promise, PROMISE to put Ed, Hohenheim, Alphonse Hiedrich along with Mustang, Winry, Pinako and more interaction among characters in the next chapter. Until then, Read and Review!


	9. Leaving Well Enough Alone

Ed was trying to adjust to life in the era of the 1940s with a mysterious young man by the name of Alphonse Hiedrich, but the time that he had spent with his father and his young student he was starting to realize the idea that he might never get back home to his own time and his friends. Alchemy was outdated in this time and as time went on for Ed, he felt that his sense of knowledge in alchemy was fading with every passing day that he spent in this world. In this world he was safe from the problems that his brother and his friends were now facing with the impending doom of Envy's comeback.

"Where do I fit into this equation of all this work that my father and Alphonse have been working on? I feel my powers of alchemy falling away and I feel helpless to do anything. What is happening to Al? What has happened?" Ed pondered these thoughts over in his mind as he sat in his room.

"Edward? May I come in or do you want to be left alone?" Alphonse asked through the closed door with some of the notes in his arms.

"It's alright, you can come in," Ed answered depressingly.

"You alright, you don't seem to be yourself lately, does it have to do with Professor Greed?"  
"You wouldn't understand the problems I'm facing with being separated from brother. The world I knew, alchemy was like science and technology to you guys, but it was more…much more."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Al and I thought it would be the key to bringing our mom back from death, but when we tried to bring her back, we faced the consequences and the rest of our lives was spent trying to find a stone of myth and the closer we got to finding out the truth…we found that such actions of the stone comes with great suffering."

"I'm sorry that you are here instead of being home with your brother, but you can find a way to cope with your situation…I lost my brother early on in the war."  
"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I didn't think you would want to hear my sob story, but after seeing how you've been lately, I thought maybe you needed to some to talk to and if we can find away to make the fuel for the rocket and get the parts, I'm sure that with time, you can return to your time."

Ed didn't know what to say as he stared at the floor and pondered what Alphonse was saying, but could he truly trust him? This was a time of war and alchemy wasn't going to help them in their situation, but the rocket may be his own way home.

"So, what happened to your brother?" Ed asked with a renewed since of hope in voice as he turned towards Alphonse.

"My brother was in the British Air Force and he was excited about his job because he was one of the many to shoot at the German enemy from the air, but he didn't count on the possibility of machine guns behind the enemy lines," Alphonse said as he sob rose in throat as he tried to tell his story.

"What happened next?" Ed asked as he leaned closer to where Alphonse sat across from him as he looked at Alphonse's face and noticed that he was emotionally breaking down in front of him.

"My brother's plane was flying over enemy air space and the next thing he knew, his plane was shot down over enemy lines…then we got the news that my brother had been shot down and his plane did not make it, it was shot down and crashed into a building and my brother didn't make it."  
Alphonse couldn't hold back the tears and neither could Ed as the two boys embraced each other to console each other, and from that moment on, the two boys became closer than ever and the hope of the rocket getting Ed home was about to become a reality.

Later that night at dinner the idea of the rocket came up as a discussion topic, but it didn't go as planned in the conversation between Ed, Hohenheim and Greed was more than pleasant.

"Dad, Alphonse and I have been talking about the idea of the rocket you have been working on the plans for and we thought maybe that there might be a possibility of get the fuel together," Ed started to say.

"The only thing we need is the chemicals that will make the fuel for the rocket, the parts and of course time and money to make it work," Alphonse added.

"It's a nice thought, but---"Hohenheim started to say.

"NO! Absolutely no about the rocket because even if we could get the parts and the fuel together, we are running out of time because each day there are reported signings of spies of Hitler watching for any one scientists to slip up and there are those that have been caught and tortured for their work. I will not allow you two to put all of us in danger and that is that is the end of that!" Greed said as he stabbed his knife into his meal with anger.

Ed and Alphonse were silent for the rest of the meal and the idea behind the rocket was forgotten for the time begin, but what Greed didn't know was in the eye of Ed, a glint of hope and potential started to glow in his eyes.

"May be excused?" Ed asked as he backed his chair out from the table as he winked at Alphonse.

"Yes you may, but don't stay up too long because we have a lot of research to do in the morning and we are going to start early tomorrow morning," Hohenheim said as Alphonse and Ed made their way up the stairway.

"Are you aware that if your son does something as stupid as trying to get home by way of the rocket, the gate that sent him here will permanently close and your chance and the only chance that I may have will be gone forever?" Greed asked as he stared at Hohenheim.

"I understand, but Edward wants to return to his own time as much anyone else and I can understand why because when they were little I disappeared without a trace and when Edward told me what he and his brother went through I knew then that I have to find a way to return him home to find out if his brother has returned to human or not."

"If Ed gets in our way of creating the rocket for the purpose of stopping the war, we may not be able to change the past of history because you and I both have red that the outcome of this war. Hundreds upon thousands of Jewish people are slaughtered in the death camps that Hitler is just now starting to plan and build, but in the end Hitler will commit suicide with his wife and the world will be rid of him."

"Ed means well, but what do we do about Alphonse?"

"He has family and we are not his family, if something were to happen to us, he would find a way to survive."  
"He is not German like most of the population in this small town and if it were found out that he was of Jewish descendant…he would…I don't even want to think about it Greed."

Ed and Alphonse talked upon in Ed's room over the blueprints of the rocket and the notes that Hohenheim and Alphonse had been writing up about the rocket and the equations to make the chemicals of the fuel to make the rocket work.

"Professor Greed is not happy with what you said at dinner and the proposal about the rocket," Alphonse said as he poured over the notes.

"I know, but you don't what I faced against that guy in my time when he was apart of the Homunculi," Ed said, but he soon shut up when he realized what he had just said.

"What do you mean Homunculi?"

"They were a group of humans created from the use of alchemy and they had one wish and that was to become human, but they couldn't accomplish it without the use of the Philosopher's Stone."  
"Where do you come into play in this whole thing with Professor Greed?"  
"My brother Al and I were alchemists and they saw us a potential way to create the stone so that they could become human and the worst part about the stone was the final ingredient that was used to create the stone."  
"What was it?"  
"You wouldn't want to hear it, but I know you are going to want to know…it was humans."  
Alphonse became silent at the mere mention of humans as the ingredient for the stone, but the room was alive once more as the two boys looked at the blueprints and notes until midnight and as they dreamed about the next day with the hopeful chance of changing the hearts of Hohenheim and Greed.

"_Get ready Al because I'm coming home,"_ Ed thought as he and Alphonse dreamed away the night about possibilities for the rocket.

Everyone was out doing different things and was on adventures, Al and company were in Lior and had a little excitement at the train station, but little did anyone know that a copy of Envy was headed towards Risembool to find Mustang. Mustang had been in Risembool only a few days, but as he walked around the town and saw the sights that Ed and Al had grown up with he noticed what made their home life such a peaceful one.

"Colonel Mustang?" Winry called out as she noticed Mustang standing at the end of the dirt path that was the walkway of the Rockbell's home.

"Yes, oh… I just got caught up with the beauty of your town," Mustang said as he turned around and started to walk towards the house.

"Grandma says that its time for dinner and was wondering if you were going to stand out here and wait for your dinner to cold?"

"I'm coming."  
Mustang and Winry walked into the house where on the table in the dining room a dinner spread was, but no dinner would be complete without a fight between friends and family and that cloud was starting to form over the Rockbell household.

"So, Colonel Mustang…you've been involved with the Military for a long time and you have been connected with Edward and Al for a long time," Winry started to say.

"Yes, there have been points when I wish I could leave, but with the Fuhrer in hiding, the government is in shambles without the Fuhrer to oversee things," Mustang said as he started to eat his dinner.

"Winry, what are you doing?" Pinako asked as she looked over at her granddaughter.

"I am only interested in Colonel Mustang's career and I bet you know what happened during the massacre that took the lives of my mom and dad?" Winry asked as she glared at Mustang.

"Winry Patricia Rockbell!"

"I was apart of the massacre and it is hard for me to say this, but I am sad to say that in the midst of the massacre Brigadier General Basque Gran had found out through an unknown source found out that two doctors were curing and healing injured Ishbalans and I was ordered to execute the two doctors."  
Mustang couldn't hold back his unknown fear about what Winry would said about what he had to say next, "The two doctors that I was ordered to execute, I am afraid to say were you mother and father Winry."

Winry was at a loss for words as she tried to control her emotions as she reached for a handful of mashed potatoes and threw them across the room into Mustang's face in a fit of rage as she got of her seat and continued her rampage.

"There are no words I can use to describe my actions, but if you wish me to leave, then I will leave on the next train out of Risembool in the morning."

"Winry Patricia Rockbell! You apologize to our guest---"Pinako started to say as Mustang held up a hand.

"No, she is entitled to be angry with me and she had the right to know the truth."

"Yes, I want you to leave this house and never return."

"Winry Rockbell, apologize!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, "Mustang said as he walked out of the house and further down the dirt path, but he made a detour towards the site of the former Elric's home that had burnt down.

"Winry Rockbell, I don't what just happened here, but you were rude to our guest!" Pinako said as she got up from the table.

"I can't believe that we let a murderer into our home and sit at our table and eat with us, I feel so degraded of having to share a meal with that man!" Winry said as she stormed from the room towards her room where she could cry in private.

"_Oh Winry, all these years later and you still hold back the memories of the past to be use as a form of guilt against others."_

Mustang wondered around the site of where the home of the Elric's had once stood, but as he walked on the ground where the house had stood, he became overcome by memories of his own home and he had sit down underneath a tree that stood at the top of a hill that overlooked the town. As he looked down upon the hill his mind's eye wondered to a headstone at the foot of the hill from where he sat under the tree.

"What is that?" Mustang asked himself out loud as he walked down the hill towards the headstone.

Once he made his way towards the headstone he could read the name on the headstone was that of Trisha Elric, the mother of Edward and Alphonse Elric; the headstone revealed to Mustang a part of the Elric's past that they had hidden from Mustang and everyone else.

_Here lies Trisha Elric_

_Mother, Wife, and Friend_

_She Shall Forever Be Missed_

_As Well As Her Forgiving Love_

_And Devotion to Her Family._

What a sad twisted fate for Mustang and the Rockbell's? Will Ed and Alphonse be able to convince Hohenheim and Greed to allow the creation of the rocket or will they have to go behind Hohenheim and Greed's backs to create the rocket? All these questions will be answered later. Okay, the whole thing about Mustang telling Winry about the deaths of her parents was already shown in earlier the show when Ed and Al asked Dr. Marcoh about the massacre and earlier in the series she found about her mom and dad's death. See you guys later!


	10. In the End

Note: There was in a previous chapter a little misunderstanding about the situation at the train station in Lior. I said that a guy that is a creation of Envy's hopped aboard the train and was headed towards Risembool. I made a big mess with that and I apologize for the misunderstanding. The beginning of this chapter will centered on the fight without the guy hopping aboard the train; all will be explained shortly.

"Welcome to Lior my friends!" Rose said as the friends stepped off the train and surveyed their surroundings, but the moment of happiness was short lived as Russell's eyes darted across the train platform for a faint moment he thought he had seen his missing brother.

"Fletcher, is that you?" Russell called out as he pushed through the crowd of people rushing to get on the train.

"Russell, where are you going?" Lust called out as the group was pushed along from everyone else.

* * *

Lt. Hawkeye had been steaming still since the phone call hours before and she was still rampaging around the headquarters about the situation; Mustang was in Risembool and Al, Russell, Lust, Rose, Lt. Ross and Lt. Bloch were in Lior. Everyone was keeping there distance from Lt. Hawkeye and the only two that managed to do that were Dr. Marcoh and Shesca as they busied themselves with some of the documents they had found that Lt. Colonel Hughes had been looking over the night that he was killed by a member of the Homunculi years before.

"Find anything interesting Shesca?" Dr. Marcoh asked as he peered over the stack of books in front of him.

"Nothing at the moment, but I did stumble across something that has me confused," Shesca said as she placed a stack of books on the table across from Dr. Marcoh.

"What do you mean?"

"Some of the documents I found mention at certain points about a man named Hohenheim Elric, but I don't understand how that could be possible."  
"What do you mean 'Hohenheim Elric'?"

"The last name is what confuses me."  
"You don't think!"

"That he could be related to Alphonse and Edward Elric?" Dr. Marcoh asked as he stood near Shesca as she peered into the book that was confusing her, "what does it say about this Hohenheim Elric?"

"It says that he once was apart of the Military, long before the Ishbal Massacre and it also says that in his studies he had found a way to create humans out of alchemy that would never tire or get hungry. The ultimate fighting machine, but when he found out what the Brigadier General planned to do with the creations, Hohenheim destroyed his creations and left the Military and his family never knew what happened to him."

"Does this mean that Hohenheim Elric created the Homunculi?"  
"I don't know if it is true or not, but this means that Hughes' research on the Fifth Laboratory and the idea that someone among the Higher Ups was in connection with starting the massacre in Ishbal."

"We need to Lt. Hawkeye about this," Dr. Marcoh started to say as Lt. Hawkeye came in to see what was going on in the library between Dr. Marcoh and Shesca.

"Tell me what?" Lt. Hawkeye asked.

"Do you know anything about the man named Hohenheim Elric?" Shesca asked as she started to put books back on the shelves.

"I don't, but I have heard that he was here before the massacre of Ishbal and I wasn't even here at that point."  
"We think he may have been the one to create the Homunculi and Lt. Colonel Hughes had been on the verge of proving this breaking point," Dr. Marcoh said.

"If he was, then there is nothing that can be done at the moment, the top priority is getting a hold of Mustang and Alphonse and getting everyone back here to East Command Headquarters before something happens to one of them with Envy on the loose."

* * *

Once leaving the train depot the friends started to walk through the town of Lior. It had been four or five years since Al had been back to this city and it had been after they been with the Military for a few years and it had been years since the incident that had led them to finding the now fabled Philosopher's Stone.

"I wonder what that was all about back there at the train station." Lt. Bloch asked as his eyes took in the area they were in, but everything was strange.

"Whatever it was, it had something to do with us and I bet was someone back at Headquarters trying to get a hold of us," Lt. Ross said as she walked beside Bloch.

Al started to search for a phone so he could call Lt. Hawkeye and make sure was alright and to check in with her to tell her that they had made it to Lior safe and without problems.  
"What's the matter Al?" Rose asked as she noticed that Al was searching for something.

"Do you know where I can find a phone?" Al asked.

"Probably at the church, if it's still standing," Rose replied.

"Thank you," Al said as he made his way to the place where he remembered the church that had been under the control of Priest Cornello and the church itself seemed to bring back memories of the past. Memories of Ed and Rose's first fight about human life and the idea that Cornello could create life and perform miracles. Al soon found a phone and dialed East City Headquarters.

"Hello?" came the familiar voice of Lt. Hawkeye.

"Lt. Hawkeye? This Alphonse Elric, I'm calling to report that we arrived in Lior safely and without problems," Al said as he tried to make sense of the situation.

"Oh, Alphonse, I'm glad to hear that you guys are safe, I tried calling the train station there because we have found reports that Envy has headed to Lior and I feared something happening to you guys there and I was calling to have the train master stop you and make you come back to Headquarters."  
"Oh, if it's alright with you, we would like to explore Lior and look for signs of Envy because we are hoping to find Fletcher and end this cat and mouse chase for him?"  
_Silence_

"Lt. Hawkeye?"  
"That's fine, but promise me that you will stay out of harms way and once you are finished I want to return to Headquarters and if anything happens, I want you to return to Headquarters. And that is an order Alphonse."

"Yes ma'am," Al said as he hung up the phone and walked out to the others, "Lt. Hawkeye says its okay that we look for Envy, but with the precaution that if anything happens we have to return to Headquarters."  
Everyone was in agreement and with that Rose took the initiative to the show the group around Lior that she called home and to everyone's amazement they really saw the beauty that all of Lior noticed while living in the town, but as the day was dying down the fun was interrupted by a moment of interruption.

* * *

"Rose? Is that you?" Scar said as he sat at the counter of a local lunch counter.

He looked once more to make sure that want to have her in his arms and the numbing feeling of missing her was not getting to her along with the unending heat as he sat at the counter.

"Rose, what's the matter?" Al asked as he noticed the scarred man staring at them.

"It's Scar!" Rose said as she ran toward the muscular man sitting at the lunch counter.

"Who's the scarred guy?" Russell asked as he removed his hood from his head.

"That's Scar, he's originally from Ishbal, but after he came to Central to fulfill what he called "God's Destiny" he became more of an ally for my brother and I during our time in find the stone and fighting the Homunculus. I guess he has since moved here to Lior, but I don't why," Al said as he watched the two friends embrace, but Al could see from the pained look on Scar's face that he wanted more then just a friendly embrace.

Rose waved her friends over to introduce Scar to everyone, but Al didn't listen to a single word that Rose said because he had lived through the story, but his concentration was soon broken when Scar decided to take everyone to lunch to a nice restaurant.

"Rose tells me you guy's are searching for a member of the once Homunculi?" Scar asked as he went around the room watching for an answer from someone, "What brings you guys here?"  
"My brother has been taken captive by the guy named Envy and we have figured out that he maybe hiding in Lior," Russell said after putting his glass of ice water down.

"I'm surprised to see the proud brother of the Fullmetal Alchemist here in Lior," Scar said as he eyed Al.

The conversation soon turned to the topic of finding Envy and Al brought everyone up to speed about the situation about Mustang and where he was, but unbeknownst to anyone at the table; hiding in the alley was that Envy was hiding out in a cloak with Fletcher bound and gagged hidden further in the alley.

"That is what is going on with the situation at the moment, but I feel that we need to make finding his hideout top priority in this town, but we don't have anywhere to stay for the night," Al said, but it was soon cleared up when Scar spoke up.

"You do have a place to stay," Scar said as he got up and paid the bill.

"What do you mean sir?" Lt. Bloch asked.

"You guys will stay at my estate tonight and in the morning I will help you find this Envy character."

"We couldn't possibly do that," Lust said.

"It's not inconvenient to me at all," Scar said as he took Rose's arm in his as they made their way to Scar's house and as they did they were given a tour of the city through the eyes of the two residents of the town, but no one else saw what a budding romance was forming between Rose and Scar, but Al could see they were in love.

* * *

Envy made his way back to his hideout and untied Fletcher as he placed their belongings in the corner of the abandoned building where they would be hiding out until Al and the others decided to get wise and find the hideout.

"I found my first target and tonight will be his last night ever alive," Envy said as he ripped the tape from Fletcher's mouth.

"Why do have to hurt innocent people to get your revenge, Alphonse Elric is here in Lior, why don't you only hurt him and leave others alone?" Fletcher asked with his hands still bound his back.

"Then what be the fun of torturing others that would get in the way of getting my revenge and that is why I'm the evil one and you are the innocent bystander."

Envy went about his business as he prepared for his first strike for later that night.

"The first domino to fall will be the famous "State Alchemist Killer" from Ishbal, Scar and then the others shall fall like a Domino Effect."  
"What does that have to do with your plan?"

"It's a figure of speech you idiot," Envy said as he slapped Fletcher and knocked him across the room.

"Tonight while they are dining on their food I will make move against the State Alchemist Killer and then their quest will slow in trying to find me."

Envy slipped from the room and prepared for the night, but Fletcher knew what he was up to and decided to cry himself to sleep to escape the darkness that was soon to ensue upon Lior; an innocent live was about to be ruined and he was helpless to stop it.

* * *

At Scar's estate everyone was quiet as they dined at the expensive dining room table and Scar could not help staring at Rose as she sat across from her and he wanted more than anything to tell her how he felt about her, but he could not find the words to express his feelings.

"I hope you will be able to come back and visit on better terms, I would love to show you the school where I work as the principal, but that's not important," Scar said as he downed the rest of his drink.  
"Sir would you like a refill?" the butler asked as he held a pitcher of water in his hand.

"Yes, would anyone else like a refill?"

A round of "no's" sprung up among the group and it would be the last time that Scar would ever live to drink the cool refreshing liquid, but as the moment seemed to slip away like nothing Scar felt that he had to say what was on his mind.

"Rose, I would like to speak to you in private," Scar said as he excused himself from the table as he motioned for Rose to follow him to the living room.

* * *

"Rose, this is hard for me to say."  
"What is it?" Rose asked as she studied Scar's face as she searched for her answer.

"I have some many things to stay about how I feel about you, but even if I tried to say what I felt I would probably stumble over my words in the process."  
"Oh Scar, you don't have to apologize for such things."  
"Rose, I truly love, but I fear that you don't love me in return."  
"Sir, we are two different people, but I have noticed that you have been more of a gentleman then when you are at school. I have noticed a change of heart in you that you truly have feelings for me."  
"What are you saying Rose?"  
"I feel the same way about you as I feel you feel about me Scar."  
In the moments that followed, the two embraced each other and shared an intimate moment of love as their flame of love was lit and for a few hours they were not seen as it seemed that time seemed to stop for them as they shared their passion for love to each other.

"It's late, I must be getting to bed because tomorrow we start our search for Envy and I need all the rest I can get," Rose said as she placed a love peck on Scar's cheek as she left the room and went to her room for the night.

Scar was overcome with the flood of love that had come over him like a tidal wave, but he was soon overcome by a bigger tidal wave of pain as he made his way to his room and fell into a deep sleep that was filled with moments of pain and memories of the past in Ishbal to the points of the massacre, his brother, his arm that he still had that held the alchemy symbols of his brother's insanity in his quest to create the Philosopher's Stone.

* * *

During the night, he was awaken to find Rose standing at the foot of his bed, but as he called out to her, there was something there was something different about her, but he couldn't tell in the moonlight.

"Scar, I need to speak to you," Rose said as she sat by Scar's bedside in her nightgown.

"What is it?" Scar asked as he looked into her eyes.

"You know the appearances can be deceiving," Rose said as she shed the façade of her disguise to reveal her true form.

"YOU!"

"We meet again State Alchemist Killer, but you won't live to help your friends to stop me…in this vial I hold the antidote to the poison that slipped into your drink."  
"What do you mean?" Scar asked as he struggled to get out of his bed.

"Your real butler is home with a cold," Envy said as he held the antidote above Scar's head as a piece of bait for a fish, "you want the antidote?"  
"Yes, but what do you want in return for your vicious act?"  
"I want you to kill Alphonse Elric and then you come see me, but if you fail you will die slowly from the effects of the poison."  
"I would never harm him and I don't care about myself, but leave Rose alone!" Scar shouted as he struggled to reached for the vial.

"Whatever you say Romeo," Envy said as he heads for the window to make his escape as the dawn starts to come over the hills, "make your choice now Romeo or else you will die slowly and painfully, until then I will be waiting for you."

Scar wrestled the choice between his own life and death it soon becomes a fight with his conscience; to kill Alphonse Elric and live to be with Rose or do not kill him and die a slow and painful death and face the consequence of Rose fearing him? It was a yes or no question about what do about the situation.

"I've made my decision," Scar said as he stared out the window and put on his old clothes from his days of killing State Alchemists and wobbly made his way to the Living Room to wait for the others so they could find Envy.

"_Forgive me Ishbala and forgive me Rose for what I am about to do, for day I live as if it is my last day upon this Earth that Ishbala has created for all of us to live upon and create and mold into our way of life. I'm sorry, but I must do this."_

What drama! Hey guys, told you guys I be back with more action with Fullmetal Alchemist! What has Scar chosen to do? Kill Al or live out the remainder of his life and die slowly and painfully? So many questions left unanswered and so much suspense in one chapter! Read and Review, its not over yet!


	11. Betrayal in the Camp

Greed walked the streets of Germany as he pondered what to do about Ed and his act of interfering with his plans to make sure that Hohenheim's plans for a rocket did not come true, but he couldn't do with Ed poking around at the blue prints and trying to get Alphonse's hopes up about the rocket becoming a success. His thoughts seemed to be swarming in his head like a hive of angry bees and his temper was helping to settle the decision he had to make about what to do about Ed. Every corner of the city seemed to be a buzz, but the streets were nearly deserted due to the unending fear that lingered among the Jews of the city in fear of being caught out after dark.

"Edward has messed my plans for the last time and now he shall pay, but how do I get rid of him and my employer without alerting him or without making Ed suspicious and finding out," Greed thought as he stopped on the street and stared up at the night sky.

* * *

Ed had found himself researching more and more about rocket engineering and the inner workings of rockets, but now and then again sneaking in a little research on alchemy that may be of help to him to get home, if the rocket idea fell through the cracks. Alphonse had watched him from a far and was worried that Ed was spending all his time reading on rockets and alchemy and was gathering little to no sleep; there had been many times when he had found Ed asleep on top of the books.

"Ed, you've got to get some sleep or you'll never get home back to your brother and your friends," Alphonse had said one night as he help Ed off the books and onto a bed that he had put in the room with as much time as Ed was spending in the room.

"Alphonse, I promise you, we will bring mom back and I will get your body back," Ed had mumbled in his sleep one night when Alphonse had found him.

Alphonse didn't understand what Ed meant and he disregarded as a consequence of many sleepless nights at the desk, but what Ed had said about getting his body back scared him and he knew that he had to talk to Hohenheim to find out more about Ed and Alphonse Elric.

"Professor, I was putting Edward to bed after I found him among books on rockets and from the looks of this other book…alchemy? While I was putting him to bed he started mumbling to me that "we" will get mom back and I will "restore your body?" What did he mean about that?" Alphonse asked as he placed the alchemy book on the tabled where Hohenheim sat looking over some papers.

Hohenheim picked up the book of alchemy and looked it over cover to cover and as he brushed a hand over the book, tears started to well in his eyes as memories of his first time when he started tampering with alchemy. Alphonse couldn't believe what he was seeing, but as time rolled on Hohenheim looked up into the eyes of his expectant student and answered the unending question that was plaguing Alphonse.

"Edward and his brother Alphonse lost their mother when Ed was about 10 and Alphonse was 9, I wasn't around for them since I had found myself mysteriously here on the other side of the Gate that brought Edward here, their mother had fallen ill and they never left her side. She slowly passed away in front of their eyes and one day she finally did, the boys were heartbroken with no real family to lean on; the boys turned to a teacher in alchemy and when they thought they had learned all about alchemy to bring their mother back, they were unable to do it.'

"In the process of their failure, Edward lost his left leg and Alphonse lost his body, but Edward managed to seal his brother's soul to a body of armor and Edward lost his right arm in the process of the soul transmutation. That is why Ed said those things because all he ever wanted to do was gaining his self back and to give his brother back his body; something I have had a hard time facing and dealing with since Edward arrived," Hohenheim said through his tears as he left the room along with a stunned Alphonse.

"Ed, why did you do it and what are you doing with this alchemy book?" Alphonse thought silently as he sat at the table in the darkened room with only a candle to light the room.

* * *

Greed had finished walking the streets as he walked down a darkened alleyway as he watched to see whether someone was watching his every move as he made his way towards a dark door that was a disguise for something deeper.

"Who is it and what do you want?" asked the gruff voice a guard behind the door.

"It's me you idiotic gorilla, what more proof do you want to prove it's me you moron!" Greed said as he kicked in the door and knocked the guard on the floor.

"Mr. Greed! I didn't realize it was you," said the guard as picked himself off the floor and replaced the door back onto its hinges.

"Who were you expecting, Santa Claus?" Greed asked as he made his way to the back of the noisy billiards room where Secret Police officers of Hitler's army stood playing pool and poker and singing songs of glory about their leader.

The noise was stopped the moment Greed had knocked the door in fear of someone finding their hideaway and ratting them out, but no one would dare come here in fear of being turned in and being found out. Things went back to normal the moment Greed walked back in the room, but a sense of unnerving fear still lied within the loud billiards room; many had seen the awesome power that Greed possessed to be able to lay a man flat on his back with one good push of his right hand.

"Where is the "boss"'?" Greed shouted to the guard as he pushed his way through the crowd of men.

"He's in the backroom where he always is probably playing poker with Gustaf and Gustaf is probably losing again, as usual," the guard shouted over the noise, but before Greed could hear him, he had started to make his way towards the back room where he would find Lyle Wolfvein, one the most powerful members of Adolf Hitler's Secret Police and was feared among all officers.

* * *

"Colonel Mustang has been gone along time Grandma; I wonder what's keeping him?" Winry asked Pinako as she put the dishes from the night's meal away with a sharp tone to the question.

"He's probably thinking about things, you know those Military types, they are always looking to find things out and keep ahead of the situation at hand," Pinako said as she wiped down the kitchen table.

"I can't believe he would try and redeem himself by telling me that my mother and father were killed by his hands!"

"That's enough Winry, you don't know the circumstances surrounding the situation at hand and you know why they are called 'dogs of the military'?"

"Why Grandma, I'm sure going to tell me anyway because you always have a way of getting your point across and telling everyone what you want to say!" Winry shouted as she turned with anger in her eyes as she stared at her grandmother that stood at the end of the table and stared her granddaughter down and motioned for her to sit down.

"You may not understand the workings of the Military, but the reason most people call Military officers is the fact that like dogs they are meant to follow commands, "sit", "speak" or "roll over", but in the fact of the officers that are to follow all commands given to them and not question why they are doing them, THAT is why your mother and father are dead!" Pinako said as she slammed her fist on the table.

* * *

Mustang sat unaware to what was going on inside the Rockbell house as he sat under the shady tree that overlooked the grave of Trisha Elric and as the sunset seemed to cast a shadow upon the grave, it reminded him of Hughes' grave that still stood in Central Cemetery. The stone marvel brought back memories of Hughes and the many calls from Central to East Command that had been between Hughes and Mustang that had ended in Roy either angrily threatening to send a stream of flames through the phone lines or hurting Hughes the next time he saw him.

These calls were ended by Mustang slamming the phone on the receiver and Lt. Hawkeye telling him, "Don't take it out on the phone sir." Even the mere thought of Lt. Hawkeye brought back the ache of wanting to see her again and it hurt him as he brush his hand across his left eye, the pain seemed to be there as the memory of how he lost it seemed to flood back to him. The pain rushed back like the walls of a dam breaking open and a flood of water was about to rush up on the town below; Mustang found himself on his knees in seconds as he tried to control the pain throbbing through his eye, but it was so fierce that he found himself stumbling back to the Rockbell's about midnight.

"Help me, I need help out here!" Mustang tried to scream out, but the pain was too much as he found himself on the porch in front of the Rockbell's door and with his last amount of strength he knocked on the door and collapsed.

* * *

Ed awoke the next morning and started back into his studies on alchemy and rocketry, but as he started reading through one book and prepared to get back onto another book, Alphonse walked in to talk to Ed, but it wasn't about breakfast.

"Ed, what are you doing?" Alphonse asked as he peeked over Ed's shoulders to see what he was reading and the notes that Ed was making whenever he came to a point in a book that had something interesting that could be helpful to getting home.

"I'm just looking for what we need for the rocket," Ed answered without lifting his eyes off the page he was reading.

"Last night, you mumbled something as I put you onto your cot about, "I'll get your body back" what did you mean about that?"

"You remind me so much of Al, quizzical about things and was always a year younger than I was, but I don't really know. I just want to get back to him more than ever and I hope to do that through the working of alchemy."  
Ed and Alphonse shared Ed's notes as they looked over the rocket parts and how would they get the parts with sparse places to find the items needed for the plan to work, but in the midst of the conversations, the question about fuel became a problem, but Ed was determined to solve the fuel problem.

"We can scrounge for the scraps of metal for the rocket and everything else we can find around the house, with your father's permission, but there is one problem," Alphonse said as they went over the blueprints.

"That won't be problem with my abilities in alchemy and luckily I don't a transmutation circle to perform the task," Ed said as he clapped his hands and placed them on the floor.

Unfortunately, when Ed tried to transmutate an object to prove the workings of alchemy, but over and over he tried with clapping his hands and placing them on the floor, but each time ended in failure.

"What is happening to me; I should be able to transmutate anything with alchemy, but now I can't. What's happening to me?" Ed said as he slammed the floor with his fist which put a dent in the floor from his metal hand.

"Ed, I don't know anything about the workings of your form of science, but I think here in our time the workings of what you call alchemy seem to be nonexistent," Alphonse said as he leaned near to comfort the hurting alchemist, "In this world, your form of science and magic are nonexistent. The scientific method and chemicals is the key to the way things work here."

* * *

Pinako Rockbell awoke early the next morning and set the table for the morning's breakfast, but she sensed something was wrong when she noticed Den scratching at the front door and whining about what outside.

"What is boy?" Pinako asked as she made her way to the door and when she opened the door she found the fainted body of Colonel Mustang on the porch.

"Oh my, Colonel Mustang I need to get you inside now and do something about what has happened to you!" Pinako said as she pulled Mustang in with Den trying to help her bring the fainted Colonel inside and onto the couch where he lay motionless and shaking in pain.

Pinako watched over him, but when she heard Winry coming down the stairs she decided to head back to her room before Winry noticed her downstairs, but as she was making her way back to her room, Winry was coming down and found Colonel Mustang lying on the couch sleeping through his pain. As Winry stirred around in the kitchen she heard the sounds of Colonel Mustang stirring on the couch.

* * *

"What happened to you last night?" Winry asked as she sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee as she watched him walking towards the table.

"I really don't know, but I am planning on returning to East Command soon, but I don't know when I will be back. Would you like to accompany me back?" Mustang said as he looked across the table at the quizzical teen.

"I would be glad to accompany you to the train station, but back East----"  
"She would be glad to accompany back to wherever you are heading back to Colonel Mustang," Pinako said as she made her entrance.

"Grandma! How long have you been listening?" Winry said as she slammed her hands on the table.

"As long as you have been awake to overhear your conversation," Pinako answered as she made her way to the kitchen window as she waited to see how the situation would play out.

"Grandma, why should I? I would probably be in the way of whatever he's involved in with Al."  
"The two of you could get to know each other better due to the fact that you are both worried about Alphonse."

"But---"  
"I would like that, but I would like a tour of the city on the way," Mustang said as he left the table and soon returned with his belongings, "Would you mind, Winry?"

"Sure," Winry said under breath.

* * *

After Mustang and Winry had their things for the long trip back to East command they toured the small town of Risembool on their way towards the train station, but Winry kept her feelings to herself and didn't talk about Ed or Al or why Mustang was here to seek out Al and what Al was doing with Military again.

"All aboard!" shouted the train conductor as the passengers boarded the train and Winry and Mustang took their seats to head back East.

* * *

Greed walked toward the towering oak door where he would find Lyle Wolfvein who was said to be the head of the secret sect of Secret Police officers that made this pub their home and their hideaway from everything that the outside world was.

"Your move Gustaf," said the gruff voice of Lyle Wolfvein.

"I'm sure I will win this time my friend and you will have to admit defeat to me and I will win back the winnings that should have been mine last time!" Gustaf Hiedrich said as he laid his hand of a Full House on the table and prepared to reach for the winnings.

"I hate to burst your bubble my fatty friend, but you have messed with me for the last time you mild contempt bastard!" Wolfvein said as he laid his hand down that was a Royal Flush and as Gustaf prepared to leave from being hurt by his "friend".

Wolfvein pulled out a gun and was pointing towards Gustaf as he looked for a good spot to punish him.

"Please don't do this!" Gustaf said, but his screams could not be heard as Lyle Wolfvein shot of his caliber pistol into Gustaf's right hand.

"I hate begging moron's they should die like the worthless dogs they are!" Lyle said as he shot Gustaf in the hand.

"_Sie idiot, sie schossen meine hand!" _You idiot, you shot my hand!" Gustaf said as he held his hand, but he was escorted from the room as Greed came into the room.

"Greed, my comrade, come, come! What news do you have for us tonight?" Lyle said as he kicked a man out of a chair.

"I have news about my employer's son and his little friend; they are planning an attack against Adolf Hitler!" Greed said as he leaned over the poker table which in turn was turned over by Lyle as he rampaged about the room like an angered animal as he threw his men around the room.

The rest of the conversation was spent on the description of the weapon and way the "enemies" were going to try and hurt their leader, but as the night dragged on, a plan was hatched on how to get rid of Ed, Alphonse and Hohenheim. The conversation was ended with the clinking of wine glasses and cheers all around.  
"So we are all in agreement, you will seek us out the night that the young alchemist slips up?" Lyle Wolfvein asked as a sly fox like grin spread from ear to ear on his face.

"Yes, but it will take time to catch the alchemist and to prove what I said about their plans so you must be patient and when the time is right, we shall be victorious!" Greed said as all the men in the room clinked glasses, "So long Fullmetal Alchemist."

The suspense and the drama of this chapter has to be crazy for all the readers and for those that are still existent out there that are reading my fan fiction, I only hope, sorry that it has taken so long, but for some reason the site had a bug and my chapter got lost and I deleted it off my computer's hard drive and I had to rewrite the chapter and I'm glad it happened! Enjoy you guys and as a disclaimer, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the main characters, but the characters Lyle Wolfvein and Gustaf Hiedrich are mine!


	12. Sad Moments of Passion

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any shape or form, but I enjoy writing this story for all Fullmetal Alchemist fans and for those that have been reading my story and have reviewed so far. I only wish there was more I could do to make this story more interesting, but there is about to be a twist in this chapter that no one saw coming!

Scar had been tossing and turning in his sleep most of the night as dawn started to rise over the hills of Lior and beamed through the window as he shined on Scar's scarred face as he stirred in his bed and went to the mirror and the look of fear was upon his face.

"Forgive Rose for what I must do to save my life and hopefully even your life, but I must do this," Scar said as he held on to the dresser to steady himself as a rush of poison rushed through him as he stood near the dresser, but soon started to feel faint.

Down in the dining room: Al, Rose, Lust, Russell, Lt. Ross, and Lt. Bloch sat at the table finishing breakfast as Scar finally came downstairs slowly as the pain of the poison was slowly moving through him. Each step was painful as he made his way through the house to be with his guests, but he couldn't bring himself to face his friends, especially Rose, in the condition that he was in at the moment.

"I wonder where Scar is this morning, I haven't seen him all morning," Rose said as she searched the house for any sign of Scar, but she was soon met by his x-scarred face as he came from hiding and into the dining room to meet with the others.

"I'm sorry to keeping you waiting, but I seem to have lost place of time, now if you guys would like I would like to escort you around town and show you the sights of this great city?" Scar asked as he put his arms around Rose's shoulders.

Rose was shocked at the moment of love and passion that Scar was showing towards her, but something felt wrong about the way he was acting at the moment, but she just disregarded it as nothing and decided that she would not spoil the moment or even the day they were going to spend together. Unfortunately, it would be their last day together for no one was aware of the evil that was flowing through his veins.

"Let's move out now, we be able to find Envy's hideout among our walk through town," Al said as the friends headed out the door and out towards the city market.

While Scar lead his friends through the market he had Rose at his side, but his mind was starting to wonder to the moments of Rose being by his side. Slowly, but surely his mind started to play tricks with him as almost every corner seemed to be replaying moments from the past, but he knew that were not real as he tried to erase them from his mind.

"What is going on with me? Why are these images still haunting me? I can't let them hurt my friends or Rose, I must find a way to fight the poison," Scar thought as he walked through the city.

Envy sat in the darkened abandoned playing with the vial that held the antidote as he patted it back and forth from one hand to the other as he watched Fletcher squirming in the darkness against his gagged and wrist bands, but no matter what he did he could not escape from his bounds.

"No matter what you do my young friend there is nothing you can do to escape and the same goes for the infamous Alchemist Killer," Envy said as he continued to play with the vial, "Your end is at hand Alchemist Killer; soon the others will fall like dominoes."

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE AND LEAVE THE OTHERS ALONE! YOU HAVE ME; NOW LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!" Fletcher said as he managed to get his mouth gag off.

"It won't work my young friend; your brother and his friends will fail to rescue you and the Alchemist Killer is as good as dead by now…my next target won't be soon dangerous as the Alchemist Killer, but what am I saying? My next target is an alchemist himself, but there is no way to stop my attack now," Envy said as he slapped Fletcher which sent him flying across the room.

"Brother…help me, you must do something before an innocent life is destroyed," Fletcher whispered as he lay on the floor.

"You're mine Scar of Ishbal!" Envy said as he transformed and flew off to where he knew he would find Scar, for Envy had changed to a creature that no one would see as a spy on the wall.

Scar had been enjoying his time with Rose as she held onto his arm as they walked through the town square, but Scar was starting to feel the pain of the poison that had been coursing through his veins and he was feeling the pain of his body feeling the pain of his body shutting down. Time seemed to be slipping away slowly as Scar's mind started to race over the thoughts of how to get rid of Al and save himself, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Is anyone hungry for a bite of lunch?" Scar asked as the friends found themselves in front of a restaurant and with the mention of lunch was enough to rush everyone to the tasty restaurant.

"Scar, you okay, you've seemed distance since we've been out here, is something on your mind?" Al asked as he placed the menu down as the others were ordering their meals and were talking amongst themselves.

"I'm fine Alphonse, I'm just feeling under the weather," Scar said as he sipped on his drink, but he couldn't hide the fact that he was sweating like a pig as he tried to hide the effects of the poison.

"Principal Scar, are you sure you are okay; you seem a little flushed and you're sweating profusely?" Rose asked as she saw that Scar was breathing heavily.

"I'm---, "Scar started to say as he fainted backwards from the table.

"SCAR!" Rose and the others shouted as Scar's eyes rolled back in his head.

Alphonse and the others sat in the living room of Scar's elaborate house as Rose sat with Scar, but there had been no changes in the way he was looking at the moment and the poison had been slowing moving through his veins as he had been lying in his bed. Al and Russell had been pacing the room as they wondered what had happened to Scar and why it had happened, but they couldn't come up with a proper reason. Al felt something weird was going on as he searched the room and noticed a black crow sitting on the windowsill by the door, but something about the bird was strange.

"Does anyone else see that black crow?" Al asked as he stared at the black crow and the others soon saw, but the bird soon flew away.

"Something is going on here," Lust said as she noticed the bird flying away with an evil glint in its eye.

"Rose, are you there my Rose?" Scar whispered as he tried to look to Rose as he searched the room for her face.

"Scar, I'm here, what do you want?" Rose asked as she held his hand as tears started to run down her face.

"I love you Rose and I will always love you no matter where I am," Scar said as his final words as he closes his eyes and his body went limp as his life slipped from him and Rose couldn't hold back the flood of tears as she watched his hand slide from hers.

"NO! Scar you can't leave me now; please don't do this to me I need you now more than ever," Rose yelled out that reached out to the living room where the others heard her scream.

Rose wept on Scar's bed, but her tears didn't go unnoticed as the black crow that had been sitting on the windowsill outside Scar's room noticed the tears and the sudden passing of the infamous State Alchemist Killer. A sly smile passed along its beak as it flew away and started to change as it flew into a nearby alleyway and changed into its true form.

"It is time we left for our next destination," Envy said as he slipped through the alleyway and back to his hideout.

Envy snuck back to the hideout wearing a cloak to hide his identity as he slipped through Lior towards his hideout and as he snuck back he kept rewinding the events that had happened to replay the event over and over in his mind as he relived the pain and suffering he had inflicted on Rose and the others. Once he made it back to the hideout he smashed down the door and started rummaging for his belongings and was talking amongst himself as he gloated over his latest task. Fletcher had no idea what the crazed Homunculi member had in store for him or the others he planned to hurt, but he had noticed maps scattered throughout Envy's section of the hideout. Some red; Lior, Risembool, Central, East Command Headquarters, Dabri, Xenitome, and Rush Valley, but they didn't mean anything….yet.

"Time to go my boy," Envy said as he gathered the items into a corner by a secret door that Envy had hidden from Fletcher's view.

"Where are you taking me this time and what did you do to my brother?" Fletcher asked through his gag.

"I didn't touch your brother, but one State Alchemist killer is out of my way from stopping me and to answer the first question, to find my next victim."  
"Who would that be?"

"Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist!"

With those final words, Envy snuck out of the hideout with Fletcher in tow, but Fletcher didn't know why he would be after a member of the Military but a thought as to what had happened to the former "State Alchemist killer" better known as Scar. Rose's cries of pain pierced the night and could be heard from the vast mansion of Scar and Al and the others would soon find out what had happened.

Rose sadly walked from the room that know housed the dead body of Scar, but she didn't want to hide her tears but yet she still wanted to and as she made her way into the living room where Al and the others sat, Al was the first to ask Rose what had happened and with that one question, Rose lost it and started to tell all that had happened.

"He has been fine up until now, but I don't know who would kill him," Rose said through her tears.

"Wait, something smells of foul play in this house and that smell is the same as Envy, but it's not in the house, its outside on that windowsill!" Lust said as she opened the window and upon the windowsill was the symbol of the Homunculi engraved on the windowsill.

"This was Envy's doing, but why?" Al wondered as he searched the room for answers.

Al placed his hand on the windowsill and for an instance his mind changed from what it was and he was able to see Envy's face and the hideout he had been hiding in and he also saw the maps that Envy had with him.

"Alphonse, what is it?" Lt. Ross asked as she shook him as he collapsed onto the floor.

"Move him to the couch!" Lt. Bloch said as he and Lt. Ross moved Al to the living room couch.

Time seemed to slip by as Al found it hard to come back to his friends and it was hard to hear their calls, but as his mind drifted he managed to see images of his brother working hard on something to return home, but in the corner of a room that Al didn't recognize he saw an alchemy transmutation circle on a wall. Al tried to call out to his brother that he had found the Gate for him to return home, but his cries won't leave him to call out. Suddenly, his mind flashed to Xenitome and the former castle of Mugiar and saw the same circle, but in that moment before he could pin point the location, he came to with his friends around him.

"Alphonse, Alphonse, are you there?" Lt. Ross asked as she shook him, but soon stopped when she noticed that Al was coming to.

"What happened to you?" Russell asked as he leaned over the couch.

"I touched the symbol on the windowsill and my mind went to where my brother was and then I found myself at Envy's hideout and found maps of where he planned to go next and then I went to Xenitome, but I know where he's going next," Al said as he stood up and walked towards a map on the wall.

'Where Al, where is he taking Fletcher?" Lust asked as she helped him up.

"He's heading back towards East Command Headquarters and I think I know who he's after," Al said as he pointed at the location of where East Command was, but he waited to tell everyone his answer.

"Who is it Al?" Rose asked.

"He's going after Colonel Mustang!" Al said as he touched the map.

The suspense and the heart break, but also the sort of "Dead Zone" twist with Al seeing Ed in the other world, Envy and Fletcher, and then Xenitome, sorry, but I LOVE the Dead Zone! I thought I add a little twist to the plot with seeing other things…okay I hope you guys enjoy this part of the story, because there's more to come! So stay tuned Fullmetal Alchemist Fans! Till next time, see you guys later!


	13. After the Rain

Ed and Alphonse had gotten through the emotional moment of Ed realizing the fact that maybe he was meant to return home and maybe he was meant to be here in this era with his father and finding out all he could about him and why he disappeared. Ed and Alphonse spent the next three days working late into the night and into early morning on putting the framework of the rocket together and working on chemical equations to get the right amount of chemicals for making the fuel. In the shadows, the two boys were unaware of the presence of Greed watching their every move, but not one of them knew what Greed had planned for the in the next moment, Greed walked into the room and struggle was on.

"Alphonse, would you please excuse Edward and me, we need to talk without interruptions," Greed said as he walked from the shadows and into the dining room.

"Yes sir, I'll get back to you on talking about the; you-know-what," Alphonse said as he winked secretly to Ed.

Greed shut the doors to the dining room and locked the doors and dimmed the lights, but as he stared at Ed, he seemed to circle the table like a vulture circling a fresh kill and Greed was know for such things, but Ed didn't know what Greed had in store for him.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Ed asked as he watched Greed with his eyes.

"Let's cut the crap out of this situation and get to the fat of crap of what you are doing with Alphonse!" Greed said as he slammed a fist on the table near Ed.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked sarcastically.

"You know what I mean! You two are working on the rocket secretly behind my back when I specifically told you not to do it!" Greed shouted as he grabbed Ed's right wrist, but Ed was too slick for him.

Ed managed to pull his arm out from Greed's grasp, but in the process he ripped his shirt sleeve to reveal to Greed that he still had his automail arm as he slammed Ed into the wall and holding him by hand.

"You listen to me Fullmetal, I have worked too hard to loose my life again because I will never, never return to that world of HELL! If you do plan to go forth with your plans, I will be forced to report you."  
"For what, trying to bring an end to a war of evil?" Ed asked through gritted teeth as he was starting to turn blue in the face.

"That and conspiring to assassinate Adolf Hitler and believe me the guys I've been working with believe every word of what I tell them about what goes on here at this house!" Greed said as he tightened his grip.

Ed locked down through half closed eyes as he saw Greed pull out a small pistol and pointing into the small of his back to prove that his threat was real and that he was not to be taken lightly. Ed knew what power Greed possessed as a member of the Homunculi, but he could still possess that same power as a human in this time era or were his threats empty promises.

"How would they be able to trust such an accusation? You have no proof," Ed said as he tried to push Greed off him, but his right arm was pinned behind him.

"I have my ways Fullmetal," Greed said as he pushed Ed further into the wall, "You understand that if I tie you to the accusations, I could also tie Alphonse and your father to them as well."

"You think you're so tough, but you don't have control over me!" Ed shouted as he turned around and kicked Greed squarely in the stomach, but in the process Greed managed to grab Ed's left leg and tear his pant's leg revealing the automail of his left leg.

* * *

Alphonse watched in silence from the shadows of what had happened and he couldn't believe what he was seeing as he saw the dim lighting hit the metal of the metal limbs that replaced what had once been flesh, blood, and bone. Alphonse was shocked by the violence that was happening between them and he didn't what to believe about Greed or Ed anymore, but he continued to watch as the two continued.

"Had enough Greed or are you still hoping for more?" Ed asked as he gained his breath back from the fight.

"No, I'm only gaining my second WIND!" Greed shouted as he took Ed by his left leg and twisted him around, but Ed managed to do a back flip to squeeze out of the situation as he prepared to fight hand to hand with the enemy.

As the two fought hand against hand the situation was getting tense, but before anymore damaged could be inflicted upon the house and each other, Hohenheim and Alphonse walked in to see the two foes split apart as Hohenheim walked in with Alphonse cowering behind him.

"What is the meaning of this and what was all that noise that was coming from here?" Hohenheim asked as he saw the indent in the wall from Ed and Ed's shirt sleeve and pant's leg torn.

"Greed---"Ed started say, but saw the evil glare he was getting from Greed.

"It was just an argument between two gentlemen sir," Greed said as he bowed to apologize for the mess and mouthed to Ed as he left the room, "I'll be watching you."

Greed left the room and retreated out the door towards a pub to calm his nerves and to chuckle over what he had started with Ed, but Ed was still taken back by what happened between them and was frightened that Greed may go through with his threat against him, Alphonse, and even his father. Ed left the living room and went to his room to get a new shirt and a pair of pants on to hide his secret from the past from Alphonse because Alphonse would never understand why he had the limbs.

* * *

When Ed came back downstairs, he found Alphonse in the office pouring over the notes that he had been working on, but he could not hide his fear and shame of spying on the two foes during their struggle.

"Don't worry about me Greed, one way or another I will get this bird off the ground whether you approve or not," Ed thought to himself as he sat down to help Alphonse with the equations and the blueprints as he massaged his sore arm.

"What happened between you and Professor Greed, Ed?" Alphonse asked as Ed poured over their notes, but never once looked up to see what Alphonse wanted from him.

"Nothing big, just a little disagreement between two guys," Ed said with a big grin to calm Alphonse's nerves.

* * *

Al and the others had not spoken since leaving Lior; Al wanted to do all he could within his power to help Rose through her grief, but from the looks of things she looked look like she didn't want to talk to anyone. Lt. Ross and Lt. Bloch sat together and slept most of the time on the return trip to East Command and Lust and Russell had been sitting on benches across from each other to discuss the next plan of action for what do to about Envy.

"Rose, I'm sorry about Scar, but I no there is no one that can replace him and he shall be missed, but you should remember, he is now with those he loves such as family like his brother," Al said, but he soon found the right side of his face stinging.

"You don't understand what I have to face, I never got to know what true love what have been for us!" Rose shouted as she cried, but she soon placed her head in her hands.

"I do understand Rose, when our mother died I couldn't help, but wonder, how much did our Mother love us; I understand it as I got older after she had died that the reason she hid that she was sick from us was to keep us safe and to make sure we didn't think that it was our fault that she died. A mother's love is almost as powerful as the love of someone you truly love because they are willing to die for you," Al said as he hung his head as he stared out the window.

Rose didn't notice the tears forming in Al's eyes as the painful memories of his mom seemed to flood back, but they were memories of his mother before she died and the other memories of the past seemed to be nothing but a blur. Rose took Al's hands in hers and whispered to him silently, "Thank You Alphonse."

* * *

Envy and Fletcher had been riding the train secretly for quiet some time, but out of sight of someone seeing the gag and the bindings on his hands, but as the conductor announced that they had an hour and a half till they arrived at East Command Headquarters for those wishing to get off.

"I will remove this gag and your bindings, but only under threat of death of you scream out for help," Envy said with gritted teeth as he held a knife secretively to Fletcher's side.

"Where are we going?" Fletcher asked as he rubbed his wrists and glared at Envy who was in disguise as a motherly figure.

"We're almost to Auntie and Uncle's house Fletcher my dear," Envy said in a playful, motherly voice.

"What are you doing?"

"Play along so that no one gets suspicious about you and me," Envy said in a normal voice as he tightened his grip on Fletcher's arm.

"Where are we going, _mommy"_ Fletcher said as he cringed at having to call him "Mommy".

"Like I told you, Auntie and Uncle's house, East Command Headquarters," Envy said in a motherly voice.

What lies ahead for Fletcher and the others? Will Greed turn Ed, his father and Alphonse? Will Al and the others be able to stop Envy's plans before something happens to Mustang and will Lt. Hawkeye mistake Winry for someone of interest for Mustang? Find out when I post the next chapter when tears come forth when an event of the past is revealed to Al. Find out what trouble Ed and Greed will get into with their ego's getting out of control. Bye for now readers!


	14. Remembering Hughes

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters, but if I did this story would be a continuing part of the series after it ended!

It had been several days since Ed's fight with Greed and Alphonse had gone back to researching items for the "top secret" mission Ed and Alphonse were working on, but lately Ed had found himself doing other things besides helping Alphonse, but managing to stay out of the way of Greed, even if his threat may seem empty.

"Alphonse, have you seen Ed around lately? I'm getting worried and I think he maybe up to something," Hohenheim asked as he walked into the Study Hall where he found Alphonse.

"No I haven't sir, but I'm sure he's staying out of trouble," Alphonse said as he followed Hohenheim's gaze to the stairway that led to Ed's room.

Ed was staying out of trouble, but he was doing something that could get his father and others in trouble he wasn't careful about what he was doing, but he knew that had to get home one way or another, but without alerting Greed or his father and making sure that Alphonse didn't find out either. Lately, Ed had been having strange dreams that were swirled with the memories of his fight with Envy that caused him to come into this world and each night he seemed to be getting closer to the location of the Gate, but each night he woke up in a cold sweat as he got closer to the Gate.

"Why do I keep getting that same strange dream and what does it mean?" Ed thought as he lay on his bed with his right sleeve rolled up as he stared at the glistening metal that was his entire right arm.

The metal that had become his right limb and his left leg had also become of metal since that one sad moment of failed transmutation to bring back a life that had been life, but each time he saw his metal limbs he started to ponder the fact that he almost lost his life that night as well. If Al hadn't been there to help him, he could have bleed to death if Pinako and Winry hadn't installed his automail. The time he spent in this world, he felt moments of his past and his memories were starting to fade from his mind, but he knew that he couldn't forget those memories.

"The Gate must somewhere in this house, but where?" Ed thought out loud as he turned and slammed his feet on the floor.

The moment he did he noticed from the corner of his eye, a strange red glow started forming from under the door that was the closet in that moment, Ed gathered himself and headed towards the door and soon found what may have been the Gate, but for some reason he didn't see the world he had left behind. He found a world destroyed and the face of Envy lunged at him as he awoke from a sound sleep in a cold sweat with Alphonse standing over him.

"Ed, what happened to you? You look you have seen a ghost or something and you're very sweaty," Alphonse said as he wiped his hand on his pant's leg.

"It was nothing or more or less a nightmare, but it seemed so real. I saw the Gateway that led me into this world and I think I know where it might be at and if I'm right I can go home," Ed said as he followed Alphonse down into the study and there they remained the rest of the night.

* * *

Al and the others arrived at East Central Command Train Station during midday as the hustle and bustle of Military members going about their business amongst the everyday folks, but as Al and the others got off the train they were greeted by the smiling face of Lt. Jean Havoc.

"Welcome back and I see you guys are all in one piece," Lt. Havoc said jokingly.

"Havoc, why don't you just stop making wise cracks for once before I sick Maj. Armstrong on you and make you listen to his life story," Lt. Ross said as she walked pass the Lieutenant as a cigarette dropped from his mouth.

"Don't mind her, we've had a little adventure and some heart break happen while we were in Lior," Al said as he followed Lt. Ross and Lt. Bloch as Rose kept her eyes pointed to the ground which gave the Lieutenant his answer before he ask the meaning of Al's moment.

"Why are you here Lt. Havoc and where is Mustang?" Lt. Bloch asked as the company made their way back to headquarters.

"Lt. Hawkeye suggested I come and make sure you guys make it to headquarters safely with the fear of Envy possibly being here in the East and the second question, we haven't heard from him since he left for Risembool."

"Shesca, what are you doing?" Dr. Marcoh asked as he walked into her office where he found her surrounded by old books of Military records.

"I thought I read up more about what Hughes was trying to find out and did find out that in result ended getting him killed," Shesca answered.

"I don't think right now is the right moment because I've received word from Lt. Hawkeye that Havoc is on his way back with Al and the others any time and I don't think you looking over documents about Hughes when he shows up is the best way to start things off."  
"YOU DIDN'T KNOW HIM LIKE I DID!" Shesca shouted that reached out towards the Main Office where Lt. Hawkeye and the others sat awaiting Al's return.

* * *

Al and the others arrived soon after Shesca and Marcoh had stopped fighting as they made their way out of Shesca's office. Marcoh was first to exit Shesca's office as she tidied up her office.

"Welcome back Alphonse, I hope you found what you were looking for in Lior?" Lt. Hawkeye asked as she shook Al's hand.

"We did, but sadly we lost an ally in Lior…someone close to Rose and don't think right now is the best time to talk about it," Al said as he motioned towards Rose who was sitting by herself from the others.

"I understand, oh here are Dr. Marcoh and Shesca, you remember them don't you?"

"Oh yes, I do! It is so good to see you guys again," Al said happily as he shook their hands, but Shesca didn't dare look him in the eyes.

"Shesca, are you alright?" Dr. Marcoh asked.

"Yes, I just need to be alone for a moment," Shesca said as she made her way back to her office.

"During our search through some old files of the Military, because there has been nothing to do for awhile and we stumbled across some files that are related to your father, Alphonse, we believe he may have been working with the Mili---"Marcoh started to say, but stopped as Shesca called for him from her office.

* * *

Shesca was steaming mad as Marcoh made his way into her office, but she didn't dare show it to Marcoh and as he walked in and shut the door, there was an eerie silence in the room as Shesca cast her eyes down to her desk.

"Why did you do that?" Shesca asked Marcoh as she knocked the papers off her desk in a rage and as he blocked the flurry of papers with his hands.

"He the right to know," Marcoh as he tried to justify himself to Shesca as she threw a book at his head and caught him in the forehead.

"I know, but he hasn't seen his father in the past 11 or 12 years! Do you want the first thing he hears about his father is that he is the cause of the monsters that harmed the Elrics, members of the Military and are the cause of LT. COLONEL HUGHES' DEATH!" Shesca shouted as Al appeared in the doorway; Shesca didn't know that the door had been left open by accident and Al had heard all of the conversation.

"Al," Dr. Marcoh said as he heard the gasp from Al as he turned and came face to face with the young alchemist as tears started to form in his eyes.

"What did you say about Hughes?" Al asked as a sob rose in his voice.

"It was nothing," Shesca started to say, but the damage had already been done as Al moved to the wall and Lt. Hawkeye walked in to the situation.

"Alphonse, you and your brother had left for Rush Valley, but one night while he was investigating the notes from the East Rebellion, he came across something that caught his attention that could have toppled the government. He went to see Dr. Marcoh, but he figured out that he wasn't in Central. It is believed that the person impersonating Lt. Ross was killed by Hughes, but the person then changed shape and shot Lt. Col. Hughes at point blank range and killed him," Lt. Hawkeye said as she tried to comfort Al, but outside the office the other officers reheard the story because they had heard it once, but Russell, Lust, and Rose had never heard it along with Dr. Marcoh.

"I'm sorry Alphonse, forgive me for my outburst," Shesca said through her tears.

There was a moment of silence as Al slid down the wall to the floor and buried his face in his hands as he cried for the lose of a dear friend that had been more than a friend, to Al and Ed, Hughes may have been a pain, but he had been a mentor to them.

"He was like a father to brother and I," Al said as his shoulder heaved as his sobbed for the loss of his friend.

"I know Alphonse, we all miss him," Lt. Hawkeye said as she embraced the sobbing boy and cried along with him.

_There's one more angel in heaven_

_There's one more star in the sky_

_Hughes we'll never forget you_

_It's tough but we're gonna get by_

One More Angel in Heaven from _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat_

Sad moment for Hughes, okay the part where it says, Hughes, it's suppose to be Joseph, but I changed for this chapter. Next chapter is Mustang and Winry come to Headquarters and the search for Envy continues. More treachery is ahead and I want to send thanks out to the author "For Your Own Good" for her long, but helpful review! R&R


	15. Treachery in the East

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters, but I would like to thank the two reviewers that have red my fan fiction and written reviews, thank you very much and I only hope that others read this and enjoy it till the end! Just to let you guys know, "I'LL…NEVER…TELL!" _from don't Say a Word._

Mustang and Winry had been traveling for a few days now and not a single word had been said between the two companions as they headed back to East Command Headquarters. The unending silence was starting to get to Mustang as he tried to break the silence by asking some questions about the Elrics, but Winry didn't seem interested in talking to the Colonel.

"So, Winry, how long have you known the Elrics?" Mustang asked as he noticed Winry looking out the window as she watched the countryside roll by as the train seemed to roll on towards its destination.

"You could say I've known them for a long time," Winry said as she kept her eyes on the rolling countryside.

"What do you mean a long time?"

"You could say I have known them since we were kids."

Mustang still couldn't figure out the blonde girl as she seemed to cast her eyes to the floor as she seemed to fiddle with her fingers as the thought of Ed's watch and the date that still plagued her memory of the day and what had happened.

"Did you ever look inside Ed's watch Colonel?" Winry asked as she moved next to him.

"No, why do you ask?"

"While he was home getting repairs I got a hold of his watch and I opened it up and noticed that engraved on the inside of the flap was a date engraved, but as I looked at it, it reminded me of the day that Ed and Al left for the Military. He and Al torched their home as they left and they haven't been back since their repairs."

"What does the date mean and was there anything else?"

"He wrote "Remember", but I never figured it out until one night I was sleeping and the memories of the past, of the night they did the impossible and then I remembered why, it was so that he would never forget his promise to bring their mother back and to always remember her."

Mustang sat in stunned silence, he knew parts of why the Elric's were like they were, but their home being torched seemed knew to him because he didn't seem the remains of what seemed to be their home just flowers that made a layout of the former Elric home.

"There is something I need to get off my chest about the past and your parents," Mustang said as he moved to the bench where Winry had been sitting.

"What is it?" Winry asked.

"During the fighting, we had received word that two doctors had been helping out the Ishbal rebels because they would come back and strike members of the Military during the night. I was order by Brigadier General Basque Gran to find the location of the rebel doctors and execute them. A million thoughts ran through my mind of why I should do it, but my heart was telling me I shouldn't, but I was under orders to do what I was told. I felt so guilt after words to the point that I want to shot my self and end my life.'

"Dr. Marcoh stopped me before I did something so stupid that I would regret it the rest of my life, but forever I have held the memory of what I did during that fight, there have been times when I wanted to end the painful memories. I even tried performing a taboo that would allow me to both erase the memories and end my life, but once again I was saved by a friend."  
Winry sat shaking at what she was hearing and what Mustang told her about what he planned to do to himself to end the suffering of the painful memories of killing her parents, but, why? Winry took the shaking Colonel in her arms as the train rolled onto towards East Headquarters. The two train companions cried with each other and the healing of old scars and pains were been healed, but there as much healing to be done at East Headquarters for a young alchemist that had found out the truth about a dear friend's death.

* * *

Al had been hiding from his friends since his emotional breakdown in Shesca's office and the headquarters had turned into a ghost town as everyone tried to remain quiet as Al slept in extra quarters where he could be alone. Lust and Russell talked amongst themselves as they tried to rack their brains about ideas of where Envy could be by thinking of allies of the Elric's in the towns they had visited and reasons why he would go to such towns.

Rose sat alone as she watched the sun starting to set and as she looked out the window she noticed Lt. Hawkeye standing on the training grounds alone as her shadow stretched behind her as the sun was setting. Lt. Ross and Bloch had returned to their old jobs for the moment. Shesca and Marcoh had been avoiding each other for a long time after their fight as they looked over the files and placed them back in their draw in the filing cabinet, but the silence was soon broken as Al walked into the room.

"Al, you okay?" Rose asked as she took her eyes away from the window as Lt. Hawkeye fell to her knees and wept openly for the first time since Hughes' death.

Lt. Hawkeye had been the type of person to hide her emotions and not show them in front of others in fear of the male officers in the office thinking that she was weak for crying and that she was nothing more than a typical woman. All her emotions seemed to fall out as she pounded the ground, but she didn't noticed Lt. Havoc walking towards her.

"Lt. Hawkeye, I'm heading to the train station to retrieve the Colonel," Havoc said as he stood a few feet away.

"You're dismissed Lieutenant," Hawkeye said as she picked herself off the ground and headed back in doors.

* * *

"Al, you okay, you're not saying anything?" Russell asked as he moved towards Al.

"Where are the papers we found in Lior at Envy's hideout about the whereabouts of where he maybe?" Al asked as he moved towards an empty desk where the documents lay strewn about.

Al and the others worked and worked on figuring out what Envy had in store for the friends and the allies of Al and the others, but no matter what they did seemed to led to dead ends, but as Mustang and Winry walked into the room.

"From the look of things, I believe he may be headed towards your hometown Alphonse," Lt. Hawkeye said as she looked at the clues again.

"NO!" Winry said as she fell to her knees which made Al and the others turn to notice Mustang and Winry standing in the room.

"No, he's not going to Risembool," Al said as he kept his eyes on the clues.

"Where is going to then Al?" Russell asked.

"He's on his way here to headquarters and he may be disguised as anyone so we must be on the alert at all times," Al said as he stuck a dart on the map of East Command.

"What do you mean?" Mustang asked as he walked up to Al.

"Brother and I faced him at times and now its starting to make sense, he's planning to come here because he knows that this is the place where most of the State Alchemist's are assembled, Maj. Armstrong; the Strong Arm Alchemist, Dr. Marcoh; the Crystal Alchemist and you Colonel, the Flame Alchemist."

"Envy was always a trickster," Lust said, "but now he is playing with human lives."

* * *

Al and the other Military members decided that guards were to be posted outside the Headquarters to look for any signs of Envy while the others stayed inside to make sure that the inside was secure as well. Unfortunately, the same train that Mustang and Winry had ridden in on was also the same one that Envy and Fletcher had been on and they were not hiding out in an abandoned building in town.

"The Flame Alchemist can't resist the Lt. Hawkeye, so it should be easy to get rid of the Colonel first and then, the rest shall fall like dominoes," Envy said as he transformed into the Lieutenant.

"Leave my brother out of this or you shall answer to me when this is over," Fletcher said as he tried to undo his bindings.

"Don't worry; your brother will be safe…for now."

Envy slipped away into the night towards East Headquarters to find Mustang with an evil grin upon his face as the hidden dagger that was coated in the poison that killed Scar hung from his waist hidden secretly from where no one could see it. It would be the ultimate end to the Flame Alchemist and would be a downfall among the Military and treachery was apparent in the moment.

Most of the Military officers and Al's companions had made their way to the Mess Hall to grab a bite to eat, but Mustang stayed behind in the office as he organized the papers that Al and the others had brought back with them from Lior. The papers were covered in scribbles and rabbles from the mind of a person bent on destroying others lives and possibly even his own as the sign of Envy's insanity showed through his notes that the companions had found in the Lior hideout.

"Colonel Mustang, what are you still doing here?" Lt. Hawkeye asked as she walked into the room as she noticed the Colonel putting the papers into a drawer in his desk.

"I was just tidying up here and then I was on my way to the Mess Hall to grab a bite to eat before I go to bed," Mustang said as he eyed Lt. Hawkeye that seemed to have her hair done up a different way.

"Why don't you and I go out and eat out somewhere because Mess Hall food has its limits of eatable," Lt. Hawkeye said with a sly smile as she placed her hands on the Colonel's shoulders and started pushing him out the door.

* * *

Al sensed something was going on in the office as he sat in the silent Mess Hall and it was not apparent to anyone else in the room, but as Colonel Mustang walked pass with Lt. Hawkeye on his arm, he looked down to the end of the table and noticed Lt. Hawkeye sitting with Lt. Ross and Rose as they sat talking about things.

"What's going on here, Lt. Hawkeye is down there, so who is that---OH NO!" Al said as he charged from his seat and grabbed Lt. Hawkeye by the arm and told her what he had just seen.

"Stay here and don't let onto to the others what is going on," Lt. Hawkeye said as she left the room with her gun drawn.

Lt. Hawkeye and Mustang had been walking through the town, but soon made their way towards a vacant part of the town which sent up a red flag in Mustang's conscience but his love for Lt. Hawkeye overruled his fear of what was going on.

* * *

"Lieutenant, why are we out here?" Mustang asked as he eyed where he was.

"I thought this would be romantic for us," Lt. Hawkeye said sweetly.

Mustang's mind was screaming "Run you moron!" but he couldn't take his eyes of the radiant Hawkeye and things were starting to get serious as she started to embrace him and as she did, she pulled out the secret knife that would cut the Colonel and poison him slowly.

"COLONEL!" Lt. Hawkeye shouted as she rounded the corner with her gun drawn.

"Lieutenant, if you are here…then who is this?" Mustang asked as Envy shed his disguise and charged towards Lt. Hawkeye and tried to slash at her with a dagger not covered in poison.

Lt. Hawkeye tried to dodge as she shot at Envy, but Envy managed to cut her in the arm which caused the Lieutenant to drop her weapon and lose her focus on the Colonel as she managed to shoot Envy in the left arm as he cut the Colonel with the poison covered dagger.

"We shall meet again Flame Alchemist, but I doubt it," Envy shouted as he ran into the darkness as Lust and Russell came around the corner with Al in tow.

"What did I tell you about not letting anyone know about what was going on Alphonse!" Lt. Hawkeye shouted as she held her arm.

"We have to go after Envy, he's getting away," Mustang managed to scream out as he lay on the ground on his knees.

"No use hunting him tonight," Russell said as he helped Mustang off the floor.

"He'll get away and we'll never find him again," Mustang said as he felt the pain of the dagger stab.

"If that's all you're worried about, you probably don't care about that gash in you right arm," Lust said as she slugged him in the sore arm.

"OW!" Mustang screamed out as he tried to swing at Lust.

"Sir, let's get you back to Headquarters so Dr. Marcoh can bandage it," Lt. Hawkeye said as Al helped her back to Headquarters.

"But---"

"NOW!"

Next time on Where is my Brother? Envy faces a mature Fletcher as he talks back to him and Mustang faces the starting consequences of the poison that now flows through his veins. Still more to come, but you have to until the next post of this story! Still so much more to happen. See you guys!


	16. Love on the Horizon

Lt. Hawkeye and the others had returned to East Command Headquarters were a flurry of questions were asked as Mustang was brought in with a knife wound in his shoulder and the same for the Lieutenant, but Mustang went to his room to be alone from the hustle and bustle as Dr. Marcoh, with Shesca's help, bandaged Lt. Hawkeye. The Lieutenant couldn't take her eyes of Mustang for a second as Marcoh bandaged her arm as an unrelenting fear of foreboding seemed to surge forth as Marcoh tied off the bandage.

"That should do it for you Lt. Hawkeye, something wrong because you seem kind of vacant at the moment," Dr. Marcoh said as he closed up his bag and set his bag on the desk.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Mustang. Envy stabbed him pretty hard and from what Alphonse told me about the fact that Scar was killed by poison that had mysteriously found its way into his bloodstream was the culprit, I fear the same may happen to the Colonel," Lt. Hawkeye said as her eyes wandered to the door of Mustangs' room.

"I'm sure he's fine, besides he's a tough solider all and all."

Lt. Hawkeye wanted to believe that, but an unrelenting fear was overthrowing his kind and caring words that should have reassured of the possible and then again, Mustang wasn't the kind of guy to come out and say how he felt if he was sick or was sore or anything of the sort. Those things started to make the Lieutenant's heart race faster and faster as the thought of the unthinkable happening to the Colonel and the words Envy kept coming back. What did he mean by, "Until we meet again, and then again, maybe not?"

* * *

Envy slinked into the hideout as he held his right arm as blood seemed to travel down like a small stream as it started to make a small pool at his feet as he slammed the door for the entire neighborhood to hear as he placed his head against the door and started to laugh at the antics that had previously happened.

"What are you laughing about that is so funny?" Fletcher asked as he came from the shadows, but he stopped suddenly when he saw the blood and Envy trying to remove the bullet from his arm with his teeth.

"That stupid Colonel, he'll fall for anything when it comes to a woman he loves so much to trust instead of his own instincts!" Envy said through the laugher as he slid to the floor and with his knees bent to his chest and his legs spread apart.

"What did you do Envy?"

"I tricked him into thinking that I was Lt. Hawkeye!"

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say, things didn't go like I hoped and I ended up having to fight and when I cut him… what he doesn't know is that my dagger blade was covered in the same poison that I gave Scar!" Envy said laughingly as he held up the dagger and let it drop onto the floor to stick into the floorboards.

Fletcher stood nervously in the middle of the room as he watched the fool make a fool of himself, but all Fletcher could do was stare at the bloody knife that was covered in the Colonel's blood as it seemed to swim together with the poison the covered the blade. The colors were enough to make anyone sick to watch its eerie dance of death play upon the floor of the abandoned home.

"Fetch me a wrap for this," Envy said as he caught his breath.

"No," Fletcher said defiantly like a little child as he stood his ground.

"I mean it kid!"

"I said, "No"'"

"Don't make me hurt you like I will your brother."

"Leave…my…brother… out…of …this!" Fletcher said as he picked up the dagger from the floor and waved at the murderous Homunculi's face.

"Do it now or so help me I will make you suffer through a world of HELL!" Envy said as he pulled out a hidden dagger that he had used to cut Lt. Hawkeye with and was going to use on Fletcher.

Fletcher let the murderous Homunculi and headed to the back room where he had found bandages and other forms of bandages to help Envy, but his conscious was telling him that he should let Envy die of his own acts. Fletcher headed for the doorway of the supplies, but he didn't notice was that Envy had gotten off the floor and took the secret dagger and threw it at the doorway as he called out Fletcher's name.

"Fletcher, I need to say something," Envy said as Fletcher started to turn around, but he knew had to react as he looked into a piece of broken glass and noticed the dagger.

Fletcher grabbed a piece of wood and turned to face Envy as he tossed the dagger straight towards Fletcher's heart, but Envy missed Fletcher as Fletcher held the piece of wood up to block the attack.

"Whatever you want, I'll be back when I have the supplies," Fletcher said as he took the dagger out of the piece of wood and tossed into the floor.

Envy saw the look of hatred in Fletcher's eyes and knew that since taking the boy, Fletcher had grown into a man like his brother and he knew that either he fight back against the boy or else the boy would become his demise in the end. Fletcher came back into the room with the bandages and tossed them at Envy's feet as he moved to the wall away from the murderer and there he sat the rest of the night.

"You've got guts kid, but stuff like that can turn into problems that even what you pulled tonight won't save you," Envy thought as he stared at the boy as he bandaged his arm.

* * *

Everyone else at Headquarters at either been working on the clues from Lior or where in bed by then, but Lt. Hawkeye found herself still awake as she moved to Mustang's room to attend to his wound and possibly about what he found in Risembool.

"Whose there?" Mustang called out as he sat on the edge of the bed looking out the window that reflected the eye patch over his left eye.

"It's me sir," Lt. Hawkeye answered as she opened the door with bandages for his arm.

"I thought you went to bed hours ago, but I guess not."  
"How are you feeling sir?"

"I've been better, but I have this weird pain in my arm from where Envy stabbed me."

"I brought dressings for your wounds."  
Lt. Hawkeye and Mustang talked for a couple hours over what had happened in the alleyway between Envy and Mustang, but then the conversation moved towards what Mustang had found in Risembool. He told about what he had found out through some friends of the Elrics and the heated fight that Winry with him at the dinner table one night and how he had to tell the truth to Winry about what happened and why the events of her parent's deaths occurred.

"Have you ever thought that maybe someone in the department liked you Lt.?" Mustang asked as he stared into the Lieutenant's eyes.

"I've had my doubts and theories, but I don't think there is anyone," Hawkeye said as she wrapped the bandaged a little tight.

"I've always thought that coworkers shouldn't date, but I've seemed to think differently these last few days," Mustang said as the pain of the poison was slowing working with each tying of the bandage.

"I've thought that maybe some should and some should stick to business," Hawkeye said as she tightened the bandage.

"Maybe you're right, but these you can't be too careful."

"I'm done, but promise me one thing," Hawkeye said as she tied off the bandage and leaned forward to whisper something in Mustang's ear, "Don't go trying to be the hero and getting yourself killed, because I have plans for you."

Mustang cringed in pain as Hawkeye socked him in the sore arm that she had just attended to, but he knew that it was out of love for him and he understood that he was interested in her, but did she feel the same way.

"For the record Lieutenant, you hit like a girl," Mustang said as he escorted Hawkeye out of his room.

"You want me to hit you harder next time sir?" Hawkeye said as she readied her fist to sock him again, but twice as hard.

"No, I'll do as you say even though I'm the superior officer."

Lt. Hawkeye found an alchemy book sitting on his dresser and as she left the room she took the time to throw it at his head as it made a thumping noise at it hit him in the head that knocked him out as he fell onto the bed, unconscious to catch some sleep.

"Good night sir," Lt. Hawkeye said as she closed the door and posted a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door.

A little romance and little action from Fletcher, but in the next chapter things start to get a little bumpy as Envy's tricks don't stop at stabbing the Colonel with a poisoned dagger this time Al decides to go and search for Envy himself without help, but will Mustang be okay as the poison races through him? Find out next time.


	17. Treachery on the Horizon

Ed had been spending most of his time in his room studying up on alchemy and all he could about what the way that the Gate works and possible ways of returning home. Alphonse started to fear that Ed was liable to lose his sanity with number of hours he was spending alone in his room away from others, but he knew that working on a way home was more important than begin among others at the moment. Hohenheim had kept his distance from the boys for a long time from a distance he had been watching Greed in secrecy and he had known what Greed had planned for Hohenheim and the others.

"Edward, whatever you're doing, please don't let Greed know what you are doing or else your very life maybe ended," Hohenheim thought as he turned his gaze from the rain streaked window.

* * *

Envy had been monitoring his wound from his fight with Colonel Mustang and Lt. Mustang, but he was planning on how to put Fletcher in his place after his run in with him after the fight. Fletcher had learned to keep his distance from Envy, but as he sat alone in the shadows he was unaware of whatever diabolical plan Envy had planned to harm others.

"Fletcher, I want you to stay here, I have some unfinished business take care of with the Colonel and a meddling alchemist," Envy said as he turned into Lt. Hawkeye once again.

Fletcher could care less, but secretly he feared for the Colonel and Al especially his brother, Russell, but as he watched Envy change into the Lieutenant he could only think what could happen in the time he spent been trapped here in the abandoned house.

"Brother, please be safe," Fletcher thought as he watched his captor escaped out the door and head towards East Command Headquarters.

* * *

Mustang had been sleeping soundly after begin hit in the head by an alchemy book from Lt. Hawkeye; Al and the others had found rooms to sleep in for the night and as each of them went to their separate rooms, only one of them could tell something was liable to happen tonight. Al brushed his hand across the windowsill of his room and in a flash the image of Envy flashed through his mind and the fight that had happened with Lt. Hawkeye, Mustang and Envy.

"Nothing is going to happen, I think the events of tonight are starting to tangle up with my visions," Al said as he retreated to his bed.

Envy watched as the lights in headquarters started to go off one by one and when the last light went out, a sinister smile crossed his lips as he made his way down onto the battle grounds of the headquarters and slinked pass the guards as a guard and made his move inside the headquarters. The halls were dark and quiet as the companions slept soundly without fear of attack, but as Envy walked the halls as the Lieutenant, he opened each door silently as he checked to see which room was Al's. He soon found the room and made his way into the shadows of Al's room and soon made his move.

"Wake up Alphonse, there is something I must tell you," Lt. Hawkeye said as she stood in the shadows.

"What is it and can't it wait till morning?" Al asked sleepily as he turned over in his bed, but he soon realized that it was not the Lieutenant as he sat up and noticed the symbol of the Homunculi on her hand.

"I must tell you now Alphonse or else you maybe unable to stop Envy's plan to kill MUSTANG!" Lt. Hawkeye said as Envy shed his disguise to reveal his true self.

"What do you want?"

"I have a message for you on who I will attack on my long list of "Enemies to Kill, Alphonse."

"Who do you want?"

"THE FLAME ALCHEMIST!"

* * *

With that Envy fled the room through the window as Al screamed out "NO" as he awoke from his nightmare in a cold sweat and his scream went throughout the headquarters to the others as they sprung up in their beds and ran towards Al's room.

"Alphonse, what happened?" Lt. Hawkeye asked as she sat on the edge of Al's bed.

"I had a vision of Envy as you Lt. and he told me who he plans to get rid of next," Al said as he looked around the room to the others.

"Who is it?" was the question that seemed to be upon the faces of the friends and other Military officers as they waited for an answer.

"He's after Mustang and this can only mean one thing."  
"That mean's he's here in the city same where," Russell said as he answered the one question on everyone's mind.

"How do we know for sure?" Lt. Hawkeye asked as she turned to Russell.

"Envy was the one that attacked Colonel Mustang tonight," Lust said as she moved from the shadows to add more to the situation.

"Right, Lt. Hawkeye said as she tried to understand where Lust was going with her thought.

"That means and proves and that he is within the cities boundaries, but we don't know where he is and unless we find him, he may fulfill his threat against Mustang if we don't take the chance to find him," Russell said as he looked to the doorway as his mind's eye wandered to Mustang's room as everyone looked towards his room.

* * *

Mustang was in serious danger and there wasn't much time to find Envy before another attack or possible encounter him disguised as someone else and cause more harm or worse, try and pull what he had done to Scar and now possibly Scar.

Envy made his way through the halls as the others sat in Al's room asking more and more about his dream which gave him time to slink into Mustang's room where he found the alchemist asleep, but sweating in his sleep. Envy slinked to Mustang's bedside and silently shook his arm as to try and bring him from his sleep, but as he awoke he slapped the air and caught Envy in the face. As Mustang tried to open his eyes to see who was in the room, he swung his arm again Envy caught his arm and yanked Mustang up as he placed his placed his left hand on Mustang's mouth.

"Good evening Colonel Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. It is so good to see you again and may I say for the last time," Envy said as Mustang widened his eyes in fright as an evil grin crossed Envy's face as he removed his hand from Mustang's face.

"What do you want with me you slimy bastard!" Mustang said as pain shot through his arm.

"I've come with a message about the poison that now flows through your very veins is the same that ended the life of once great State Alchemist Killer, Scar. Now if you are willing to work with me, I will tell you the exact poison that now flows through your arm."

"What did you do to me?"  
"Now, now Colonel, I am in control of this situation!" Envy said as he tightened his grip on Mustang's neck, "I hold all the cards in this game of cat-and-mouse and I also hold the antidote, the exact poison is the same used to kill vermin like yourself and those other "dogs of the Military", but believe me it won't do any good to give that information to you because its starting to work as we speak."

With that Envy dropped Mustang on the floor of the room and slinked into the shadows as he disappeared like vapor, leaving Mustang gasping for air on the floor where Envy dropped him. As Envy disappeared, Lt. Hawkeye came in and found the Colonel gasping for breath as he grabbed his neck and his arm as he crawled back towards his bed.

"Colonel, what happened to you?" Lt. Hawkeye asked as she helped the weary Colonel to bed.

"I fell out of bed because of a bad nightmare, but it felt so real, but I'm fine now," Mustang said, lying to the Lieutenant.

"You better be or will put you in your place," Hawkeye said as she saw that Mustang was fine and shut the door behind her as she made her way back to her room, but a sense of foreboding and darkness seemed to be looming around Mustang's room and Hawkeye could sense, but she disregarded it as nothing.

Dawn was hours away and Envy crept back into his hideout to sleep through the night and the early dawn so that he could attack his enemies with a fresh start and as he slept a dark smile crossed his features in the darkness of the cool house. Fletcher had been awake since Envy had left for his "secret mission" and since his return and when he saw the evil smile, a fear of what had happened or was going to happen crossed his mind.

"What am I going to do to get out of this mess and what have you been doing?" Fletcher thought as he watched Envy sleep like a baby with evil dreams of attacking friends and allies of the young alchemist, Alphonse Elric.

Where is my brother: Chapter 17 or 18, Mustang's facing problems, a search is about to start for an evil needle in haystacks of abandoned homes around East Command, Envy is up to no good. What could possibly happen? A lot of things can happen, find out on the next chapter of Where is my Brother. See you guys!


	18. Tension Rising

I would thank all of you who have red and reviewed this fan fiction; they have been very helpful, but the other day I went online to check my emails and found that I had received 11 reviews from one reviewer by the penname of Aquabubble! I would thank the reviewer for all of his/hers reviews and to clear some things up in case you don't know why I included Envy, Greed, Lust, and Scar along with Dr. Marcoh and Shesca. I added them in because I'm still watching the series because it has not ended yet and I added them because…well…in my mind they still exist regardless if the do or don't die in the series.

The Hawkeye Mustang faces in the fan fiction when he lured away from HQ is not the "true" Hawkeye, its Envy in disguise.

The two figures in a chapter you reviewed were Lust and Russell.

Greed is a BAD guy in this story not a GOOD guy.

As a note, for Scar, I believe he lives through the end of the series and I thought put him in for some excitement to the fan fiction, for the fans.

Once again thank you all and especially Aquabubble for the reviews, I was shocked at the number, 11! Thank you all and I will update as much as I possible can when I have time, summer classes are almost over, but I'm trying on top of trying to stay on top of my classes. Bye!

* * *

Envy had been up since dawn gloating over what he had done to those within East Command Headquarters and he was planning his next attack against Al and his companions, but this time the attack would be personal, the attack would be against Hohenheim due to a dark and hidden secret that Envy held onto. Envy sat on the floor with a map of Risembool in front of him as he planned his attack as he poured over his papers of notes about people in connection to the Elrics that lived in Risembool. The only possible connection to them would be Winry's grandmother, Pinako, she would be the one take the force of his attack, but there was someone else he planned to harm, but it was too much plot. Fletcher sat in the shadows watching the evil Homunculi member plotting his evil deeds and with each passing moments he tossed the dagger that Envy had tossed at him into the floor as he plotted his revenge.

* * *

Al was the first one up in East Command Headquarters as he moved to the office where Mustang's desk stood and he imagined the many times he and Ed had to face Mustang's stern looks, but his caring features seemed to soften the moments they faced him on missions he had for them. He remembered the moments when Mustang would slam the phone back on the receiver whenever Hughes said something stupid; the faces of the officers seemed shine throughout the room, but his feeling of finding Fletcher and getting his brother back over took the emotions he felt as he stood in the cold office. He made his way to the Mess Hall where he found his companions eating a cold breakfast and was ready to look for Envy and Fletcher. 

"You guys ready to do this?" Al asked as he grabbed a small bite of breakfast.

The answer was unanimous amongst the companions as they all nodded their heads and headed out into the marketplace of East Command as each of the friends spread out throughout to find any signs of Envy's hideout, but they turned up nothing as they came back together at the Mess Hall to discuss what they found.

"We end up at nothing but dead ends all day long!" Russell said as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Russell, you shouldn't take it out on the table," Lt. Hawkeye said as she entered the room.

"Lt. Hawkeye, we didn't expect to find you here," Al said surprised as the Lieutenant walked into the room with a look of worry on her face.

"What's the matter Lt. Hawkeye?" Rose asked.

"It's the Colonel; I'm worried about him because I haven't seen him up and about since last night."

"Maybe he's still sleeping," Al said as he tried to put a good outlook on the situation, but it didn't calm her nerves as she walked from the room and walked towards Mustang's room.

Al and the others started to walk back to their rooms to study over the notes and papers that they had been studying over to find out what Envy was planning for them and where he may strike next. Dr. Marcoh had been in his office with Shesca most of the day and they had been sorting through Military files looking for any clues that could help Al and the others, but nothing.

* * *

Mustang got up from his bed, but a shooting pain shot up in his arm that seemed to shot into his heart as he got up from his bed and started to walk towards the door to call out for help, but the pain is too much that it stops any chances of calling out for help. He crawled to the door and tried to knock on the door, but his knocks went unanswered as he slid to the floor in a heap, gasping for air and lay on the floor as the poison seemed to cloud over and his eyelids dropped as he start to sleep a sleep that maybe his last.

* * *

Lt. Hawkeye was walking towards Mustang's room when she heard the collapsing sound him falling to the floor and as she banged on the door to get his attention she found that her knocks were in vain. She pulled open the door to find an unconscious Mustang on the floor with his eyes closes and his breathing was shallow as she pulled him off the floor and onto his bed. Once Mustang was back on his bed, his eyes started to flutter as he tried to mutter something Lt. Hawkeye, but his words were mumbled and incoherent as the Lieutenant ran from the room to seek out Dr. Marcoh. 

"Dr. Marcoh, I need your help right now!" Hawkeye said as she rushed into his office, out of breath.

"What is it Hawkeye?" Dr. Marcoh asked as he gathered his bag and tried to find out what was going on.

"It's Mustang, he's not breathing the way he should, something is wrong with him and fear that it may be the consequence of his fight with Envy the other night."

Dr. Marcoh and Hawkeye made no stops along the way back to Mustang's room where they found him struggling to sit up as he noticed Dr. Marcoh walk in as he tried to tell him what happened in the struggle with Envy, but he managed to whisper into the doctor's ear the poison that now was making its way through him as it prepared to kill him.

"I believe he poisoned me with rat poison," Mustang said as he collapsed back onto the bed.

Dr. Marcoh didn't stop to talk to Hawkeye as he set about trying to help Mustang, but not even the medicine's he had in his bag were able to help and he didn't dare use the liquid form of the Philosopher's Stone to help him. It had caused it's share of disaster and had been a constant struggle for the Elrics as they tried to seek it out for themselves to regain what they lost, but it was the only way to save Mustang. The room was deadly silent as Hawkeye watched with tears in her eyes as she waited to see whether Mustang would pull through this problem.

"I think he'll pull through this, but I think he just needs to rest for the time begin Lieutenant," Dr. Marcoh said as he put away the Philosopher's Stone.

"Thank you Dr. Marcoh, thank you very much," Hawkeye said as she sat by Mustang's bedside and watched over him as he started to slowly regain his strength.

* * *

Al stirred in his sleep because he was mad that they couldn't find any clues or hints of where Envy was hiding and the memories of the past started to swirl back to him like a whirlpool as he started to remember the fights between him, Ed and the Homunculi. Envy seemed to charge back into his memory, but as Envy seemed to play on his mind his mind wonder to the outside streets. He found himself chasing down his brother through the streets, but the image of his brother faded as he came upon the location of Envy's hideout in which he found himself waking up in a cold sweat. 

"I now know where Envy's hiding," Al said as he got out of bed and got dressed and then wrote a note to the others to where he was headed as he pinned to his door as he snuck out of the headquarters.

A midnight train started to roll in as the sound of the train whistle pierced the night as it pulled into East City Train Station. The sound of the train was enough to awaken the town, but mysteriously it didn't as a muscular figure walked from the train with his cap pulled down upon his head. The man pulled his trench coat closer to himself as he stepped onto the platform and gathered his belongings and made his way down the platform towards the town and towards East Command Headquarters. The man walked through the town as he admired the scenery of the town he had left for a few weeks to visit his family after the situation of the Military versus of the Homunculus. It felt good to be back on solid ground where he knew that he could be himself, one of the many members of the State Military.

"I'm home," said the muscular figure as he moved from the station platform towards East Headquarters.

Al couldn't fall asleep after waking up in a cold sweat from his vivid dream of Envy and his hideout, but he knew that he shouldn't leave Headquarters without leaving some way of letting the others know where he went. Al decided to sit and write a note that he would post on the outside of his bedroom door so if someone came looking for him they wouldn't have to worry, but he knew either way he would face the consequence for not telling anyone regardless.

_I know where Envy is hiding in the city_

_Don't come looking for me_

_If you do, I fear that my plan might fail _

_If anyone intervenes my life may not be the only one in jeopardy_

_But Fletcher's as well._

_Don't be mad because I promise to return with Fletcher._

_I will try to stay safe, but I doubt that may be able to keep that promise._

_Sorry,_

_Alphonse Elric_

With that Al left the note on the door and headed for the streets of East City to look for the streets that he had chased his brother down in his dream that would lead to Envy's hiding place, but the streets were dimly light by street lights and the rising sunrise. The city lay asleep unaware of what was going on in the underbelly of the darkness that was hiding within its very walls. Al walked the streets and there was only one thought one his mind, find Fletcher and get him back to the Headquarters so they could concentrate on stopping Envy.

"I'm coming Fletcher…Envy…you…are… mine," Al said as he walked the streets towards a darkened area of town where he figured it was the exact location as it was in dream.

* * *

No one knew that Al had been gone hours before the sun had risen into the sky as the searchers for Fletcher got up to ready for the day and they started going about their business until they heard the scream of Winry from Al's room. 

"What is it Winry?" Russell asked as he rushed to Winry's side.

"This note, I found it on Al's door, you don't think that he went after Envy alone do you?" Winry asked as Lt. Ross came up the other side of the hallway.

"Lt. Hawkeye won't like hearing about this, but I think she deserves to know," Ross said as she left with the note and ran towards Mustang's room where she would find Hawkeye sitting at Mustang's bedside with her head on his bed.

Hawkeye had sat by Mustang's bedside most of the night in hopes that he would regain consciousness and partial strength from his near death experience from the consequence of fighting Envy previously. She had watched his chest rise and fall during the night, but she had fallen asleep from exhaustion, but was soon was shaken awake when Lt. Ross walked in with the note from Al in her hand.

"Lt. Hawkeye, are you awake?" Ross asked as she gently shook Hawkeye from her sleep.

"Who's there?" Hawkeye asked as she came up with her hands flailing.

"Lieutenant, it's me…Lt. Ross, I have a note here from Alphonse. Supposedly, he left early this morning to look for Envy because according to his note he knows where he is."  
"What are you talking about Lt. Ross?" Mustang asked weakly as he struggled to get up.

"Colonel, you're awake, according to this note from Alphonse he knows where Envy is and his going after him and he plans to try and retrieve Fletcher, but he doesn't anyone to come looking for him," Hawkeye said surprised as she helped him so he could read the note.

"How long has he been gone?" Mustang asked after he finished reading the note.

"We have figured since before dawn," Winry said as she peeked her head in with the others waiting outside the door.

"I need to find him before he does something stupid," Mustang said as he struggled to get out of bed, Hawkeye pushed him back into the bed against his will as Russell and Lust walked in.

"Leave him to us," Lust said as she opened the door to reveal Russell, Rose and Lt. Bloch behind her.

"Lust and I will find him because we have been dealing with him the longest and we have an idea of where he maybe," Russell said as Lt. Bloch walked up towards the bed and saluted the Colonel.

"Sir, if it would be an consolation, I suggest that Lt. Ross and myself stay here at Headquarters in case Envy decides to attack directly or Alphonse shows up," Lt. Bloch said as Lt. Ross caught on to what Lt. Bloch was doing.

"As you wish, but Lust and Russell, I want you to take the others with you because if Alphonse his hurt you two will need help getting him back," Mustang said as the companions walked out to find Alphonse before it was too late.

* * *

Al had been wondering the darkened alleyway until the doorway of the abandoned home, but as he came closer to it, he could feel a darkness spreading over it as he stared into the boarded up windows of the home. Little did he know that in the darkness Envy was watching him as he had as Al had been walking through the town looking for the hideout. 

"Time to for the cat to play and the mouse to get what is coming to him," Envy said as he slipped to the side of the hideout as he opened the door a little bit to give Al a sense of hope.

Al noticed the door on the abandoned shack opened ajar; he moved to the door way and opened it up and started calling out Fletcher's name, but Fletcher was unable to answer Al's calls as Al made his way farther into the abandoned home.

"Welcome brother of the Fullmetal Alchemist, welcome to the house of terror and where you die!" Envy said as he came out his hiding place and tried to clobber Al, but Al dodged him as Fletcher came out hiding and started to tackle Envy.

"I warned you! NEVER….CROSS…ME…TWICE! Envy said as he kicked Fletcher across the room and into the wall where he lay unconscious.

"Fletcher!" Al screamed out as Envy clobbered him in the head with the butt of a gun that he had found in the abandoned gun vault where he had been hiding since his arrival to East City.

"So this is where it ends, but I was hoping to have more fun with you little one, but I guess that will have to wait," Envy said as he circled Al as he started to get onto his knees and gain some sense about himself as Envy took the butt of the gun and knocked him in the gut.

* * *

Russell, Lust and Rose had been walking the streets looking for any signs of Envy or even Al, but with no luck and little by little they were starting to worry that they were losing time looking for them. As they came around the corner, they were stopped by the cries of Rose as she doubled over in pain as she fell to the floor holding her stomach and crying in pain. 

"What is the matter with you?" Russell asked as he knelt by Rose's side.

"It's Alphonse, I think he's in trouble and he's in the house down there," Rose said as she painfully pointed a darkened home at the end of the alleyway where they stood.

Lust and Russell could sense the darkness that was radiating down the alleyway towards them like a dark cloud as they were almost bowled over by a blast of hot air that seemed to roll down the alleyway. They helped Rose up and headed towards the house where they were sure they would find Al and Envy and especially Fletcher, but would it be too late?

_Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange? _

_Come with us and you will see_

From, _The_ _Nightmare before Christmas: This is Halloween_

Hope you guys enjoyed that! The lyrics are meant for when Al walked in and Envy called out to him to taunt him, but don't worry; the lyrics will differ at times depending on the situation that is happening in the chapter. The next chapter shall answer any burning questions you guys have about what happens to Al and the others along with who is the guy that got off the train and was heading towards Headquarters! Until then enjoy and review.


	19. Traveling Towards Danger

Al was on his knees awaiting another blow from Envy's gun, but he sat alone in the darkness holding his head in pain as he hung his head and surveyed his surroundings as he tried to look for Fletcher, but he couldn't see anything in the darkness of the room but a figure moved in the shadows that soon moved behind him.

"Good afternoon worm, I'm glad to see you are alive still, but I'm going to change all that when the time is right," Envy said as he pulled out a dagger and held it to Al's throat, but he pulled it away as he pointed it towards his shoulders and looked for a place to hit Al with hit.

"What do you want with me and why do you want Fletcher?" Al asked as Envy moved the dagger down Al's right shoulder.

"You are no mere problem, but Fletcher was bait to lure you out of hiding because I know that his brother would seek you out for help to retrieve him," Envy said as he stuck the dagger in Al's right shoulder as Al screamed in pain.

* * *

Rose once again screamed in pain as she felt the hot sting of the dagger in Al's shoulder shoot into her arm, but as the friends charged on towards Envy's hideout they were hit with the darkness that seemed to seep from the hideout towards them, but they weren't going to let that stop them as they pushed forward into the hideout as they burst down the door.

"Well, if it isn't the searching and seeking brother and a former member of the once proud Homunculi with him," Envy said deviously as he pulled out another dagger and tried to charge Russell, but Russell knocked him on the ground.

"Find Fletcher!" Russell shouted as he motioned towards Lust as Rose helped Al up.

"Not so fast my friends! I have a weapon here in my hand that could destroy this entire building along with all of you!" Envy said as he threw a smoke bomb on the ground and ran to grab Fletcher as he snuck out the back, "Russell, here's a parting gift!" Envy said as he threw a dagger into Russell's right shoulder.

"Russell!" Fletcher screamed as he was rushed out of the room.

Russell tried to get up to run after his brother, but the dagger seemed to move in further into his arm with each movement; Rose helped Al up off the floor as the friends coughed through the smoke, but as Lust helped Russell up, she looked to where the smoke bomb lay on the ground and noticed that it had a second effect: it was meant to blow up the hideout!

"We need to get out of here now!" Lust said as she ran for the door with Russell on her back with Rose following closely as she noticed what Lust was talking about.

"Envy…he's getting away," Al said weakly as he stared back at the hideout when the friends were far enough away from the former hideout that was now covered in flames from the bomb.

"Save your strength Alphonse," Major Armstrong said as he came upon alongside Rose to help get Al back to Headquarters.

"Maj. Armstrong, what are you doing here?" Al asked.

"I just got back to East City and I saw the smoke coming from this alleyway and thought I investigate the situation."

Al went limp in the arms of Rose and the Major as they headed back to East Command Headquarters as the smoke rose into the sky and the local fire brigade was called to extinguish the flames of the burning home.

* * *

Mustang had gained his strength partially to the extent that he was found sitting in his chair at his desk as he waited for Al's return so that he could punish him properly for not telling him where he was going. As he sat in his chair, a thousand memories flooded back to him as the ages played over in his mind of the many times he had sat here and joke with Ed, the memories of how they used to look came back, but he was snapped from the memories as the screaming orders of Lt. Hawkeye and Lt. Ross to the other officers to help Al and Russell as Al walked into Mustang's office and faced him.

"Alphonse, I see you're back, what happened to you?" Mustang asked as he sat in his desk chair.

"I ran into Envy and all that happened is my fault and I take the full responsibility," Al said as he sat across from Mustang.

"Sir, Major Armstrong is back here at Headquarters," Lt. Hawkeye said as she opened the door to reveal the looming Major.

Al sat in the corner room as Major Armstrong and Mustang discussed what had happened since the arrival of Al and the others at Headquarters, he told about what he knew about the attack on the State Alchemist Killer, Scar in Lior to the events of the scuffle with Envy that had resulted in the bandage around his shoulder, to what he knew about Al's scuffle with Envy.

"And that's all the action you've missed," Mustang said as he got up and moved toward Armstrong.

"Do you know where or who he will strike next?" Major Armstrong asked as he moved in his seat.

"We haven't deciphered he maps Al and the others found in Lior yet, but I am sure he will go to the next place he can think of to hurt those that had ever been in connection with the Elrics," Mustang said as he sat on the edge of his desk, "Where do you think he's headed next Alphonse?"

All of his friends eyes were fixed on the weary Al as they looked for answer as he looked to the map on the wall, his mind was saying the possibility of Ishbal, but he knew that he liked to attack people close to him and others around him. The only possible answer would have been…

"The only places he could do harm would be the place of my home and the only living members of our remaining family," Al said as he looked to Winry who gasped with fright as she knew what he meant.

"What place is that?" Rose asked as she looked from Winry to Al.

"Risembool," Al said as a silent hush fell over the group.

* * *

Winry was shocked as she heard the answer to the question, but she wasn't expecting it but she wasn't interested in the situation until she saw how beat up Al was as she noticed the stab wound in his shoulder and the lump on his head from where Envy hit him.

"Alphonse, what happened to you!" Winry asked.

"I got into a fight with Envy and lost in the worst way, but don't worry about me," Al said slyly so as not to worry Winry.

Winry was worried, but she didn't show to him through tears as she pulled a wrench from her waist and whacked him in the head and as she prepared to whack him again, Major Armstrong stopped her by grabbing her hand and took the wrench from her possession.

"That is enough miss…Alphonse has been through enough for one day," Armstrong said as he stared down into Winry's face that was not tear stained as she let go and ran from the room.

Winry ran toward the doorway of the office, but as she stood in the doorway, she turned her gaze towards Al and through her tears said to him,

"I don't want to lose you Al, please don't anymore to try and stop Envy because each time you go after Envy you ended like Mustang or even worse something might happen next time like Scar! Your life is too short!" Winry said as she ran from the room back to her room.

* * *

No one heard anymore out of Al the rest of the day as he lay unconscious on his bed with a headache from the butt of the gun and Winry's wrench and the wound in his shoulder from the dagger that had been in his shoulder. East Command Headquarters was silent the rest of the day as Al slept in his room sleeping off the pain of the day's adventures and fight against Envy. Russell couldn't help but think that it was his fault that Al was in the condition that he was.

"Edward, forgive me for what I have done to your brother," Russell whispered silently as he watched Al begin carried to his room.

"Sir, what are we going to do with Al's friend, Winry once we have gotten to Risembool?" Hawkeye asked, knowing full will that if Envy was to attack in Risembool they would be headed to another city and Al would want Winry to be safe.

"If we are meant to move on to stop Envy after Risembool than she shall have to stay in her hometown," Mustang said as he looked to Winry sat with Lust, Russell and Rose.

"Sir, if I may suggest something, I think Lt. Ross and I would better off staying in Risembool and let you go to Risembool alone without us," Lt. Bloch said as he saluted the Colonel as everyone went about their business.

"That would be best and I think our expedition would be better of Dr. Marcoh and Shesca came along in case they are needed," Mustang said as Marcoh and Shesca entered the room.

Al lay in his bed unconscious, but sleep did not come to him like he hoped to obtain as his mind was haunted by images of his fight with Envy, but as he slept he felt a presence in the room that seemed strange. He awoke to see a vision of his brother at the end of his bed staring at him as if he was here to deliver a message for Al.

"Brother…is that you?" Al asked weakly as he tried to sit up to better view the vision.

"Al, you need to save your strength so you can find Envy. You need to leave now because Envy now has a head start and he is planning on killing all of you in Risembool. Please Al, stop Envy because he plans to find the Gate and find me so he can get rid of me as well, hurry!" the vision of Ed said as he vanished from sight.

Al sprung up in his bed fully awake and rushed from the room towards the main office where the others were still sitting around talking about what to do next.

"We need to leave now for Risembool!" Al shouted as he burst into the room out of breath and holding his arm.

"Alphonse, you need to rest," Lt. Hawkeye said as she jumped from her seat.

"What's the matter Alphonse?" Mustang asked as he pushed back his chair and moved towards Al to help him into a nearby chair.

"I had a dream or more like a vision from my brother of what is to happen and we need to leave now!"

"You're hysterical Al!" Russell said as he slammed his right fist on the table, but reeled back in pain when he realized which hand he had used.

"Let's hear him out," Lust said as she moved towards Russell.

"If what you say is true, then I believe we should go," Major Armstrong said as he moved closer to the companions.

"What if it was Envy?" Rose asked as she questioned the truth of the vision.

"If it was him, I would have noticed the symbol of the Homunculi like the one upon Lust's chest," Al said as he pointed at the symbol upon Lust's chest.

The friends looked at each other and questioned what to do next, but the silence was unbearable as the friends looked to each other and nodded in agreement of what must be done. The decision was made that they would leave for Risembool that night, but what no one knew was that the crow on the windowsill was watching the companions.

"I've got you now Alphonse Elric along with my other victims. The past shall become nothing more than a painful memory, Risembool shall become my personal dart board," Envy said as he ran towards an alley way where he hid Fletcher.

"What are we doing now?" Fletcher asked through his gag.

"We are heading to Risembool to cause some chaos for our friend Alphonse Elric, it shall be a visit home he won't forget," Envy said as he jumped into a baggage car of a train headed out towards Risembool.

* * *

Al and the others headed towards the East City train station with Dr. Marcoh and Shesca in tow as they boarded the next train headed for Risembool. Al lay sleeping in a seat by himself as Rose watched over him to monitor him because of his injuries from the days events, but as she sat watching Al, she noticed that the others were sleeping as well, especially Mustang who lay with his head on Hawkeye's shoulder. Marcoh and Shesca studied over some documents about Ishbal in case Envy decided to attack there as well along with maps of Xenotime and other towns that the boys had traveled to at one point or another. Still the night was quiet as they rolled into the train station at Risembool. Through the night of traveling to Risembool Marcoh and Shesca had not been seen the entire night as the two friends started to realize their attraction to each other was not like friends…a sense of love was forming. The train pulled into Risembool around dawn as the sun rose over the small town as a new day was beginning…a day that was going to bring much trials and tribulations for Al and the others.

Enjoy guys! Romance happens in this story and you will see almost the same dialogue in a completely different chapter, but changed around based around traveling to Ishbal so don't get confused when you see some of the same dialogue in a later chapter. Read, enjoy and review!


	20. Time Heals All Old Wounds

Envy watched the rolling countryside roll by as the train rolled into Risembool's train station by dawn as the light of the sun was starting to rise over the high points of the valley's of the small town. Envy was happy that he was within the town as he exited the train platform and headed for town as an old woman with Fletcher helping him through town as they headed towards the marketplace in hopes of finding someone that could direct them to the home of the Elric's.

"Excuse me kind sir, but do you know where we could find the home of the Elrics?" Envy asked in a kind old ladies voice.

"Yes, they are on the outskirts of town down the road from the local fruit stand," answered a fruit vendor with a smile.

"Why thank you kind sir," Envy said as he and Fletcher moved towards the direction that the vendor had pointed out to them.

"Where are we going?" Fletcher asked as he leaned toward Envy with a tighter grip on Envy's right hand.

"We're visiting some friends of ours," Envy said in his old lady voice, but his voice soon changed, "if you try anything stupid so help me I will make sure that you die a slow and painful death and to make my threat true, I would torture you in front of your brother as you slowly die, understand?"

Fletcher soon understood as Envy intended to crush his hand as they walked up the hill towards the dirt path that led to the house of the Rockbell's and down the road from there was the site of the Elrics former home. A bed of flowers layered the outline of what used to be the home of the Elrics and down the hill from the site of the home was the tombstone of Trisha Elric.

"Well, well MOTHER, nice to see you again, but it seems I'm too late for the funeral," Envy said as he shed the old lady disguise and spit on the tombstone.

"What are you doing, that is disrespectful!" Fletcher said as he watched the vandalism of Trisha Elric's gravestone.

"This has nothing to do with you; this is between me and my MOTHER!" Envy said as he used the pent up rage within himself to destroy the gravestone and most of the ground around the stone.

"Why, WHY…what did she ever do to you!" Fletcher asked through his tears as he slowly picked up stone pieces of the tombstone.

"You don't understand the pain I suffered when I was a child, Trisha Elric and Hohenheim Elric had a son before the two precious alchemist's dogs of the Military, but that's a story for another day!"

Fletcher was knocked head over heels as he went sprawling down the hill after Envy's shove from his pent up rage as Envy fell to his knees in anger and laugh to the sky for the moment as a moment of insanity over took him, but as Fletcher lay on the ground near the dirt path, he looked up to see an old woman standing over him.

"Are you alright young man?" Pinako asked as she started to help Fletcher up, but was met by the piercing fiery red eyes of Envy.

"Hello there!" Envy said as he knocked Pinako off her feet and into the wall of the front of her home with a swift kick.

Fletcher tried to run from Fletcher towards Pinako, but Fletcher soon found himself bound and gagged, but the bondages didn't feel real as if they were in his mind as Envy continued to attack Pinako, but she was stronger willed than Envy thought as she willed herself to get up and fight back. Pinako ran back inside to grab a weapon to fend off this attacker, but as she reached for a wrench, she was knocked back against the living room wall and this time she felt she was going to die, but as she opened her eyes, she realized…her attacker had fled the scene. She picked herself up and moved towards the front door where she weakly looked up to see that her attacker had pinned a note to her door with a dagger through the middle of the paper.

"Winry, Alphonse, where are you when I need you?" Pinako said as she collapsed onto the floor in the doorway and waited for help.

* * *

Envy and Fletcher had since moved on towards a secret place in town where they would stay the night and my the light of the full moon they would leave for their next destination where much destruction was to immediate and swift, but Al and the others were still hours behind and where soon to come upon the devastation that had been left in Envy's wake. As Envy left the dirt path of the Rockbell's home and the home of the Elric's he ran up the hill to post a taunting note upon the tree that stood still after the destruction of the gravestone. A calling card that Envy's treachery was still fresh and he wouldn't stop till all of his enemies were gone.

* * *

Al hadn't been able to sleep the entire night as he thought about what his brother meant about Envy wanting seek out the Gate to destroy Ed, what could it mean? It was a constant question that nagged at his mind, but his mind was also Mustang as he slept with his head laid on Hawkeye's shoulder as she slept with her arms crossed leaned against the train window. Russell and Lust hadn't slept through the trip as they stayed awake in case something happened. Rose had fallen sleep hours after getting on the train, but as for Dr. Marcoh and Shesca, who had been working late for the past three or four hours, they moved towards their friends as the train was coasting to a stop at the train platform.

"It seems you're home Alphonse," Shesca said as she looked out a vacant window and back towards Al.

"It would seem possible, but I sense that there is something strange happening or something has happened," Al said as he got up and walked towards the exit of the train.

"Risembool stop, next stop…Risembool," shouted the train conductor over the roar of the train.

"That's our stop," Dr. Marcoh said as he gathered his things and started to stir Hawkeye and Mustang.

The friends stirred from their long slumber from the trip and moved towards the exit as they stepped onto the platform and looked out upon the small town of Risembool and those that had never visited the town were shocked at the mere beauty of the small village.

"I'm home," Al thought as he moved towards town at a fast pace that had the others finding it hard to keep up with the determined alchemist.

* * *

Al and the others found themselves walking up the dusty path towards the hill that overlooked his former home, but as the came upon the site of his home…there was a hush that fell upon the friends as they stopped talking amongst themselves as they crashed into Al. Al stopped on the path as his eyes widen in fear and disgust as he saw the beautiful hill of his home destroyed and the land ravaged like a brush fire had destroyed it; Al ran up the hill with the others standing at the bottom, but Hawkeye ran after him and calling after him.

"Why, would do this to my home?" Al thought out loud as he fell on his knees and wept at the site of his once home, but his anger and despair soon turned to disgust as he looked down the hill to where his mother's gravestone once stood.

"Alphonse, wait!" Lt. Hawkeye called out as she chased him down the hill where she found him standing in mere disgust at the destruction of the gravestone of his mother.

The others made their way towards Al as they saw his shoulders heaving as he sobbed out loud over what had happened to a memorial to his mother, it twisted his stomach as he slowly picked up pieces of the rubble and sifted through them.

"Al…oh my god…what happened here?" Winry asked as she knelt down beside him and embraced him.

"Only one answer can be true that Envy wishes to break my spirit so that I will turn from this mission!" Al said as he slammed his fist onto the ground where the rubble lay as his hands were pierced by the rubble.

* * *

No one dared to go near Al as he pounded the ground, but the moment of his anger was soon faded out by the rushing feet of Mustang as he ran down the hill with Russell helping him as he brought forth a note that had been found on a nearby tree.

"Alphonse, you might want to read this," Mustang said as he held out the note, but Winry took the note and red it out loud for all to hear.

_Dear brother of the Fullmetal Alchemist,_

_I see you have found my calling card among the others that I have left with your friends that no longer live among you. I hope that the Flame Alchemist doesn't resent me for my actions of toying with his emotions and his love for a particular member of his own._

_You are probably wondering why I did what I did your beloved memories, let's just say memories of past seem to haunt even the cruelest of us all, but I hold a secret that…let's just say is a matter of relativity between the two of us. If you want to know the answers to the many questions you may be asking yourself as you read this note, but you will find me in a place of haunting memories of some particular Military officers within your company. Until we meet again little Alphonse, I will see you in a time of great pain._

_Bye,_

_ENVY_

* * *

Al didn't listen to a single word that was said from the letter as he raised his hands up from the destroyed gravestone, but a miracle happened as Al raised his hands, he managed to repair the broken headstone as the bolts of light disappeared from the stone. Silence was soon broken as the travel companions heard the screams of Winry from the bottom of the hill as she stood in the doorway of her home and found her grandmother on the floor. Mustang ran as fast as his legs would carry him with Hawkeye in tow as the others soon followed suit as the ran towards Winry's cries of anger and shock; Marcoh was the first one on the scene to help Pinako as Shesca stayed with Al as he stayed on his hands and knees looking at the stone marker of his mother's grave.

"Alphonse, are you okay?" Shesca asked as she reached for his bloodied hands.

_No answer from Al, but Shesca called again to him as she started to bandage his hands, but nothing she said seemed to get through to him as he kneeled on the ground and let a flood of anger overtake him._

"Thank you Shesca," Al finally managed to say as he got up and walked towards the Rockbell's home where Armstrong had since moved Pinako to a nearby couch in the home.

* * *

Dr. Marcoh checked Pinako over so he could help her, but as he put his hand on her shoulder to bring her back to reality, he was soon met by Pinako's fist as she punched him in the face, totally mistaking the good doctor for Envy. Winry was happy that her grandmother was still alive and she knew that she was a strong woman and her punches were just as painful as the wrench that Winry wielded against Ed. Al found his way into the Rockbell's living room as everyone stopped all they were doing as they looked up and saw Al hanging his face in shame, but as he lifted his face, they could see the tear stains upon his face from the anger that had been boiling within him from the deliberate attack on his mother. What happened next shocked everyone as Al fell to his knees and sobbed out loud as he cried to the heavens for answer.

"WHY! WHY DID YOU LET HAPPEN TO HER! WHY MY MOTHER?" Al shouted to the heavens as his shoulders heaved.

No one moved from where they sat, but Rose got up and walked towards the young alchemist as she seemed to have an answer for the question that plagued Al's mind of why he had become a target amongst his friends.

"Al, it's not your fault that it happened, but you can't let this eat you alive and you can't beat yourself up over what has happened here today, some things happen for a reason and sometimes we must learn to face them. When I lost Scar I asked the same questions, but as time has rolled on I have realized that it was meant to make me realize that life is precious and that even though we may lose someone we love and hold dear to us, we must never forget them," Rose said as she embraced Al as he looked up and soon realized what she meant.

Winry was shocked at the words that Rose had said, but she too realized the truth behind her words and as she moved toward the front door she realized something that she hadn't before notice. In the front door was a note posted to her door with a dagger through the middle and it was the same handwriting like the one found on the tree, but this time the note was more of a riddle.

"Al, we've received another note from that murderous troll Envy," Winry said with her hands shaking as she attempted to read the note.

"What does it say Winry?" Al asked as he moved to a nearby chair as Winry handed him the note.

_10 little monkeys jumping on the bed_

_1 fell off and bumped his head, but the monkey didn't last _

_9 little monkeys jumping on the bed_

_1 fell off, but momma caught him and momma fell as the little monkey fell of the bed and caught him before the nasty old floor hurt him, but the little monkey soon became sick and momma called the doctor._

_The doctor saved the little monkey, but now that old nasty floor prepares to claim two or more little monkey's little heads as they won't stop jumping on the bed until they all learn their lessons._

_If you're reading this here Nursery Rhyme, you probably have noticed a pattern to this children's rhyme, but there are eight little monkeys left and they will all fall off the bed soon enough. Bye, Bye DOGS OF THE MILITARY!_

_Oh, by the way Alphonse may mommy rest in peace or should I say…PIECES!_

_Envy_

* * *

A dead silence fell upon the room as Al finished the last line silently to himself as he shredded the letter into pieces upon the floor and charged towards his room to be alone and where he wasn't heard from the rest of the night.

"I think all of you should head to bed," Pinako said as she sat up and the friends decided it was for the best, but Armstrong and Dr. Marcoh decided it be best that they stand guard in case something during the night.

* * *

Ed hadn't been able to get through one night without a restless dream of the Gate and the events of the past he laid down to sleep and each night it was the same dream, but this night was different. He couldn't sleep and no matter what he did he couldn't fall asleep. He kept finding the urge to go downstairs to check in on his father, but he didn't think that his father would be awake still, but for the past couple of nights Hohenheim had been awake until midmorning as his fears of what his son was doing played on his subconscious, but as he Hohenheim was getting to go to bed, he was startled by the appearance of Ed as the bottom of the stairs.

"You look like the same little kid that would come running downstairs whenever thunder would strike and you would find me, hoping to seek comfort from the storm," Hohenheim said as he lowered his glasses as Ed made his way towards his father.

"You really remember that?" Ed asked.

"As clear as rain and as clear as my memories will allow, why aren't you asleep in bed?"

"I've been having these strange dreams about the location of the Gate that led me here to this world and I have a vague idea of where it is, but I know that it can't be true, but I have the feeling it exists."  
"If you feel it does my son than maybe the key to your return home is it hand."  
"Yeah, maybe you're right! Thank you!" Ed said as he headed upstairs.

"_Just be careful Edward, my son," _Hohenheim thought as he watched run up the stairs.

In the distance shadows of the room hid a darkened figure in the corners of the home that had been watching the father and son since he had been hiding in the dining room plotting over how he was going to betray his employer.

"I'll have you soon Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric," Greed said as he moved back towards what he was doing as he slinked to bed.

* * *

Al tossed and turned as he slept as he tried to get the images of the day out of his mind, his mind was on Pinako and the pain she must have suffered against Envy and he felt responsible for what had happened, but the notes still stayed with him from the note left on his the tree near his mother's grave and then the note left on the Rockbell's front door. The nursery rhyme seemed to haunt him and taunt him to find out why Envy had written the note as he had, but what did Envy mean by, "_May mommy rest in peace."_ He tossed and turned as a cold sweat broke out on his forehead, but a sense of calm soon came over him as he looked up at the foot of his bed sat his mother; her face was a beautiful as ever and she was the same as she had been before her death, but the face of his mother soon faded as the face of Envy seemed to grin like the cat in Alice in Wonderland, but as his face seemed to be getting closer and closer, it soon disappeared as Ed came through the fog.

"Al, it's alright, I'm here now," Ed said as he shook his brother's shoulders.

"Brother, what are you doing here?" Al asked as he wiped away the sweat from his face.

"I haven't come alone this time," Ed said as he pointed towards the corner where the looming figure of Scar stood in the corner where a dark cloak as he moved towards Al's bedside.

"Brother of the Fullmetal Alchemist, you must listen to what I have to tell you tonight for it could mean life or death for not only you and your companions, but it could mean the life or death of many people in Ishbal," Scar said as he removed his cloak's hood.

"What do you want met to do?"

"You need to find Envy and stop him before he hurts innocent people…or even some of the others traveling with you…especially Mustang or Major Armstrong, but especially Dr. Marcoh," Ed said as he moved from Al's bedside as Ed and Scar started to fade into the shadows as the sun started to rise.

"Don't leave me brother!"

"Goodbye Al, we shall meet again soon."  
Al awoke from his vision and got dressed as he headed outside to greet the morning sun as the sun was starting rise over the hill that once had been the place of their home and decided that he should visit his mother before he left for their next destination. Al walked slowly up the hill, but wasn't aware of the fact that Mustang had been watching Al as he walked up the hill and soon followed behind him.

"Hi mom, I saw Ed last night and I'm sure that he misses you too, but I felt so helpless that I wasn't able to stop Envy from destroying your marker, but no matter what I do to fix it with alchemy, it'll never be the same as it once was," Al said as he knelt on the hill and wept over his mother's grave.

"You alright Alphonse?" asked the helping voice of Mustang.

"How did you find me Colonel?"  
"I knew you would return here, it's a sort of place of peace and quiet also a place to reflect on the events of our lives and sort things out about what we have done with our lives, believe me, I visited this very place when I was here looking for you."  
"Did you find the peace you were looking for?"

"It gave me a sort of peace that I never had when I found out that Hughes had died, the day that he was buried I felt that a piece of me had died with him. Now I realize that not matter where I go or even if I don't become Fuhrer…he will always be with me," Mustang said as he cast his eyes down towards Trisha's grave and for the first time, Al saw Mustang cry, they were tears of joy that he had been able to let go of the painful guilt over Hughes' death all those years ago.

* * *

Lt. Hawkeye got up and had walked outside to be along the sunrise as she stood on the back porch of the Rockbell's home and looked out over the hills and farmhouses that dotted the small village of Risembool. There was a sense of peace about the town that seemed to sweep over Hawkeye as she felt the morning breeze blow over her as she welcomed the calming breeze of the morning, but on her mind were many things. She was worried about Mustang and she was also worried about how to tell him how she felt about him, but as she stood on the back porch she started to sing a small tune that pinned her feelings to an exact art:

_I don't know how to love him_

_What to do _

_How to move him_

_I've been changed_

_Yes really changed_

_In these past few days_

_When I've seen myself _

_I've seem like someone else_

_I don't how to take this_

_I don't see why he moves me_

_Should I bring him down?_

_Should I scream and shout?_

_Should I speak of love?_

_Let my feelings out_

_I never thought I come to this_

_What's it all about?_

_Don't you think it's rather funny?_

_I should be in this position_

_I'm the one whose been always been _

_So calm, so cool_

_No other lovers fool_

_Running every show_

_He scares me so_

_I never thought I come to this_

_What's it all about?_

_What's it all about_

_But if he said he love me_

_I be lost, I be frightened _

_I couldn't' cope, just couldn't cope_

_I turn my head, I back away_

_I wouldn't want to know,_

_He scares me so,_

_I love him so_

_Oh, I love him so. _From _Jesus Christ Superstar _and also sung by _Helen Reddy_

* * *

Lt. Hawkeye turned around as she heard Lust singing the last part of the song with her as she finished the song as she stood over looking the countryside.

"You sing beautifully Lieutenant Hawkeye," Lust said as she walked up next to Hawkeye.

"Thank you, I didn't think anyone else was up," Hawkeye said as she blushed at Lust's compliment.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of your feelings for the Colonel."

"How did you know!"  
"Believe me, when a woman sings such a song as "I Don't Know How to Love Him," she must have love on her mind."

"I do love the Colonel, but I fear that he may not feel the same way about me," Hawkeye said as she started walking back towards the inside of the house.

"You don't have to feel ashamed about it," Lust started to say, but was cut short as Russell came up and told the ladies that Al and Mustang were back and a plan of attack was being discussed.

* * *

Once everyone was in the living room to hear what Al had to say, Lt. Hawkeye kept her distance from Mustang as Al addressed all in attendance in the room, but the room was awkwardly silent.

"Last night I received another vision from my brother and Scar was with him, they told me that the only place Envy could do harm would be the place that haunts the memories of those involved in an ancient and bloody war," Al said as he looked toward Mustang, Major Armstrong and Dr. Marcoh.

"What does he mean Dr. Marcoh?" Shesca asked as she saw Marcoh's demeanor changed from attention to somber demeanor.

"Years ago, the Colonel, the Major and I were involved in a very blood rebellion in the East in a place named Ishbal where alchemy to them was considered a work of evil against the will of God. We killed many innocent lives in that rebellion and Envy plans to use that bloody battlefield to his advantage to kill us mentally," Dr. Marcoh answered as Russell, Lust and Rose along with Winry looked to the three Military figures.

"What does it have to do with you Dr. Marcoh?" Rose asked as she looked to Marcoh.

"I was the creator of the Philosopher's Stone and I was involved due to the creation of the stone that became a powerful weapon in the war."

* * *

In the shadows along the Rockbell's house formed by the rising sun hid Envy and Fletcher as Envy stood listening in on what was begin planned as the friends inside decided that Winry would stay in Risembool and watch over Pinako and the others would go on towards Ishbal to face Envy. Envy was happy at the present decision from the brother of the Fullmetal Alchemist; he turned to Fletcher and they started running towards the Risembool train station to leave on the earliest train toward Ishbal.

"Time to go my boy," Envy said as he pushed Fletcher into a seat across from him on the train.

"Where are we going now?" Fletcher asked with anger in his voice.

"Ishbal, we have a play date with some friends and we have a little deadly game of 'Memory' to play with our friends when they come to visit," Envy said as he stared out the window as he transformed into a mother figure.

I hope you guys enjoy that song that I added in, there are a few lyrics missing because it didn't play into the scene and if you want to find the entire lyrics you can go to any search engine site like Yahoo or Google and find the lyrics under Jesus Christ Superstar lyrics. Next is a saga of troubles in Ishbal, believe me this story is almost over, but the best part is going to be the action in Ishbal…memories of the past clash with terror in present time between our heroes and the villain. Read and Review!


	21. Ishbal: City of Deception

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any known characters as mentioned in this story and I don't own the rights to the Fullmetal Alchemist movie, Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shambala. That is all! Now, onto the story at hand as we see what becomes of our friends and Envy.

Leo and Rick had since learned to live with Scar's former teacher since Scar's departure for Lior after the battle between the Elrics and the Homunculi and since then the boys had been involved in becoming better people. Rick, begin the youngest brother had taken up an interest in alchemy, even though it was starting to become tolerated amongst the people of Ishbal, but it was still regarded by most to be a work of evil against God. Leo, the oldest of the siblings, had decided to take up learning the ways of their God of their people, Ishbala because he didn't dare tamper with alchemy after the trouble he saw it had caused during the years previous to the Ishbalans return to their homeland.

* * *

Envy and Fletcher had been the train headed to Ishbal long since before dawn and Envy had taken on the figure of a mother to hide his true form from the others on the train, but even as the sun was becoming hotter, Fletcher had been hiding under the cloak that he had been disguised in since his capture, but as he watched Envy sitting across from him, he starting planning how to try and escape from Envy once they were at the train station in Ishbal.

"We are getting closer my boy, soon the mice shall fall into the cat's trap and their lives shall be snuffed out like a candle in the wind," Envy said as he looked to Fletcher, but Fletcher didn't dare answer him as he silently slipped off one his wrist bands to drop when they were getting off the train.

"Ishbal train platform in five minutes folks, please gather all belongings and other items that you brought with you ready to take when you get off," shouted the train master.

"_Good, my chance to escape is soon at hand,"_ Fletcher thought silently as he pulled the hood further down over his eyes.

The train slowed to a crawl as it crawled into the train station and the passengers starting heading off the train and onto the platform, but as Envy and Fletcher got off Fletcher dropped the loose wristband.

"Oh, son you dropped your wristband," Envy started to say as he looked up and noticed that Fletcher had made a run for it, "You won't get far my young friend."

The chase was soon on as Envy chased Fletcher through Ishbal as Fletcher slipped through the many alleyways of the ancient city, but as he went through one, Envy soon followed, but not as the mother figure he had been portraying, but now he was portraying Ed chasing him down as he screamed after Fletcher.

"Come back with my watch you little bastard thief!" Envy shouted as Edward Elric.

* * *

Rick and Leo were headed back home with food for the evening meal, but they soon stopped in their tracks as they heard what sound like the familiar voice of the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric. They followed the voice as they saw a person in a cloak running from the look alike Ed as he chased him toward an abandoned Ishbalan church, but as Rick looked closer he could tell it wasn't Ed by the way he moved after the boy.

"Brother, that's not Edward Elric!" Rick said as he pointed at the Homunculi symbol on top of the gloves that Envy wore as Ed.

"We need to get back home now and tell Master what is going on and what we have seen," Leo said as the brothers started back home, but Rick soon ran after the imposter which was soon followed by his brother.

Envy chased Fletcher into the church and looked around the room, but he soon stood ten feet away from the cloaked boy Fletcher as he held a secret dagger in his hand and panted under the cloak as he stared at Envy.

"I guess I can lose the disguise since no one would believe that Edward Elric would be back in Ishbal," Envy said as he shed the disguise as he walked toward Fletcher and sent the boy sprawling across the room into a wooden pew of the church, "Stupid boy, did you honestly think you could escape me that easily?"

"It was worth the chance at freedom to get away from you," Fletcher said defiantly as Envy slammed the boy across the face.

* * *

Up in the rafters of the old church sat the two brothers, Rick and Leo as they watched Envy beat up Fletcher mercilessly across the floor of the old church, but what Envy said next set the boys on edge as they overheard what Envy had planned for certain visitors coming to Ishbal.

"If you know what's good for you and also for your brother, you will not try something as stupid as what you pulled on the train. Do you want every person in the world to know that I'm not human?" Envy said as he pulled Fletcher up and sat him in one of the pews.

"I wish they did so they knew what kind of monster you really are," Fletcher said as he spit a little blood from Envy's attack.

"Something as stupid as you did today won't save your brother or any of your brother's friends and I have a hunch that they will come seeking me here in Ishbal because at least three of them has a dark secret about this place that still plays on their minds, especially the Dogs of the Military. They all shall fall like flies as each of them is overcome by the game I plan to play on their minds because this place is still a hard place to come back to after the evil they did to this city. I shall separate each of them and one by one I will take them out by the use of memories of the past," Envy said as he circled the interior of the church, but he sensed that there was someone else in the room.

Rick and Leo could tell that the person or creature or whatever Envy was starting to get wise to the idea that they were in the room and they knew that they had to get out of the church before Envy found them and punished them like had been doing to Fletcher.

"Rick, I think it's time that we left this place," Leo said as he started to move from the rafters of the church.

"We have to help that boy and what does he mean about the darkness that surrounds those in the Military?" Rick asked as he moved from his hiding place and the two brothers ran for their Master's house to tell what they knew.

"It seems that we have a pest problem, but a bigger one is headed our way. I will deal with that one first than the smaller pests will be easy to do away with and with that, no more pests," Envy said secretively as he watched the brothers slink away into the dark of night.

* * *

Rick and Leo got back to their Master's house out of breath and the bags of food sagging under their arms as they dropped them on the floor as they placed their hands on their knees as they tried to gain their breath back from the run.

"Where have you boys been?" Master asked as he saw the sweat forming on the boy's foreheads.

"Master, we saw someone who looked like Edward Elric chasing a young boy through the town," Leo said as he gained his breath.

"Yeah, but when we followed them, we overheard him and it wasn't him, it was someone that could change his form to trick others into thinking that he is the person in question," Rick said as he accepted a glass of water from his teacher.

"What did this imposter say?"

"'They all shall fall like flies as each of them is overcome by the game I plan to play on their minds because this place is still a hard place to come back to after the evil they did to this city. I shall separate each of them and one by one I will take them out by the use of memories of the past'" That's all he said," Leo said.

"That is truly a problem and I will help as much as I can, but I don't think that we should get too involved because it's not our war to fight."  
"Why not Master?" Rick asked pleadingly.

"If we get too involved we may lose our very lives as well as those involved in this evil plot," Master said as he looked at the boys sternly as he made his way to bed.

"But," Rick said, but before he could continue Leo stopped him and shook his head to stop the boy.

"No, he's right Rick…it's not our war, but if that monster decides to cause harm to our people, _then _we will become involved in the fight," Leo said as he and Rick made their way to bed, but sleep would not come as the boys thought about the lives that would be lost.

* * *

Al and the others finally arrived in Ishbal and it was a desert city like it had been when the few members of the Military in the group had visited back in the time of the Eastern Rebellion, but stepping onto the train platform a thousand memories flooded back to Major Armstrong, Dr. Marcoh and Mustang as they tried to envision the city before the attack. As the many memories flooded back of their first visit to the dying city, they could still smell the blood caked into the sand of the streets of the reconstructing city as they were attempting to recreate their town back to its glory. The sound of screams of civilians running from the Military mixed with the screams of the dying, both the Military and Ishbalan rebels. The sound of the wounded as they were carried off the bloodied battlefield that was soaked with the blood of the Ishbalan rebels and the various Military members that had joined just to get to their hands dirty in war. As the memories performed the deadly dance one more sound came to mind as the voice of the Brigadier General Basque Gran came to mind as he gave each of the State Alchemists involved in the Rebellion their orders and duties as State Alchemists of the Military. It felt as real as they scanned the once prosperous town that had now been turned into a city of rubble, small tents and huts dotted the small village town of Ishbal as the city was trying to rebuild what it had lost so along ago.

"So this is Ishbal Colonel Mustang?" Rose asked as she scanned the small desert town.

"Yes, this was the place of the Ishbal Massacre to the Ishbalans, but to the Military it was the Eastern Rebellion and where my youth lays buried under the sands of time. I promised myself that I would never return to this place of death" Mustang said as he cringed at the very lives he had destroyed in this desert town, especially Winry's parents.

"I can almost hear the cries of the lives we ruined," Major Armstrong said as he wiped tears of shame and guilt from his eyes.

"This place is the place where I gave up all connection to the Military and where I left with the weapon of mass destruction that was used in this bloody war…it is also the place where the deserted the Military, you remember Colonel Mustang?" Dr. Marcoh asked as he looked to Mustang for an answer.

* * *

Mustang was lost in the moment of returning to the site where he had committed heinous crimes against the people of the city of Ishbal, the cries of children as they wept for their parents as their parents lay in the streets that were added to the slaughter. Mustang could hear the laughter of the Brigadier General Basque Gran and Kimbley as they laughed at the sheer power that the Philosopher's Stone brought to them as they went about destroying the city. As Mustang prepared to fall onto his knees from the sheer force of the memories, he was pulled back to reality by the hand Lt. Hawkeye.

"Sir, are you alright, you're sweating all over your face?" Hawkeye asked as she shook the Colonel from his trip from reality.

"I'm fine, it's just that the heat is getting to me," Mustang said as he kept his eyes on the city as he moved from the platform towards the town as he headed towards a local inn where they would stay the night.  
Dr. Marcoh and Major Armstrong knew something weird was happening to Mustang as they watched the Colonel walking away and they knew that the problem was going to solve itself on its own. The others soon followed and the friends checked into the local inn where they would stay the night, but the day was bound to bring about its own challenges and problems and they were looming on the horizon as the sun was reaching its highest point in the sky.

"Only time will tell what damages has been done to the seasoned Military officers," Al thought out loud as the others walked ahead of him.

* * *

A lot of suspense still lies ahead for our companions as Envy plots to bring the Military officers to their knees, but they aren't the only the only ones that are cutting to suffer in this desert town as time seems to be slipping away slowly. Read and review and also wait for the next chapter as this Ishbal saga begins and comes to and end, here's a sneak peek of what is the next town on this crazy trip: XENOTIME! Till next time readers. 


	22. Time is Torturous

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Fullmetal Alchemist's characters or the characters from the movie that has now hit Japan as of yesterday.

Note to readers: I enjoy all readers sending signed reviews, but I wish to point out an opinion I have about the reviews. If you are going to review this story then I suggest you read through ALL of the chapters that are up at the moment and THEN review, please don't review after reading the first two chapters. The reason is because one reviewer sent a review after chapter two and said that I need to proof read. To all Fullmetal Alchemist fan fiction readers of this fan fiction I'm sorry if my story needs to be proof red, but this is my first Fullmetal Alchemist fan fiction. So please, bear with me through this and I will do better on the next fan fictions. Thank you all that have red and have enjoyed this fan fiction so far and I hope all continue to read this to find out what happens to their favorite characters.

* * *

Everyone has placed their belongings in one big room and the decision to seek out Envy was the first priority on a long list of things to do in order to getting Fletcher back safe and sound, but the plan had its flaws. As the friends tried to decide on what to do, Lust soon figured out what was going on with Envy as she felt him changing into a new disguise.

"WILL ALL OF YOU MORONS SHUT UP?" Lust shouted over the sound of the friends fighting amongst themselves.

"What is it Lust?" Russell asked as he saw the glint of foreboding in her eyes as he had seen many times before something happened that involved Envy.

"I am still connected to Envy through the symbol upon my chest and I know every little move he makes and what he is disguised as and from what I have been feeling I can say this…he is planning something deadly to destroy the Military," Lust said as she looked towards the three male officers that had been involved in the Military during the Ishbal war.

"If what you say is true than I suggest we start looking for him before he decides to come looking for us," Al said as he moved toward the door, but what he heard next startled him as he heard the screams of the Ishbalans outside screaming about devastation that was happening to the market place.

"Did you guys hear that?" Rose asked as she turned her attention to Al as he turned towards Mustang and mouthed something Lust.

"It's Envy…he's on his rampage to get all the mice to come out and play his deadly game of cat and mouse," Lust said as she looked to the door as Al ran out of the room and towards the main square where they would find the answer to the question on everyone's minds.

* * *

Once the friends got outside, they soon came face to face with the face of an old friend that nearly sent Rose over the deep end as she noticed who the person was that was creating such destruction in the small marketplace. Rose's face was a picture of horror as she saw the face of Scar staring at her with an evil grin across his face as the villagers scattered to their homes as Scar prepared to destroy more, but when he saw Al and the others he stopped.

"What is he doing here?" Mustang asked as he stared at the face of their soon to be destroyer.

"That can't be Scar because as far as we know he's lying in a grave somewhere in Lior," Russell said as he pointed out that the Scar they were staring out had a difference about him.

"That is not SCAR!" Rose said as she tried to control her emotions as she fell to her knees.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite alchemists!" Scar said as he dropped the disguise to reveal the identity of Envy staring back at them.

It took all that Al had to not attack Envy in an act of hate against Envy for hurting Rose and by attacking Mustang because even after the attack against Mustang, Mustang was still suffering from the effects of the poison that had been stabbed into his arm, but even though Dr. Marcoh had managed to rid Mustang's system of the poison; now and again he was still suffering from the effects that the poison had left on his system.

"Why are you after us?" Al shouted to Scar as he stepped forward towards Envy.

"Why, because I find hunting you down and hurting those close to you the most fun I've had since our last little scuffle almost three to four months ago or even the scuffle your brother and I had in Laboratory 5 in Central!" Envy said as he stomped on the ground and caused an earthquake that shook the ground that the friends were standing on that caused the group to fall to the ground.

The friends picked themselves up off the ground and dusted themselves off, but Al never let his eyes wander from Envy as he helped Mustang off the ground and as the friends got up off the ground they noticed a slight change in Envy's mood as his eyes glowed with a fire of intention to do harm to the friends.

"Look at all the little mice as they swarm to the bait, but I hate to say that your time is up in this place!" Envy said as he transformed into a lion chimera.

* * *

Al and the others were frozen in place as they saw his transformation, but as Envy made his move to attack the companions they each decided to run in different directions to confuse Envy, but no matter where they ran each knew Envy would find them one way or another. Al ran toward an alleyway to the West with Armstrong following alongside Al as they ran for cover from Envy, to the North Russell, Rose and Lust ran towards a café to hide from Envy, but Envy soon set his eyes on Hawkeye as she start to run East. Mustang looked back as he was heading south to find Envy chasing after Hawkeye as the lion chimera which made his point of focus turn towards Envy as he chased after Envy after he realized the chimera wasn't real.

"Hawkeye, run back toward the inn!" Mustang shouted as he tried to draw Envy away from Hawkeye as he ran toward an alleyway.

"Let the game begin," Envy said to himself as he changed to Ed to begin the chase down the alleyway toward a house of haunted memories to Mustang.

Mustang ran through one alleyway and down another and each alleyway brought back dark memories of his time in Ishbal during the Eastern Rebellion as he started to realize the path he was running down and he soon found himself crashing through the door of an abandoned home. The home brought back memories of a crime he had committed in the home and as he searched the home he started to remember the moments before he committed the act against humanity.

"Hello Colonel Matchstick," Envy said sarcastically as Ed as he stood in the doorway of the abandoned house.

"Ed, what and how did you get back?" Mustang asked as he started to walk toward Ed, but he soon realized the truth as he noticed the hand blade as Envy started walking toward Mustang as he circled the room as he tried to corner Mustang against a wall.

"Some things are better left unknown like how you and Major Armstrong killed innocent lives including my best friends' parents!" Envy said as he charged at Mustang with his hand blade.

Mustang managed to dodge the attack, but where he moved to in the room he was surrounded by the memories of what had happened in the home; he had been ordered by Brigadier General Basque Gran to dispose of two rebel doctors that had been helping out the Ishbalan rebels during the war. He had shot the two doctors at point blank range and after the deed had been done he wanted to end it all and even now as he circled the room.

* * *

Al and Armstrong soon realized that they had returned to back to the Main Square as Hawkeye and Rose along with Dr. Marcoh and Shesca, but one question came into the equation as the friends noticed Rose, Russell and Lust come out of hiding as they started to question where Mustang was, but their question would soon be answered as they saw Mustang come crashing out of a nearby home with Envy soon in tow as the two continued to fight.

"THAT'S NOT MY BROTHER!" Al shouted as he caught a glimpse of Envy as Ed fighting Mustang.

Envy heard the scream of Al as he took his attention from Mustang and revealed his true self as he looked back towards Marcoh as he changed once more into the one thing that Marcoh feared the most in his time of begin involved in the war and the Military.

"Welcome back to an old nightmare Crystal Alchemist," Brigadier General Basque Gran said as he charged towards Dr. Marcoh.

Marcoh started to run for all his life depended on it, but as he started to run towards the inn, he soon felt the ground change under him as he felt himself begin dragged back towards the face of a man he hated and feared more than anyone other person in his life. Envy grabbed Marcoh by the scruff of his shirt and as he pulled him close Envy ran a dagger through the heart of the Alchemist doctor and as Marcoh's life started to slip away from him; Envy pulled the doctor close to whisper something in his ear that only Marcoh could hear as his very life was ending.

"See you in the next life Crystal Alchemist," Envy said as dropped his disguise and as he dropped Marcoh onto the dusty street of Ishbal and turned towards the friends as they stood stunned at the sudden death of their friend.

* * *

Al and the others stood in stunned silence at what they had just witnessed, but as the friends stood in silence it was soon broken by Shesca's screams as she reached behind Hawkeye's back and pulled out one of her handguns.

"You ruined my friend's life, now it's your turn to feel the pain!" Shesca shouted through her tears as she started to shoot aimlessly at Envy, but he dodged each fatal shot.

As she shot aimlessly through her tears of pain over the loss of Marcoh, she was unaware of the transformation that Envy had undergone as he silently slipped behind her as he transformed into Hughes.

"Sorry Shesca, but you're fired," Envy said as he stabbed Shesca in the back.

Mustang and Armstrong started firing at Envy, but he dodged each attack as he ran towards the middle of the square, but what no one knew was that Russell, Rose and Lust had run back towards the inn in fear of becoming targets for Envy. Mustang and Armstrong tried to attack once more, but Hawkeye soon involved herself in the fight as Envy turned as he heard the shots begin fired from Hawkeye's gun.

"So you want to play Lieutenant?" Envy said as he changed into Lt. Ross.

"You have too many people in your time and now it's time for you to pay," Hawkeye said, but she was too slow as Envy attacked by throwing a dagger into her left shoulder and as Hawkeye tried to shoot back at Envy, but as Envy started to run back toward the Ishbalan church where he had been hiding he looked back and shot Hawkeye in the right leg.

"Bye, bye, Flame Alchemist!" Envy shouted as he ran back towards the direction of the church with Al and Armstrong following closely behind him as they chased through the many alleyways of the desert town.

"RIZA!" Mustang shouted as he ran toward Lt. Hawkeye as he helped her up and he raced her back towards the inn.

Rose, Russell and Lust sat in the room at the end and as they looked to the door they realized that Al, Major Armstrong, Mustang and Hawkeye were still out in the main square and hadn't returned back to the inn yet, but he they soon heard the frantic knock of Mustang as he banged on the bedroom door.

"Who's there and what do you want?" Russell asked as he waited for an answer from the person from behind the door.

"It's me Russell you stupid boy…let me in now! Lt. Hawkeye is hurt and I need to get her inside now!" Mustang shouted as Russell opened the door to reveal Lt. Hawkeye limping with a dagger sticking out of her left shoulder as she tried to breath from the loss of blood from the gunshot and the dagger.

"What happened to her Mustang?" Rose asked as she looked at the state of Hawkeye as Mustang and Lust laid her down on a nearby bed.

"Russell, go find a doctor for Hawkeye!" Lust said, but as Russell prepared to open the door he was met by a doctor.

* * *

"Who sent you here?" Russell asked shocked at the mere sight of the doctor.

"The innkeeper saw someone bringing someone into this room with a limp and a dagger in her shoulder?" the doctor asked as he moved into the room.

"I'm here sir," Hawkeye answered as she tried to stand, but soon as she got up the loss of blood made her dizzy as Mustang caught her as he and Russell helped back to a bed.

The doctor attended to Hawkeye with what medical supplies had with him and what tools he had to work with to help Hawkeye in the situation she was facing with a bullet in her leg and a dagger wound to her shoulder.

"You were lucky miss, that dagger nearly pierced your heart…almost a couple of inches lower and you would've been dead by now," the doctor said as he continued to attend to Hawkeye.

Each thing the doctor did to help Hawkeye was painful for Mustang to watch and he couldn't stand begin in the room as he left to walk outside as the doctor finished up with his examination of Hawkeye. Lust watched as Mustang left the room with tears in his eyes as he hid his face by his dress uniform cap, but she knew that Hawkeye would be in good hands with the doctor as Rose and Russell watched over Hawkeye.

* * *

"Mustang, what happened out there to Lt. Hawkeye today?" Lust asked as she grabbed Mustang by his shoulders and spun him around as she noticed the tears in his eyes.

"I let my memories of the damn rebellion and all the damn mistakes of the past hit me like a wall of flames. Now Hawkeye is suffering for my stupid mistakes and for not noticing Envy's change as he charged at Hawkeye," Mustang said, but he soon got over his moment of sadness as Lust slapped him.

"You need to come grips with reality and stop beating yourself up over some stupid thing that happened years ago."  
"I can never let go and how would you be able to understand the pain I've had to live with everyday of my life since it happened!"

Lust took Mustang by the scruff of his shirt as she lifted him off the ground and stared into his eyes as she tried to make him understand that his past was not what got Hawkeye injured, it was merely an accident that no one could have do anything to prevent, but she could see in his eyes that he had been tortured by memories of the past ever since stepping foot onto the desert streets of Ishbal.

"You listen to me Mustang! You may have lost your youth in this place, but if you let things of your past distract you from keeping everyone under your command safe…then maybe you're not cut out to be in the Military," Lust said as she placed Mustang back on the ground.

Mustang realized the truth behind Lust's words as he gathered himself, but as he looked into Lust's face he broke down once more over the emotions he was facing from the situation at hand.

"Oh God, What the hell have I been doing?" Mustang said as he slid to the ground as he cried over Hawkeye, but it soon short lived as the doctor came out to find Mustang.

"She's going to be fine for now, but I suggest that you don't pull any more stupid stunts through the rest of your stay. Good night to you Colonel and I suggest you stay near the inn for tonight and as for your friends that are missing…I suggest you let your friends return to the inn on their own….I don't want to have to return for to take care of others of your company,' the doctor said as he left Mustang as Mustang and Lust walked back into the room to check in on Hawkeye.

* * *

Hawkeye lay on her bed unconscious from the loss of blood she had suffered from the fight as she did she lay bandaged up around her left shoulder with her arm in a sling to keep the blood flowing through her system. Her right leg was bandaged as well as it lay elevated by a number of pillows and by her bedside where a set of crutches to help her get around. Rose watched over Hawkeye as Mustang kept his distance from Lt. Hawkeye, but now and again he would move toward Hawkeye's bedside. Russell and Lust kept watch for Al and Major Armstrong outside because they hadn't return yet. As Russell and Lust kept a watchful eye for Al and Armstrong, they decided to gather the bodies of Marcoh and Shesca from the square where they had left the two dead companions and as they got closer they found that some of the villagers had covered Marcoh and Shesca with a sheet.

"Do you know where we can bury them?" Lust asked a passing woman.

"These two tried to stop that monster and I'm sure that our god, Ishbala wouldn't turn away your friends," answered the woman.

"Thank you miss," Russell said as Lust and Russell picked up Shesca and two other men took Marcoh.

The villagers with Russell and Lust took the dead to the cemetery where some of the villagers had created makeshift graves and tombstones for the brave companions that had been killed earlier in the day.

"Once everyone is together we will return and pay our respects properly," Lust said as she looked at the tombstone and the two companions walked back to the inn to keep an eye out for their friends.

* * *

After everyone had scattered back to the inn after Marcoh and Shesca lay dead on the ground; Al took the moment to chase down Envy as he ran from the square as Ed with Armstrong following Al, but no matter where Al ran Armstrong couldn't find him as a dust storm kicked up as Al ran down an alleyway after Envy.

"Alphonse, where are you?" Armstrong called out as the dust settled, but he couldn't find Al as the dust finally settled back down as he became able to see through the dust.

Armstrong ran towards the nearest alleyway in hopes of catching up with Al, but Ishbal's alleys were like a labyrinth an it was easy to get lost in the desert city and Armstrong found out first hand as he made his way further into the alleyways.

Armstrong wandered through the many alleyways while all the while keeping an eye out for Al and especially for Envy, but every moment felt like forever as he walked the streets as he heard the sounds of someone getting closer and closer as he started to walk faster as he could hear the sound of scuffling feet getting closer and closer to him. His mind was racing as he started to run through the alleys and started to trip over trash cans and small items in the alley's he ran through until he tripped over a trash can and heard the scuffling feet coming from the left side of him. He pulled out a gun and pointed it toward the wall as he heard the sounds of two people talking as they started to walk towards Armstrong as he started to pick up himself up off the floor.

"Rick, where are you going?" Leo called out as Rick ran around the corner and slid into the trash spilled from the trash cans Armstrong had fallen over.

"Whose there?" Armstrong asked as he pointed the gun at Rick.

"RICK!" Leo called out as he stepped in front of Armstrong.

* * *

Armstrong held his gun towards Rick as Leo stood guarding his brother, but when he saw the anger in Leo's eyes; he lowered his gun and fell to his knees as he collapsed to the floor in a heap as the heat of the day had come over him as fell in a heavy sweat.

"We better get him somewhere cool and out of this heat," Leo said as they attempted to drag Armstrong to their teacher's home.

* * *

Al had been chasing Envy through the alleys as Envy seemed to taunt him as he continuously changed from one form to the next as he tried to play with Al's emotions in an effort to lose Al through the winding labyrinth of alleyways. Each change was making Al's head was starting to spin as he started to become dizzy from the heat, the running and the constant changes from Envy.

"I have to rest," Al said out of breath as he leaned against a nearby wall, but the moment he touched the wall he could see the church in plain sight.

The church was a block from where he now stood near the wall and once Al gained his balance and his breath back, he started for the church to chase down Envy and stop this game of cat and mouse forever.

* * *

Envy had made it back to the church before Al and had started to prepare a trap for Al once he came across the church and for once he walked inside the church was a walking bobby trap that was waiting for Al.

"The prey is coming to the spider," Envy said as he moved through the shadows as he made his final preparations.

He started to tie something to a nearby wall and then he moved toward some broken wood that was lying on the floor and he started to size up the length and thickness along with the weight as he started to swing at the air with each piece he touched until he found the right one.

"There's going to be a pest problem tonight and I'm going to stomp it out," Envy said as he swung at the air once more as he stopped just above Fletcher's head.

"Leave Al alone," Fletcher mumbled through the gag around his mouth.

"Believe me my young friend…you wont' have to worry about him for much longer once I'm finished with him."

Envy moved into position as he got ready for Al's visit as he moved near the shadows along the walls because in his mind he was going to get rid of Al forever and he also believed that this was going to be Al's last night on Earth the moment he got him into his web.

* * *

Al ran the rest of the way to church and soon found himself looking up at two huge doors. Al saw that upon the two huge wooden doors there was something inscribed in the doors among a carving of a cross that seemed to stand out from the door the words seemed ancient as Al's eyes study them and red the words and as he did they seemed to bring a sense of calm to him as he prepared to walk into the church.

_The Lord is my Shepherd_

_He watches over me _

_Like a Shepherd watches over his flock_

"Ye do I walk through the valley of shadow and death, I shall fear no evil, for the lord watches over me and delivers me from evil," Al said as he finished reading the ancient words.

He had heard these same words repeated at his mother's funeral and had never truly understood their meaning at the time of his mother's death, but now as he prepared to face "evil" he now understood what they meant now that he was older and wiser.

"How true those words ring now as I prepare to walk into the lion's den."

Al pushed open the wooden doors and as he did they seemed to creak from years of never begin opened since the church had been built as the door creaked open on their ancient hinges and the floor was covered in dust and debris from the war. It seemed to stand as a lasting memory that this ancient building had withstood the pressure and destruction of war and as he walked through the ancient building his mind started to replay his first visit to a church. His first time had been Lior when he and his brother were looking for clues on the Philosopher's Stone and had first met Rose as she was placing her items out for the offering to the church. The church's stained glass windows had been shattered from the blasts that had happened during the war and the wooden pews seemed to be sturdy and Al kept his eyes trained on the pulpit at the front of the church as he moved in as his footsteps echoed through the church.  
"Envy, I know you're in here! Show yourself you coward!" Al shouted as he walked down the aisle of the church and glanced down the pews as he moved further into the church.

* * *

Envy watched Al making his way toward the ancient pulpit and with every step, Envy started to sing a song silently to him as he moved closer and closer towards where Al was walking through.

_I sense there's something in the wind_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand…._

* * *

Al could hear a female voice singing a sad song from the shadows as he walked faster and weaved through the pews as he made his way to the pulpit as he heard a deep voice coming from the shadows as the song started to get louder.

_When Mr. Oogie Boogie says_

_There's trouble close at hand_

_You'd better pay attention now_

'_Cause I'm the Boogie Man_

Envy was getting closer with each step:

_And if you aren't shakin'_

_Cause this may be the last time now_

_That you hear the boogie song!_

* * *

He got closer and closer to Al as he prepared to sneak up behind Al and hit him in the head as he changed into Brigadier General Basque Gran as he snuck up behind unaware Al. Al didn't know where the singing was coming from as he could hear it getting closer, but he never saw what looked like the Brigadier General coming up on him as he fell to the floor in a heap.

"You have meddled in my affairs for the last time Elric brother…the only thing that I can do is to get rid of you!" Envy said as dragged Al to the wall and tied Al's hands to the wall.

Envy was proud with his work and he merely laughed and poked fun at his hostage as he admired Al hanging from the wall, unconscious with a lump starting to form on his head as Al's head was spinning from the pain that was throbbing in his head and he was unable to say anything as he hung pinned to the wall of the old church.

Interesting? No…okay this a little to readers, the song's that are used in this chapter are Sally's Song and Oogie Boogie's song from Nightmare Before Christmas Soundtrack, still more to come on whether Al will be rescued and what will happen to Armstrong and whether Hawkeye will pull through her pain after he fight with the enemy. Bye for now!


	23. Finding Alphonse

Al's head was spinning from the lump on the back of his head as his vision started to come back, but it was still blurry as he tried to shake his head as he tried to gain his bearings. The room was spinning like a spinning wheel, but after awhile his vision became normal as he noticed the room was now lit by candlelight and in the corner sat Fletcher, bound and gagged.

"Fletcher…is it really you?" Al asked groggily as he soon realized that he was tired to a wall behind the pulpit.

"Well, well, if it isn't the meddling Alchemist," Envy said sarcastically as jumped up to the platform.

"What happened to me?" Al asked he felt the pain throbbing through his mind as his mind started to spin again with pain.

"Oh, you got a nice boo, boo, on your head and now you're all tied up and you are at my mercy," Envy said as he punched Al in the stomach.

"Let Fletcher go you monster!"

Envy grabbed Al by the scruff of his shirt as he pinned Al to the wall with a vice like grip and tried to cut off Al's airway, but he soon let go as Al managed to kicked Envy from him and send him flying across the room and into a pew.

"You are in no position to be making threats," Envy said as he regained his grip on Al's throat and tightened his grip and as he wrenched his hand away, there was finger marks around his throat and his voice was hoarse.

"Let him go…" Al said hoarsely as he Envy punched him in the stomach once more.

"As I mentioned before to you, you have no position to make idle threats," Envy said as he hit Al in the right eye.

Al screamed out in pain as Envy walked from the pulpit and left Al to hang in pain as he screamed out," SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

* * *

Armstrong woke in the house of Scar's teacher with Rick and Leo watching over him as he struggled to deal with dreams he was facing that were more like nightmares as he soon sat up in a cold sweat with Rick and Leo watching over him.

"Where am I?" Armstrong asked as he held his right hand to his head as he tried to gain his balance.

"You are in my home stranger and may I ask why the Military is doing back in Ishbal. We have no quarrel with you and all I ask is that you answer my simple question," answered the teacher as he helped Armstrong to his feet.

"My name is Major Alex Louis Armstrong. We have not come here to start trouble with anyone in this city we are only looking to get back a young boy that was taken from us because his brother is looking for him," Armstrong said as he walked towards the door and the teacher soon followed.

"Rick…Leo…I want you two to stay here and get some sleep because you have done enough for today and I must help the Major here to where he plans to go," the teacher said as he pointed towards their rooms.

"Yes sir," Rick and Leo simultaneously as they walked toward their room.

* * *

"Why won't Master let us go with him?" Rick asked as he lay down beside Leo.

"He means well, but…" Leo said as he stopped in mid sentence.

"Did you hear that?" Leo asked.  
"Hear what?" Rick asked his brother as Leo got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Someone was crying for help."

"We should go find out what's going on.  
"No Rick, if we leave then we could end up in trouble."  
"Leo, someone's in trouble and you want to turn your back on who ever is in trouble? We have to go!" Leo said as he left the room with Rick in soon hot pursuit as they snuck through the shadows towards the sound of the cries.

* * *

"Those boys are strong willed and willing to help people in trouble, but such actions can lead to deadly consequences," Rick and Leo's teacher said as he helped Armstrong navigate the alleyways.

"They mean well, but today they almost got caught in the crossfire of a deadly fight," Armstrong said as he tried to catch up with the man.

"I wish you and your friends to leave here once your deed is fulfilled…I don't want to see innocent bloodshed on these streets…enough was spilled years earlier," the teacher said as he looked back at Armstrong.

"I understand," Armstrong said with cast down eyes as they continued to walk the cold streets.

* * *

Armstrong and the teacher walked the cold streets of Ishbal as the navigated the labyrinth of alleyways and each turn seemed to bring back memories of the war, painful memories of those he hurt in the war by the use of the Philosopher's Stone mixed with Strong Arm alchemy. The pain of falling to floor during the heat of the day had taken its toll on Armstrong and his movements were slow as he moved slow as he tried to regain his ability to move like he had before his fall.

"Nothing can change the way the people of Ishbal fell about the Military's intervening with our lives and starting the battle that end in the life of many innocent lives, but I know now that we can't hold onto the past and use it for our workings to hurt those that suffer as well," teacher said.

"I understand where you are coming from…when I came into this war I didn't want to do harm to harmless people, but as a dog of the Military you are order to what your "Master" has commanded you to do….without question," Armstrong said as he slammed a wall's corner.

"You shouldn't take it out on yourself, you joined because you wanted to and nothing you did can be forgotten and I am sure that you're want to get back to your friends is also because you sense someone of your group is in trouble."  
"How did you know?"  
"I heard the screams for help earlier in the night and I'm sure you heard it as well."  
"Then that is why I'm trying to get to the site of the screams."

Things are getting heated between Armstrong and Scar's former teacher and time seems to be slipping for Al, but what is going to happen to Al? Sorry for the short chapter, but I've got certain dialogue set up for particular chapters so that the story stays interesting…sorry guys, but I'll make sure the next chapter is longer .


	24. Crying for Help

Al's cries for help seemed to go unanswered as Envy continued to play with his mind as he ran through the shadows of the church as he started to sing once again as a way to taunt Al from the shadows where he couldn't find him.

"Release me now or you must face the dire consequences….so please come to your senses," Al said as he called out to Envy as he started his singing.

_You're jokin', you're jokin'_

_I can't believe my ears_

_Would someone shut this fella up? _

_I'm drownin' in my tears_

_It's funny, I'm laughing_

_You really are too much _

_And now, with your permission_

_I'm going to do my stuff_

"What are you going to do?" Al asked into the shadows as he saw Envy hanging upside in front of him.

_I'm gonna do the best I can_

_Oh, the sound of rollin' dice_

_To me is music in the air_

'_Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man_

_Although I don't play fair_

_It's much more fun, I must confess _

_When lives are on the line_

_Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy_

_Now that'd be just fine_

"Release me fast or you will have to answer for this heinous act!"

_Oh, brother, you're something_

_You put me in a spin_

_You aren't comprehending _

_The position that you're in_

_It's hopeless, you're finished_

_You haven't got a prayer_

'_Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie_

_And you ain't going nowhere_

Envy finished his song and walked toward Al as he remained pinned to the support beam and he surveyed Al's features as he looked for another place to hit the young Alchemist, but he continued to torture him with lies.

"No one will hear your cries for help, not even your pathetic brother!" Envy said as he punched Al in the jaw.

"Leave my brother out of this," Al said as he tried to kick Envy with what strength he had, but he found that his legs didn't want to work.

"Do you know why the captured the boy?" Envy said as he slapped the piece of wood into his has he circled Al around the pulpit.

"Because you want others to suffer, that is the nature of a villain," Al said as spit up a little blood from begin hit.

"No, I have other reasons."

"Then why did you do it?"

"You really don't know do you?"

_Silence_

"It seems that your daddy holds a dark secret that he never told you or big brother…your FATHER HAD ANOTHER SON BEFORE YOU AND YOUR BROTHER!"

"NO!" Al screamed out in pain as it traveled throughout the town and it soon reached to the inn where Rose was sitting watching Mustang and Hawkeye while Russell and Lust were standing outside in the cold night air.

* * *

The night air was pierced by Al's cries for help as it traveled through the cold night air, but it was drowned out by the sound of dog's howling as the midnight express came rolling into town as it screeched to a halt at the Ishbal train station and the brakes squeal which spread throughout the city as it mixed with Al's cries. Armstrong and the teacher stopped what they had been talking about as they walked through the alleyways of the city towards the inn and they tried to listen to the sounds of the night, but all they heard were the sounds of wild dogs of howling to the moon to the sound of the train whistle.

Russell and Lust had spent most of the night standing watch in the cold as they drew their cloaks closer to their faces to drawn in the warmth as the night air seemed to curl in around them like a boa as it prepared to strangle its prey. Lust had walked in to grab something warm to drink while Russell stood watching the night for signs of movement, but the only movement that could be seen was his own shadow; dancing through the lamplight of the lanterns that adorned the inn's doorway.

"Any sign of them yet Russell?" Lust asked as she handed a warm drink to him.

"Nothing yet, but there is something strange about this night," Russell said as he sipped his drink.

* * *

Rose had her now in a romance novel, but occasionally she would glance up to see how Mustang was doing as well as Hawkeye as Mustang sat watching over her with her head cradled in his lap. Mustang had been restless as he tried to watch over Hawkeye, but his mind was both on Hawkeye and where Al and Armstrong could be in the city, he finally got up and moved to the window and started to hum a small tune that his mother had written to him during his time of training before the war.

_All I have is a picture in mind_

_Of how it would be_

_If we were together_

_Let's pretend that you're far away_

_Let's say you write to me_

_And you promise in your letters_

_That you'll come home_

_Come home to my heart_

_When we come home _

_We'll never be apart_

_If I keep dreaming of you so_

_Start believing it's so_

_Soon you'll come home_

_Home to my heart _

_Soon you'll come home_

_Home to my heart_

_If I believe_

Mustang finished as he looked out the window, but as he wiped away a tear from his right eye he never heard Hawkeye calling out to him or what words she had to say next to him.

"That was beautiful Mustang," Hawkeye whispered as she lay on the bed, but Mustang would never hear those words.

* * *

Russell had been alert most of the night, but after the dogs stopped howling, he soon picked up on a faint sound that sounded like Al screaming for help in the distance and now it was clearer than ever as he cries spread throughout the city.

"Al?" Russell asked out loud as his breath came out his mouth in a puff of cold air.

"Russell, what is it?" Lust said as she looked to toward Russell through her hood.

"Did you hear the sound of someone screaming?"  
"What do you think?" Lust said as she motioned towards the inn's pub door.

"We should get back to the room to find out if Mustang heard it."

* * *

Rose closed her book and placed it on the bedside as she started to walk toward the door and as she touched the door handle she heard the sound of Al's screaming and the sound of Russell and Lust rushing up the stairs towards the room.

"Al?" Rose thought out loud as she prepared to open the door.

Russell and Lust walked through the door as Rose whispered Al's name and they started questioning her about what she had heard and Mustang was at a lost for words at what was going on.

"What is it Rose?" Russell asked in a panic.

"I think I head Al crying for help," Rose said as walked towards Mustang.

* * *

Mustang sat up from where he was sitting near Hawkeye as he moved toward Rose, Russell and Lust as he tried to make heads or tails of the situation at hand and as he listened to what the small group had heard, he realized what was going on.

"I think Al might be in trouble and we need to go after him now!" Rose said as she ran for the door.

"Rose, we don't need someone else out there lost in the dark of night out in the city, Major Armstrong is missing as well and I can't risk your lives out on those streets when we don't know where Envy is at and what he plans to do next," Mustang said as he slammed the door.

"What are you doing Mustang, we need to get out there and find him and if we don't then his blood is going to be on your hands," Russell said.

Mustang slapped Russell across the face with a pit of anger in his voice, but he soon realized what he had done.

"You'll never know the pain I went through facing the war that has devastated this land and you'll never know the pain of losing someone close to you that was closer than a brother…someone that was a friend close to me. I lost my best friend Maes Hughes to the likes of that monster and I will not throw away young lives such as your own to save the life of Al's," Mustang said as he lowered his hand.

"Colonel, I'm tied to Envy for life and I can pinpoint where he is and I would never put their lives in danger…I want to see him suffer for what he has done to your friends," Lust said as she moved toward the door and started to open as Rose followed close behind.

Mustang was hesitant to allow the young companions go out into danger and into the jaws of the lion den possibly, but he knew that the cries for help couldn't be pushed from his mind as he had heard them as well and he knew that if he didn't let them go now they could lose Al forever.

"Let them go Mustang," Hawkeye said weakly as she tried to sit up in bed.

"Lt. Hawkeye, you need your rest," Mustang said as he rushed to Hawkeye's side and tried to help lay her back down on the bed, but she was resistant.

"No, let them go; Lust may be the key we have to finding Envy and stopping this deadly game of cat and mouse once and for all."

"Riza---"Mustang said as he tried to stop her from letting the young friends go out.

"Go kids and find him…when you return…I want to see Alphonse and the Major come through that door with you" Hawkeye said as she fell back onto the cot as Mustang finally caved in.

"Go, but I want you guys to stay safe and don't do anything stupid or get yourselves killed," Mustang said as a final warning as Russell, Lust and Rose left the room and dashed out the door into the cold night air towards Al's cries for help.

* * *

_Why are you at my side?_

_How can I be any use to you now?_

_Give me a chance and I'll let you see how_

_Nothing has changed_

_Deep in my heart I'm concealing_

_Things that I'm longing to say _

_Scared to confess what I'm feeling_

_Frightened you'll slip away_

_You must love me_

_You must love me_

You Must Love Me by Madonna from _Evita_

* * *

Love and loss seem to be the perfect combination of a relationship between two officers in the Military, but Al's mind is now swimming with lies, what is to become of the young alchemist and I want to thank the reviewers and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the ending chapters that are still to come. Read and review. 


	25. Time Ticking Away

The chase was now on to find Al as Rose, Russell, and Lust started running in the direction of Al's screams as they seemed to echo off the walls through the streets of the city as they rang fresh through the city as Al continued to be tortured by Envy as they ran through the streets, but there were moments when Lust lead them in another direction as she sensed Envy's presence.

"He's been here and he's not far from here either about two or four blocks from here," Lust said as they pressed on towards Al's screams and Envy's presence.

"Lead the way Lust," Russell said as he and Rose tried to keep up with Lust as the chase began to become more intense as the seconds seemed to pass by slowly as time was creeping by as the friends rushed head long into trouble.

* * *

Armstrong and the teacher had been walking when Armstrong heard the voices of Rick and Leo amongst the scuffling of their feet and he could tell where they were headed and it was bound to be trouble.

"Come on Rick, we've got to get to him before the Master or the one torturing does or else kills him," Leo said as he charged through the alley with Rick trying to keep up with his brother.

"I know, I know, but my legs won't run as fast yours," Rick said as he leaned against the wall as he tried to catch his breath.

"We've got to move now before Master finds out that we snuck out of the house to find Al."  
"We never should have left the house," Rick said as he slowly picked up his speed as his brother continued on ahead.

"I know, but we can't let someone die as we decide whether or not to help him….remember what happened to mom…we didn't try to help her as she ran for our room as our lives were destroyed….I won't let that happen again!" Leo said as he hid his face from his face as tears welled in his eyes.

Rick could tell how his brother felt about wanting to help people and the guilt that he had withheld from the time of their mom's death, but he knew that Al was a friend and the time they spent standing around….Al could be facing death at the hands of evil.

"Let's go Leo, time waits for no man," Rick said as he ran on ahead of his brother with Leo catching up slowly, but surely.

"What's wrong Major?" the teacher asked as he watched Armstrong stop in tracks.

"I heard voices coming from the block over and they sounded like Rick and Leo and I fear that they may be trying to find Alphonse!" Armstrong said as he started to run towards the direction of Rick and Leo's voices.

"Oh no, I told them to stay home," the teacher said as the two men started to run towards the direction of Rick and Leo.

"They might be walking into a trap," Armstrong said as they rounded a corner.

"Let's get moving!" the teacher said as he caught up with Armstrong.

* * *

Envy continued to watch Al squirm through the restraints as he struggled to get off the post and attack Envy where he stood, but no matter how he squirmed and struggled, he couldn't' get out of his restraints and Envy was enjoying the show that Al was putting on for him as he prepared the next set of torture.

"That's right, old daddy had a son, but sadly he didn't survive, he came down with a case of Mercury poisoning and no matter how hard daddy tried to save the him, the boy died and even after death he tried to bring the boy back, but it was a lost cause," Envy said in a sarcastic tone as he circled Al and slam a piece of wood into his hand as he prepared to hit Al again.

"What does this have to do with me!" Al shouted, but Envy struck him in the stomach with the butt end of the piece of wood that knocked the wind out of him.

"Do you know who that child was! Think Alphonse and think hard to figure out this riddle and believe me….the answer is going to blow your mind!"

Al started to put together the pieces of the puzzle back together as he started to sift through the mountains of lies and riddle style conversations that Envy had talked to him about, but it all came to him as he pieces the puzzle pieces together.

"No, it can't be true…" Al said as he put the pieces together.

"Yes….BROTHER!" Envy said as he laughed in Al's face.

"NO, IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" Al shouted through Envy's laughter of accomplishment, but no matter what he did, he couldn't get loose of his restraints to attack his enemy.

"SAD TO IT'S TRUE!" Envy said as he hit Al again in the stomach and then into his right arm and left arm.

* * *

Armstrong and the teacher had to stop to catch their breath from the exhausting run to find Rick and Leo as they continued to press on to find Al as well, but no far away Armstrong heard the screams of Al once again, but this time the screams that they heard sounded more like screams of anger and fear as they echoed throughout the city.

"What's the matter Major Armstrong?" the teacher asked as the two men stopped as they heard the sounds of Al's screams as they spread throughout the city.

"ALPHONSE!" Armstrong shouted as he ran in the direction of the cries for help.

"MAJOR!" the teacher shouted as he ran after the Major in a mad dash.

* * *

Back at the inn, Mustang watched over Hawkeye as she seemed to be slowly recovering from her attack with Envy, but the sounds of Al's cries soon reached his ears as he awoke from a short nap that he had been sleeping while watching over Lt. Hawkeye. Mustang laid Hawkeye back down on the bed as he made his way down to the inn's pub and walked towards the front door and found himself outside in the cold air and as he stood listening to the wind, he soon heard the sound of Al's cries for help.

"Alphonse….where are you?" Mustang asked to the wind as he heard the piercing sound of Al's screams pierce the wind.

"Mustang…was that Alphonse screaming?" Hawkeye asked weakly as she stood in the doorway of the pub.

"Lt. Hawkeye, what are you doing up!" Mustang shouted as he made his way back towards the doorway as he helped her back to the room.

"I heard you leave the room and you left the door ajar when you left and I heard the screams for help," Hawkeye said as she sat on the bed with Mustang at her side.

"You need to save your strength, but I'm sure that it was him, but we need to leave to the others to find him now," Mustang said as he looked to door in hopes of seeing the others walk through any second.

* * *

Envy was enjoying toying with Al's emotions and playing with the pain he was suffering from the blows he had received from the moments of torture as he lay pinned to the post as his captor played with him like a cat playing with a dead mouse before it tired with no longer willing victim. He enjoyed watching Al struggle as he watched Al trying to wrap his mind around the lies that seemed to spread from Envy's mouth like evil serpents that seemed to wrap in a web of lies and deception as he seemed to circle him like a vulture.

"There's no use denying it….brother," Envy said as he seemed to poke fun at the pain and suffering of the young alchemist.

"Stop it! Stop all the lies!" Al shouted as Envy struck Al once more in the jaw.

"Do you see the cavalry coming to your rescue? There's no Knight in shining armor or any great hero to save you!" Envy said as he held a dagger to Al's throat and started to slowly move the dagger down towards his shoulder and down to his right hand and then pulled it away as he put back in its holder on his hip.

"I'm almost done with you and one more good punch in the right spot should about do it," Envy said as he got ready to deliver the final blow.

Envy was enjoying toying with his victims mind and his pain that he was unaware of Fletcher as he sat in the corner in the shadows as he made his way slowly over to a pile of broken stained glass that lay shattered on the ground. He crawled on his side to the pile and it took most of his strength to get back up off the ground as he tried to wrap his hands around a piece of stained glass and started to work across the bindings on this wrist. The glass tended to snap and break and with each break, Fletcher feared that Envy would hear the sound of the glass, but he looked over through the sweat on his face and noticed that Envy didn't.

* * *

Fletcher tried to quickly worked the glass pieces on his bondages, but he had to continuously change the pieces of glass as they seemed to break and no matter how many times he tried to cut them….time seemed to be working against him as he worked as fast his numb fingers would allow him to cut the ropes until he finally got a break and managed to cut the ropes. He rubbed his hands to circulate the blood flow in his hands as he worked to untie his feet and as he got up to sneak towards the pews he realized the moment he stood up and tried to walk he realized that his feet were sore and numb as well. He had to crawl to the pews and as he made his way toward the pew, he managed to grab a piece of glass and hide it from Envy as he looked over and saw Envy leaning over Al as Al was hung over trying to catch his breath as Envy took Al's face in his hands.

"Say good night little brother," Envy said as he prepared to strike Al.

* * *

Time was ticking away for Al as he waited for the end at the end of Envy's fist as his breathing was becoming shallow as he watched Envy circle him through his blackened eye and his jaw felt like a rock as it was numb with pain as he looked down and saw a small trickle of blood starting to form a small pool on the floor. His shoulders felt like someone had pinned his shoulders to wall with a railroad spike and his stomach felt like he had been used as a punching bag and most of the stuffing had fallen out of the bag.

"Brother, help me….don't let me die in this city….I need to stop Envy before he hurts more people," Al said as he looked up into the eyes of his captor.

* * *

Love is the strongest power and time is running out for our young character! Will the others get to him in time or will Al die in a city of haunted memories for the two Military figures in our story, but nothing can be said for what lies ahead. Keep reading to find out the fate of our young alchemist. 


	26. Fighting for my Life

Note to readers about the last chapter: The previous chapter may have left some things unexplained about Envy's story to Al about Hohenheim and Trisha having another son before Ed and Al and to clear that up…that is a rumor or something that I red about on a site and if you can find out the truth, don't be upset in thinking that I'm messing with you. –Kitsunefan203, author of Where is my Brother?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters or any of the movie points or anything that is to happen in the series that may have spoiled a lot for many readers that have been reading this fan fiction.

* * *

The maze of alleyways was about to bring those seeking Al to a head as Rose, Russell, and Lust were coming up on the left and Armstrong along with the teacher were coming up on the right as they were reaching the location of where Al's screams had come from and where they would find him. Armstrong sensed an evil presence in the abandoned church on his right, but as he got close to the church door he saw Lust, Russell, and Rose coming up on his left.

"Major Armstrong! What are you doing here?" Rose asked as she and the others caught up as they all caught their breath from running towards the church.

"I heard Alphonse's cry for help," Armstrong said as he looked back to see the teacher catching up with Armstrong.

"You need to be careful, Envy is powerful," Lust said as the look of determination in the others eyes as they looked to the door.

* * *

Rick and Leo snuck around the back of the church into the shadows as they watched Russell, Lust, Rose, Armstrong, and their teacher talking amongst themselves as they discussed a plan of action of how to go into the church to stop Envy, retrieve Fletcher and save Al. The company talked amongst the group, but the teacher soon took his eyes from the group as they discussed what to do as he noticed Rick and Leo sneaking into the church through the shadows and as he did he feared that they were walking into a trap.

"Be careful my students," the teacher whispered as he watched his students running head long into trouble.

* * *

Inside the church, Envy was enjoying what would be Al's last moments alive as he raised his dagger above Al's heart as he prepared to end Al's life in the split moment as he stood above Al. Fletcher had been moving through the shadows towards Envy with the piece of glass that he still held in his hand as he started to sneak up behind Envy.

"Say goodbye Alphonse Elric," Envy said as he raised the dagger and started to bring it down towards Al's heart.

Fletcher saw the dagger as he prepared to charge Envy from behind, but the reflection of the moonlight through Envy's dagger that was hanging dangerously low above Al's heart, as it shined in his eyes as Rick and Leo charged in screaming at Envy to let go.

"Well, well, if isn't the two pests from before and they've come back hoping to save their friend from the enemy," Envy said as he left Al and headed towards the two brothers.

"Let Al go!" Rick shouted as he pointed a piece of glass at Envy.

"What a brave boy you truly are, brave…but stupid!" Envy said as he ran charging at the two brothers as a lion chimera.

He chased the two boys around the church as he stirred up dust to hide himself and the boys from Al as he tried to watch the fight happening, but no matter where the boys ran, Envy was there as well. Armstrong and the others tried to bust the door down as they heard the sounds of people screaming and a lion like cry ringing throughout the church, but they were unable to as they struggled to open the door.

"We have to get in there or else someone else is going to die along with Alphonse!" Armstrong said as they tried to bust the door down.

* * *

Al was having trouble breathing through the dust as he tried to look for the brothers, but every few seconds he could see the battle happening as Envy took on a different form every five minutes as he tried to destroy the boys with the power of different alchemists.  
"RICK….LEO!" Al managed to scream through the pain in his body as he caught a glimpse of the boys struggling to stop Envy.

Rick heard Al's cries, but he soon found himself sprawling across the room as he got separated from Leo and as he got up he saw his brother raising a fist with a piece of stained glass in the other hand, but as Leo charged at Envy he saw a face of his past that made him stop in his tracks.  
"Leo…my son…its mommy," Envy said in a motherly voice.

"You can't be my mother….my mother died years ago," Leo said as he circled around the altar with Envy.

"You must believe me my dear Leo…it is mommy….don't you recognize me," Envy said tauntingly as he continued to plead with Leo and soon made his move toward Leo as Leo made his move toward Envy.

Rick watched through the dust that kicked up as Envy transformed once more and this time he changed into Rick and took the hidden dagger out of his waist and stuck into Leo's heart and watched Leo die with an evil grin upon his face as he pulled Leo close to whisper some final words into his ear.

"Say 'hi' to mom when you see her again," Envy said as he pulled the dagger from Leo's heart as he left the young man gasping for air and Rick screaming out for his brother as he ran to his brother's side.

"LEO…LEO! Don't leave me!" Rick yelled as he held his brother's head in his hands as he watched his brother facing his last moments on Earth.

"Rick….I want you to do something for me," Leo said weakly as he grabbed his brother's hand.

"What is it brother?"

"Stay strong Rick, mom would have wanted it that way," Leo said as he closed his eyes and breathed his last breath.

* * *

Russell, Lust, Rose, Armstrong, and the teacher finally made it into the church, but only to find Rick crying over Leo's dead body and Al still pinned to the wall as Envy stood on the balcony of the church as he overlooked the damage he had caused in the recent moment and soon realized that Russell had come to get Fletcher, but Envy noticed that Fletcher was still free and was holding a piece of glass in his hand as he jumped down and knocked out Fletcher as Envy headed towards the back of the church.

Russell picked up a piece of stained glass and called out to Envy as Envy made his way to the back of the church as he headed towards the door and as he stared Envy down he called out to him.

"I didn't know that Homunculi members were such cowards," Russell shouted out tauntingly towards Envy.

Envy thought about the taunting comment as he placed Fletcher down as Russell started to walk toward him as he changed inNash Tringham, Russell and Fletcher's father that had seemed to have deserted the boys so long ago as Russell tried to stab the piece of glass through Envy's heart, but it didn't work.

"I never knew that my own son would try and kill me," Envy said as Russell's father.

"I will make you pay for my pain!" Russell said as he stabbed Envy in the heart.

As Russell stabbed Envy in the heart as a surge of accomplishment surged through Russell, but his surge of accomplishment disappeared as he saw Envy shed his disguise and remove the shard of stained glass from his chest and started to walk toward Russell with a dagger in his hand.

"You forget one thing about creations of alchemy," Envy said as he tried to corner Russell as he walked him backwards down the aisle with the dagger in his hands.

Envy tried to lunge at Russell, but Russell found himself running faster backwards and then he tripped on a rock on the floor as he fell backwards, Envy pinned him to the floor with the dagger point gleaming in the moonlight.

"This has been fun, but the fun has to end!" Envy said as he cut Russell from shoulder to shoulder making Russell scream out in pain.

"What do you want with my brother?" Russell asked as he grasped his right shoulder.

"He was just bait for young Alphonse there and now since you have decided to interfere…you will suffer as well," Envy said as he rose his right foot and like a pack of hammers crushed Russell's right ankle with a powerful crunch that could be heard throughout the church.

"Don't try to follow me or else this boy won't see the light of dawn ever again!" Envy shouted as he ran out the door and into the night.

* * *

There was silence in the church after the heavy wooden doors had been shut as Envy made his escape into the night, Lust moved toward Russell as he lay on the floor in pain as he tried to stand up as he grabbed a hold of a nearby pew, but his strength was failing him as he tried with all his might not to scream out in pain over the pain in his ankle and his shoulders. Rose was shocked at the mere horror left by Envy's devastation as she noticed the destruction of the church and then she saw that Al was still pinned to a nearby post and the sight of Leo lying in a pool of blood on the floor with Rick cradling his brother's head as his teacher tried to comfort him in his time of grief.

Armstrong looked to Rose as he asked for her help as he worked on untying Al's hands from the wooden support beam and Rose couldn't take her eyes from Al's face as she studied his battered and bruised features. Alphonse Elric didn't look like the same young boy that had been when he showed up in Ishbal earlier that day, but he had been through hell with Envy and been tortured past the extent of noticeable. Rick was mourning his brother's death as his teacher came over and draped the lifeless body with a sheet from the wall.

"Rick, my student, in such times of grief there are moments that will be painful, but we must all move on and let Ishbala take the life of your brother," the teacher said.

* * *

The trip back to the inn was a silent one as Russell limped in pain and Al lay unconscious on Armstrong's back. A millions thoughts ran through the rescuer's minds as they walked the silent streets of what things did Envy tell Al and what lies were now swimming through Al's mind? No could know the truth behind the lies, but what if what Envy had said about his mother and father having a child previous to he and Edward were true? Was he just hunting down his own brother? No, it couldn't be true of what Envy had said, but his mind was plagued by the evil thoughts and lies that had penetrated his mind during his time of torture that he had suffered by Envy's hands.

Once the companions had made their way back to the inn, Mustang was shocked to see Al in such bad shape as not to the say same for Russell that was trying to grin and bear it through the pain as Lust and Rose helped him up the stairs up to the room as Al and Russell were soon laid down on separate beds. Major Armstrong went out to find a doctor for the boys and was gone for what seemed hours as Rose watched over Al and Lust watched over Russell, but as Lust watched Russell struggle with his pain and dealing with his brother once again and as she watched him struggle she started to sing a song to him to settle his mind.

_Try not to get worried_

_Try not to turn onto_

_Problems that upset you, oh_

_Don't you know everything's alright_

_Everything's fine_

* * *

Rose could see that Lust's method had worked as she kissed him on the forehead and his mid was put at easy and he settled into a deep sleep to sleep away the pain and as she looked back toward Al, she could see that Al wasn't having as much luck falling to sleep as Al tossed and turned in his sleep as he fought with visions of the past and the visions of Envy torturing him as he hung at Envy's mercy and it was killing Rose to watch Al suffering mentally from the pains of the events of the day.

"You have to pull through this Al; all that's happened is just a test of your endurance, but you can't let Envy beat you. Fight it Al, fight it," Rose whispered into Al's ear as he seemed to settle down into his bed and fall into a peaceful slumber.

As Rose watched over him as small tune that she had learned when she was young came to her as she watched him sleeping as she started to silent hum the tune, but Mustang soon followed in with her.

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain_

_We all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise_

_We know that there's always tomorrow_

_Lean on me_

_When you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_If there is a load you have to bear_

_That you can't carry_

_I'm right up the road _

_I'll share the load_

_If you just call me_

_So just call on me brother, when you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem that you'd understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on._

_Swallow your pride….and I'll help you carry on…._

Rose looked to where Al lay and noticed that he was sleeping soundly and Mustang looked towards Rose and smiled at her as he hummed the last part of the tune and brushed a hair from Hawkeye's face.

* * *

"When they are ready to move on, we will go where ever Envy plans to strike next," Mustang said to Rose and Lust as they watched over their injured comrades.

Mustang watched Russell and Al sleep and as he did he realized that the pains they had suffered were like their own wars and it was enough to show him that there is war with memories that can hurt you and others, but the one war that is painful is fighting the war between truth and lies.

Rose and Lust were in agreement as they sat by the injured boys and watched them and Mustang watched over Lt. Hawkeye as she lay peacefully at his side as she tried to sleep through her pain as well and once more the room became as silent as a church and as the night drifted on a song came to mind as the room presented an air of sorrow.

* * *

_Why are you at my side?_

_How can I be any use to you now?_

_Give me a chance and I'll let you see how _

_Nothing has changed_

_Deep in my heart I'm concealing_

_Things that I'm longing to say_

_Scared to confess what I'm feeling _

_Frightened you'll slip away_

_You must love me_

_You must love me_

* * *

Love is a powerful thing and it has shined through the darkest of moments in these chapters; I hope you guys are enjoying the story along with the small hints of songs and to point it out to all the readers…this is not…I repeat…this is NOT a songfic I've just tied in song lyrics to set the mood as if you were watching an episode of the show…just thought I add dramatics. Read and Review please! 


	27. To Xenotime my Friends

Note to readers: I'm sorry you guys, but I put the same block of lyrics from "You Must Love Me" in two chapters and to make it up to you guys I'm going to put the other part from the song into this chapter just to make it up to you guys. Sorry 

* * *

The inn room was silent as a church during a Sunday service and the friends had fallen asleep as they had watched over Al and Russell as the dawn seemed to peek up over the mountains of the desert city as it tried to wash over the tragedy of the previous day, but those that had suffered from the tragedy couldn't forget what had happened. Al's face was battered and bruised and his shoulders ached as if someone had dropped ten pound boulders on each shoulder and that an elephant had sat on his stomach and chest. Russell was getting better, but his shirt was covered in blood from the cuts on his shoulders and his ankle was swollen and bruised from the bone crunching he had received from Envy breaking his ankle. Mustang had been dozing in and out of sleep most of the night as he heard the sounds of Lt. Hawkeye moving in her sleep as she seemed to be getting better.

"Colonel Mustang?" Armstrong asked through the bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Mustang asked back.

"It's only me Major Armstrong and I've brought a doctor to look after the boys," Armstrong said as he entered the room with a local doctor behind him, but the moment the doctor walked in, the doctor could tell that he was having déjà vu.

"Well, well, it seems that for a Military man you don't seem to listen to doctors orders at all do you Colonel Mustang?" the doctor asked sarcastically.

"The boy over there in the corner was he was out alone and I had no idea what he was doing SO DON'T SCREW WITH ME!" Mustang said as he grabbed the doctor by his collar.

"Easy Colonel Mustang, I didn't mean anything by it…so what happened to these boys?" the doctor asked as Mustang let go of him.

Mustang briefly explained their situation and what happened the day before and then Rose, Lust and Armstrong told him what they knew about finding Al at the church and the fight that had ensued with their enemy and what happened to Russell as well. The doctor was shocked as he heard the friends tale as he worked on the boys and checked on Hawkeye to make sure that she was healing as well as he hoped she was.

"You people are lucky not to be dead from what you've been through," the doctor said as he laid Hawkeye back down after his check-up.

"We don't need your sympathy," Russell said as he sat up on his bed.

"You boys are lucky to be alive and it may not be my business, but I suggest you folks head back home before you hurt yourselves further," the doctor said as he gathered his things.

"No," Al said defiantly as he sat up with Rose's help.

"Alphonse, I think it is the best thing for all of us to leave and go back to East Headquarters and rethink how we are going to stop Envy," Mustang said as he tried to reason with the boy.

"Al is right and I WILL NOT LEAVE MY BROTHER IN THAT MADMAN'S GRIP AS LONG AS I HAVE BREATH AND STRENGTH TO MOVE ON AND CONTINUE THIS FIGHT!" Russell said as he attempted to get up out of bed.

"I will not let the lives of those that we have lost or will lose be in vain, especially the life of my own brother," Al said with tears in his eyes and Mustang could see the pain in the boy's face.

"I'm with you Alphonse," Rose said as she helped Al up onto his feet.

"You are all foolish, but brave enough to do it," Armstrong said as he saw the determination in Al, Rose, Russell, and Lust's faces as he saw them looking towards Mustang.

"Alphonse," Lt. Hawkeye called out.

"Lt. Hawkeye, you are awake," Mustang said as he went to Hawkeye's side.

"If Alphonse and the others are pressing on….so will I, I care too much about Alphonse to see him hurt," Hawkeye said as she attempted to stand on her own.

* * *

The doctor took his things and left the room and as he walked down the stairs towards the pub where he found the landlady and her husband waiting expectantly for an answer about the condition of their visitors; the doctor turned towards them and gave them the nod of approval.

"Are they going to be okay?" asked Elizabeth, the landlady.

"They are going to be fine, but I have to say….they have the will to carry on till the bitter end to reach whatever goal they are after," the doctor said as he walked back home and as he did he found himself walking near the cemetery where standing near an a gravesite were villagers praying for the souls of Dr. Tim Marcoh and Shesca.

"May they rest in peace," the doctor whispered as he made the sign of the cross on his chest.

* * *

The dawn was breaking upon the city as Al and the others got their things and got dressed for the day, but as they got their things together Russell and Lust remembered that they had buried Shesca and Marcoh previously and they told the others what they had done and it was agreed that they would go down to the cemetery to pay their respects to their deceased comrades.

"We decided that they should be buried here so that they can rest in peace and so that they we are not constantly carrying them with us back to East Headquarters," Russell said as he walked along the dirt road with his crutches.

"That seems appropriate for them and we thank you for your help Russell and Lust," Mustang said as he helped Lt. Hawkeye along.

As the friends got close to the cemetery they could hear the villagers singing near the grave of the fallen comrades and as Al walked ahead of the others he could hear the sound of singing.

_When you are weary_

_Feeling small _

_When tears are it_

_You're eyes I will dry them all_

_I'm on your side_

_Oh, when times get rough_

_And friends just can't be found_

_Like a Bridge over Troubled Waters_

_I will lay me down_

_Like a bridge over troubled waters_

_I will lay me down_

_When you are down and out_

_When you are on the street _

_When evening falls so hard_

_I will comfort you_

_I'll take your heart_

_Oh when darkness comes_

_And pain is all around_

_Like a bridge over troubled waters_

_I will lay me down_

_Like a bridge over troubled waters_

_I will lay me down_

_Sail silver girl_

_Sail along by_

_You're time has come to shine_

_They're dreams on their way_

_See how they shine _

_Oh if you need a friend_

_I'm sailing right behind_

_Like a bridge over troubled waters_

_A will ease your mind_

_Like a bridge over trouble water_

_I will ease your mind_

* * *

The ceremony for the fallen comrades was simple as the friends shared their feelings for Marcoh and Shesca as they remembered moments in their lives when they had known the fallen, but each memory was painful as some where moments of remembering the terrible war that had raged in this desert city, but there had been happy moments as when Al mentioned his first time meeting her at her home with a mountain of books in her home and the help she had been for he and his brother in their search for the notes on Marcoh's creation of the Philosopher's Stone. The day seemed to drag on and the moment of delivering a eulogy for the fallen was asked from Mustang, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything, but Al managed to bring himself together.

"My brother and I were taught a great lesson about human transmutation from our Sensei, Izumi Curtis many years ago, a young girl in the town had brought her cat that she thought was only sleeping, but sadly the cat had died and the only words she could offer for human life were these words that still stay with me today: _'Life will come to an end, a return to the dust from which we came. The spirit becomes memories, living in the minds of people. Everything changes. The same as with human life.'_ I never knew what it meant until our mother's death became our reason for the search for the stone, but now I feel that it means even though they may be dead, they are still with us in memory," Al said as he tried to hide his tears, but he soon looked to where Rick and his teacher stood mourning Leo's death.

"I want to close this funeral by singing a song that I hold dear to my heart that I'm sure will help Rick face his brother's death will a more brighter outlook," Lt. Hawkeye said as she started to sing as Al started to walk toward Rick and his teacher to help them mourn.

_Sing me a song of praise and glory_

_Help this wondering child_

_To understand_

_That when I close my eyes and sleep eternal_

_I'll be clinging to a saving hand_

_I want you to sing to me about the Rock of Ages_

_And sing about eternity so sweet_

_So that when I take my last breathe of life_

_I'll awaken my savior's feet_

_I want you tell me about Paul and Matthew_

_And sing about my dear Savior's birth_

_And tell about his trials and tribulations_

_Or how about he walked upon this heathen earth _

_Come on and sing me a song of praise and glory_

_Help this wondering child to understand_

_That when I close my eyes and sleep eternal_

_I'll be clinging to a saving hand_

_I'll be clinging to a saving hand_

* * *

Rick was still mourning his brother's death and was hard because Leo had been the oldest and he was his brother's protector, but losing him was hard on the boy and the last words of his brother were hard to live by but he knew that he was going to have to learn to live by them.

"Master, is there anyway I can bring my brother back?" Rick asked through his tears.

"If there is a way to bring him back I fear that it would be against the rules of nature and against our God, Ishbala and I'm sure that your alchemists friends would say that trying to bring him back through alchemy would not be the right way to bring him back," the teacher said as he noticed Al walking up.

"I will bring you back….no matter the cost," Rick said as he pounded the ground.

"Rick, I'm sorry about your brother, but I heard you wanting to find a way to bring him back?" Al asked as he helped the young boy off the ground.

"Yes, I miss him even more since I have no living relatives," Rick said as he wiped away tears from his eyes.

"My brother thought the same way after our mother died and we had returned home for a visit to friends of ours, but we realized that we weren't alone…our childhood friend and her grandmother were more like family then friends and I think the same goes for your teacher," Al said as he placed a hand on his the man's shoulder.

"I know what you mean, but I want him back."  
"Whatever you try to do to bring him back will not bring him back as he was and I know the consequences for Human Alchemy. Do not bring him back because the guilt of failure is not worth living with and I know how it feels….for about three to four years I had to endure the guilt and shame of having to be a soul transmuted to a suit of armor and having people question why I was wearing it. Believe me it's not worth losing your life or even parts of yourself to bring him back," Al said as he placed his hand on Rick's shoulder as he tried to hide his tears.

The teacher could understand where he was coming from and he knew the consequences for he had seen it in the eyes of Scar's older brother as he tried to bring back the only woman he had ever loved and in his attempts to bring her back and trying to create the mysterious stone…Scar's own brother had lost his sanity and in the end lost his life at the hands of a State Military officers that possessed the power of the stone that the man had been searching for.

"May be Ishbala with you my young friend," the teacher said as Al headed back towards his friends.

* * *

"We are nearly done here, but I want to end this with one last song," Al said as he looked Rose as she started the song as the others slowly joined in with her and Al as they started to sing an old hymn.

_Amazing Grace_

_How sweet the sound_

_That saved a wretch like me_

_I was once lost, but now I'm found_

_Was blind, but now I see_

_T'was grace that taught my heart to fear_

_And Grace, my fears revealed_

_How Precious did that Grace appear…._

_The hour I first believed_

_Through many dangers, toils and snares_

_We have already come._

_T'was Grace that brought us safe thus far_

_And Grace will lead us home._

_The Lord has promised good to me_

_His word my hope secures_

_He will be my shield and portion be _

_As long as life endures_

_When we've been here ten thousand years_

_Bright shining as the sun_

_We've no less days to sing God's praise_

_Then when we've first begun_

_Amazing Grace_

_How sweet the sound_

_That saved a wretch like me_

_I was once lost, but now I'm found_

_Was blind, but now I see_

* * *

The friends finished the ancient hymn as tears filled every eye present as they mourned the loss of their departed friends and if someone was to walk into the circle of mournful friends they would see that the Colonel and the Major were openly weeping for the loss of Dr. Marcoh. They had lost many good friends and companions in the war that had ravaged the war torn land, but no amount of tears was going to bring them back and as the men stood their openly weeping in a way that they had never cried before over the loss of the departed. As they stood there mourning their friends loss….a feeling of the fallen from the Ishbalan war seemed to be surrounding them with their touch as a way to comfort them and to remind them that "no matter old or how high up in the ranks you become…..it's okay to cry and show this weakness….you don't have to hide it from the world and from the ones that are willing to help….mourn them friends….mourn them…your love and compassion for them will always shine as bright as the sun and if you always keep them close….they will always be in your heart."

The walk back to the inn was silent at the cemetery itself, but a sense of calm and closure had come over Mustang and Armstrong, but especially Mustang because back at the funeral of Brigadier General Maes Hughes, he had held back all emotions at that funeral and now at the funeral for a man that been the one that had given all State Alchemists the weapon of mass destruction to destroy the city. Time heals all wounds had been his philosophy, but now that was out the window and his pain had been healed by mourning the loss of companions.

The plan about where to go next was still a mystery and the only one that knew where they would be going next on this wild goose chase was Al, but would he give the answer they were all seeking?

"Where do we going from here?" Rose asked as she tried to talk to Al, but he wasn't willing to talk.

"There is the option of going home and regrouping," Lt. Hawkeye said.

"That thought has been struck out of the ball park and there is no use suggesting because Al and Russell have made up their minds about not going back to Headquarters and moving on," Mustang said.

"Then what do us next Colonel?" Lust asked as she looked for an answer from Al.

"Al…what do you want to do?" Armstrong asked

Al was silent as he kept his head down and tried to avoid his friends because he felt that he was the reason that Marcoh, Shesca, Leo and Scar were dead and Russell was hurt along with Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye….he didn't want anyone else to get hurt, but the fear of Fletcher begin hurt and Edward being killed by this monster was too much.

"We await your orders Colonel Mustang," Armstrong said as he looked to Mustang for answer.

_Silence_

"Alright, we leave at noon, but to where?" Mustang asked as he looked to Al for their next destination.

"Xenotime," Al said as he looked out the inn window.

The room was silent as the friends gathered their things and headed towards the train station that would lead them to their next destination and as they made their way to the train station a song was in Rose and Hawkeye's hearts as they got onto the train platform and awaited the orders to get on with the others. A song seemed to play through the streets as they had walked through the desert streets as the people waved at them in thanks for what they had done to rid them of Envy, but they knew that the friends held sorrow in the hearts over the ones they lost. The friends boarded the train and watched as the city seemed to pass them by as they headed off to a city where memories of the past were bound to replay through the minds of the two young alchemists, Al and Russell.

* * *

_Where do we go from here?_

_This isn't where we intend to be_

_We had all, you believed in me_

_I believed in you_

_Certainties disappear_

_What do we do for our dream to survive?_

_How do we keep all our passions alive?_

_As we used to do_

_Deep in my heart_

_I'm concealing _

_Things that I'm longing to reveal_

_Scared to confess what I'm feeling_

_Frightened you slip away_

_You must love me _

_You must love _

* * *

The train pulled away from the station as Hawkeye lay her head on Mustang's lap and Rose kept an eye Al as he sat by himself as he watched the countryside rolling away from them as it rolled towards the mountainous city of Xenotime. Armstrong sat with Lust and Russell and as he looked around the train car he could see the faces of the loss and it hurt him to even remember Marcoh and Shesca, but there was still time to mourn them as the train rolled on.

Hidden in the boxcar were Envy and Fletcher as they hitched a ride towards Xenotime with the friends as they sat awaiting the fate they were riding towards in Xenotime and the hope of retrieving Fletcher seemed to be fleeting in the hearts of the travelers, but they knew that they must not give up hope.

* * *

Sadness may be a weakness but it is also a great way of healing the heart….Al and the others are finding themselves headed towards their final destination and you the readers are finding yourselves coming to the end of this fan fiction and I hope that you have all enjoyed the story as much as I have enjoyed writing and reading it as I go along writing it for you guys. Until next chapter….Read and Review. 


	28. Dead Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters associated with the series and the ones mentioned in this story…expect for the landlady in the previous chapter…Sorry for not putting this in the past chapters, but I forget and this to make up for those chapters.

* * *

The train ride from Ishbal to their next destination was as silent as a graveyard as everyone seemed to keep their eyes cast down as they were all still mourning the loss of Marcoh and Shesca and the pain and suffering they had faced and seen was too much to bear as the silence was bound to drive them mad to where they would turn on each other. Russell was still suffering from his fight with Envy where as with Al, he was having a hard time wrapping his mind around what Envy had said about his father, he didn't know whether to believe the lies or to forget about them and move on with life. Rose kept a watchful eye on Al where Mustang had been watching Hawkeye as she slept with her head on his lap as she slept through the train ride. She was as well still suffering from the dagger that had pierced her shoulder above her heart and she still had a limp to her from the gunshot wound to her leg.

"I never should have brought you with me Lieutenant," Mustang said as he watched Hawkeye sleeping on his lap and watched her chest rise and fall with each breath.

"Don't take it out on yourself Colonel," Hawkeye said as she opened her eyes slightly as she sat up slowly from where she had been resting her head and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"What was that all about?" Mustang asked quizzically.

"I told you not to do anymore stupid stunts; it seems that that goes for me as well because for as long as I could remember since you lost your eye….I've felt this feeling of wanting to be closer to you…"

"Riza, please…just be quiet for now," Mustang said as he ran his right hand through her hair as he unclipped her hair.

"You know superiors shouldn't have any forms of relationships," Hawkeye started to say as Mustang started to run his hand through her hand once more as it ran down to her face.

Mustang shushed Hawkeye as he drew her closer and their lips interlocked for what seemed to be an eternity as the officers embraced each other as they shared a moment of passion. Armstrong found himself sitting with Russell and Lust and as he looked around the silent car he could tell that everyone was still mourning the departed, but as he looked around the train, he could see the faces of Marcoh and Shesca as they talked secretively.

* * *

Al's youthful face was now the face of a man who had been used as another person's punching bag. Rose seemed to glow with an aura of kindness and care for Al as she tried to help Al through the tough times, but nothing that she could say to help him were not getting through to him. Russell and Lust seemed to be becoming more than two people seeking out Fletcher as Lust seemed to be showing her affection for Russell, but he didn't know the signs of her affection towards him.

"Al…is there anything I can do to help you…" Rose asked as she slid closer to the young Alchemist as he looked out the window.

_Silence_

"Al….please…talk to me!" Rose said as she tried to get his attention.

"I wish to be left alone," Al said somberly as he continued to watch the countryside as Xenotime started to come into view.

"AL!" Rose shouted as she pulled him from the window and she came face to face with battered and bruised face of Alphonse Elric.

"I want to be left alone and I want to be left alone with my pain," Al said as he tried to hide his tears as he buried his face in his hands.

"Al…"

"You don't understand the pain I've caused to all of you… Scar is dead…Marcoh and Shesca have died…Lt. Hawkeye and Russell are both hurt along with Colonel Mustang…I've ended the life of a young man from Ishbal and his brother now wants to bring him back… I can't live with the guilt of the sins I've committed!" Al shouted as he fell to his knees and pounded the floor.

"Alphonse…it's not your fault what has happened in the past…Envy is a cruel and heartless and he is only out to destroy as many lives as he can before he succeeds at what he has planned for young Fletcher. You are not the reason that those have been destroyed or for the battle scars that we have all endured," Mustang said as he stood near where Al was on his knees.

"You have done what no one would have done and that is by continuing on, no matter the cost of your own self," Russell said as he walked up near Mustang.

"We are proud of you Alphonse," Armstrong said as he placed a hand on Russell's shoulder.

"Be careful Major," Russell said through clenched teeth as he tried to bear the pain.

"No matter what happens…we will always be with you Alphonse," Lust said as she sat back in her seat.

Al felt moved by the many people that stood by his side at this moment and he could feel that they all cared about him and as he stood up he could feel the presence of his brother in the room with him and he knew that he could carry on, no matter the consequences that lay ahead in the next town.

"Thank you….thank you all for your help and support," Al said and with that the train continued to roll on towards Xenotime as night was setting on the friends.

* * *

Night had fallen upon the train as it rolled on down the tracks towards Xenotime, but as it rolled on; a mysterious figure and its captive got off the train from the boxcar as it made its way towards the small town of Xenotime. Through the night the figure moved as fast as he could before Al and the other's got to the town and spotted him and the dawn was almost upon the town as the figure made it's made towards the location of where Mugiar's mansion once stood. The dawn rose over the remains as it cast an eerie shadow upon the town as Envy and Fletcher rounded a corner as they came upon the ruins of the old mansion.

"Home sweet home my young prisoner," Envy said as he snuck into the back of the ruins and proceed to rebuild the mansion to its original form.

The house regained it original structure and detail as the sun rose above the hills and the villagers started going about their day, blissfully unaware to the evil that now lurked within the city walls. The hustle and bustle of the marketplace was a buzz with the days work as they went about their day as Envy worked within the mansion to restore it and to begin work to bring the Gate to life, but it was going to take time to bring it into the world and time for Al and the others to catch on.

* * *

Al and the others arrived in Xenotime after the sun had been up for a long time and as they pulled into the town they were soon met by the face of a man that still rang true as Al and Russell got off the train before the others.

"If isn't Alphonse Elric and Russell Tringham," said a familiar voice from the crowd as the voice got closer to the train station.

"Belsio…is that you?" Russell asked as he hobbled down the platform towards the voice.

"Who else would it be?" Belsio said as he hugged Russell, but Russell grinned and bared through it all.

"Hello Belsio," Al said as he put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Alphonse Elric….boy how you have changed; the last time I saw you were nothing more than a suit of armor," Belsio said as he embraced the boy.

"May I ask who this man is?" Mustang asked as he helped Hawkeye down the stairs.

"My name is Belsio….I own the local lemon grove on the edge of town and Russell and his young brother have been working for me, but lately they've been missing in action…speaking of such, Russell….where is your brother?" Belsio asked as he looked for Fletcher in the group.

"It's a long story involving many miles traveled and many lives destroyed or killed," Al said as he hung his head.

"Where are you planning on staying for the night?"

"We haven't planned our plans that far," Hawkeye said as the group followed Belsio towards his home as Al and the others took chances telling what happened and what they were planning on doing next.

* * *

Back at Mugiar's mansion Envy found that Fletcher had woken up during the day and when he saw that he was awake, he took the chance to punish the young boy.

"What do you think you were doing back in Ishbal! Don't you know that your futile attempt at trying to kill me wouldn't have worked because I can't be killed by weapons? The only thing that can kill e is by an act of alchemy and there is no chance in HELL that that will ever happen," Envy said as he ran Fletcher into the wall with a dagger at Fletcher's throat.

"You've forgotten Envy, my brother and I are Earth Alchemists and you fell into my trap!" Fletcher said as he finished his transmutation circle on the wall as the wall protruded out and slammed Envy into the other wall.

Before Fletcher could even reach the door to escape out into the streets of Xenotime, he was stopped by the Earth breaking out from beneath him as he looked back to see transformed into Edward and was trying to make it into a moving walkway to bring the boy back toward him.

"You forget BOY, I hold the power to change your transmutation and use it against you for my own advantage by sampling changing it," Envy said as he picked himself up off the floor and then he kicked the boy across the room, "Play time is over!"

* * *

Al and the others spent the night at Belsio's house, but for the young alchemist Alphonse, he couldn't sleep as he tossed and turned in his sleep as he dreamt that they should be out looking for Envy's hideout, but he knew that it was dark and the night was going to be their disadvantage. The next day the friends awoke and decided that they would seek out the place where Envy was hiding out, but as the friends split to look for Envy, the day was getting shorter and the hope of finding him before he did something evil was wearing on the friends as their hope was fading for the possibility finding him as they started to head back to Belsio's house as the sun started to set behind the mountains.

"Don't worry Russell…we'll find your brother," Mustang said as they returned home.

As the friends sat in the room pondering over what to do next when the day came upon them once more, Al kept away from everyone as they planned the next day's events and as he hid himself in his room he pondered what they had been through and the events of his past that he had faced in this mountain city. Xenotime held memories of the search for the Philosopher's Stone and the struggle he and his brother had against Russell and Fletcher due to mistaken identities upon their first visit to the town and the secrets they had learned about the boy's father and his connection with the stone.

"I have caused pain to my friends and I feel that there is no way out from the pain I know feel from what has happened and the guilt I feel for the pain I have inflicted," Al said as he looked out his window, but as the moon rose higher in the sky, he made his way to bed and laid down as tried to sleep away the guilt he felt.

* * *

Ed had been spending the past weeks looking for the Gate and studying alchemy to use as a last resort in case the Gate failed at the last minute in case Greed caught on to what he was doing and he had to get out of this world in a split second. Alphonse and Hohenheim had left Ed alone because they were busy with other things, but in the shadows Greed was constantly watching as he watched Hohenheim and Alphonse but he tended to watch what Ed was doing and each day he was inching his way into fighting Ed so that he could turn them all in for their work. Hohenheim kept his eyes on every corner of the house with every move he made through the house because he could sense Greed's presence throughout, but whenever they sat down for dinner; Greed was always present while during the day he would be missing.

"Edward, how are your studies coming along?" Hohenheim asked as he kept his eyes trained on Greed.

"It's going okay…I feel I'm getting closer to the point of begin finished," Ed said as he realized what his father was doing.

Ed could feel his father trying to tell him something with his eyes as he decided to excuse himself from the dinner table and headed back towards his room to continue his studies, but not far behind was Greed watching him as he left.

Ed walked toward the study room and closed the doors as he looked around for certain papers, but he stopped when he heard the sound of the study room doors opening and closing the doors behind him as he heard the heavy footsteps of Greed as he heard him getting closer to Ed.

"What's the rush Fullmetal Alchemist?" Greed asked cockily as he place his hands on Ed's shoulders and spun him back around and hit Ed in the stomach with his knee.

* * *

Hohenheim sensed something was wrong as he placed his napkin on the table and asked Alphonse to clear the table as he moved toward the study slowly as he leaned his ear against the doors to listen to the two enemies.

"What's the matter Professor?" Alphonse asked nervously as he took the dinner plates to the kitchen.

"Something is a miss in this house and I'm going to find out what his going on," Hohenheim said as he stood closer to the study room doors, but he detoured towards Ed's room to see what he had been working on lately .

"I don't know what your problem is with me Greed, but whatever it is; don't drag my father and Alphonse into our fight!" Ed said as he found himself cornered against the wall.

"Whatever gave you that impression," Greed said as he grabbed Ed by the throat and forced Ed up to the wall.

"If my father could see you now," Ed said as he struggled to get free as Greed tightened his grip on Ed's throat.

"You worthless worm….don't you remember our last fight?" Greed asked as he glared with fire in his eyes and a tone of evil in his voice.

"It's vague at the moment, but here is what I REMEMBER!" Ed said as he kicked Greed in the stomach and sent him flying into the wall.

* * *

Hohenheim opened the door to Ed's room and on Ed's desk sat papers related to alchemy formula's and drawings of the Gate that brought him to this world along with journal writings that told of his want to return to Al and everyone he loved.

"Edward," Hohenheim said as he touched the papers, but he was soon distracted by the sound of something crashing downstairs.

"Oh no, I left Edward downstairs with Greed!" Hohenheim said as he ran for the stairs and toward the study where Ed and Greed were fighting.

"For a pipsqueak, you fight like someone with flesh and blood," Greed said as he wiped a small trickle of blood from his mouth.

"That's funny; no one has called me that in so long…I had almost forgotten what it felt like to be called that!" Ed said as he massaged his neck.

The two enemies were about to face each other once more, but they stopped once Hohenheim threw open the study doors to find Greed holding a pistol.

"Greed….Edward….what is going on here?" Hohenheim asked as he looked to the two enemies.

"DAD, Greed's been working against you with secret police of Hitler and he's not to be trusted," Ed said as he pointed at Greed who had an evil grin upon his face.

"Is this true?" Hohenheim asked as he looked to Greed.

"I warned you Edward Elric! I warned you what would happen if you didn't stop with the nonsense of your rocketry and your alchemy!" Greed said as pointed the gun still at Ed, but Alphonse at this point walked into the room.

"What does he mean Edward?"  
"He found me and Alphonse working on the rocket behind his back and he thinks that I plan to use to stop Hitler," Ed said as he tried to catch his breath.

"It should be no surprise to you and no matter what you say or do, they will be here whether or not you comply with what I have to say next," Greed said as he started to slowly move from the room.

"What do you mean?" Ed and Hohenheim asked simultaneously.

"Stop the project and whatever else you are working on and I'll tell my little friends that it was a mistake of miscommunication and I will mention someone else to take the blame that has no connection with your work."

"And if we don't?" Ed asked as he watched Greed walking towards the front door.

"I warned you Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, I warned you of what would happen and if you continue with you are doing then you will leave me no choice then to turn all of you in and well, let's just say you'll be looking at the back of a truck, handcuffed and on your way to a work camp!" Greed said as he opened the door and ran into the streets towards his secret hideout.

* * *

Hohenheim and Alphonse were shocked at what they had just heard and they were stunned at what Ed had gotten them into and now there was no way out of the trouble they were into, but time seemed to slow down as they stared at each other as the obvious was revealed to Hohenheim and Alphonse.

"May God have mercy on our souls if we are to die….may it be quick and not in pain," Hohenheim said as he walked from the study and headed up the stairs to his room.

"Father….please…you must understand what is going on," Ed said as he chased his father towards the stairway.

"EDWARD, you don't understand the complexities of what this world is like and there are more people out there like Greed and they are just as bad as he is, but you….I don't have anything to say to you tonight. I want to be alone and I want you to find something else do besides alchemy," Hohenheim said as he walked the stairs to his room in tears, but Ed would never see the tears.

Once Hohenheim was in his room, he openly wept as he buried his head in his hands and cried out for help and he cried to his departed wife for help on what to say to their son and how to face after what had just happened.

"God, if you're there….I can use your guidance at the moment…I find myself in a tight spot with my son and I need your help to say the right words to him so that I can face him and to face another day without fear of what has happened and what the man I believed to be a friend has said, please, help me," Hohenheim said as he got on his knees and cried out for guidance.

The night was silent once more as Alphonse and Ed put the study back together and they went their separate ways to their rooms after they put the house back together after what had happened during the night. No words were exchanged as the two boys went to their rooms and as Ed sat in his room, he buried his hands in his face as he tried to put together what could be done to save the ones he had hurt.

"What am I going to do now?" Ed asked as he lay down onto his bed and placed his pillow over his face.

* * *

_Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone_

_But there's I can say to change_

_The things I've done_

_Of all the things I hid from you _

_I cannot hide the shame_

_And I pray someone, something will come _

_To take away the pain_

_There's no way out of this dark place_

_No hope, no future_

_I know I can't be free_

_But I can't see another way_

_I can't face another day_

_Tell me where, did I go wrong _

_Everyone I loved, they're all gone_

_I'd do everything so differently _

_But I can't turn back the time _

_There's no shelter from the storm _

_Inside of me_

_There's no way out of this dark place_

_No hope, no future_

_I know I can't be free_

_But I can't see another way_

_I can't face another day_

* * *

Time is slowly slipping away for our friends and their search has seemed to have hit a dead end and Ed has found himself in a tight spot with what he has done to get his father and Alphonse in to trouble….will our friends find Envy and will Ed get out of the tight spot he is in? Read and Review. Two more chapters left till the exciting ending and it's an ending that will send you for a loop! 


	29. No Way Out

Disclaimer: I don't own any or any part of Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters along with any of the "Correct" points of the movie such as the boy Alphonse Hiedrich, but all and all it has been a great pleasure to write this fan fiction and give it to you the fans…two chapter remains called FINAL SHOWDOWN! And The Show Must Go On. Enjoy this one and the next and then read and review.

* * *

The days efforts had seemed in vain as the friends tried to figure out the possible location of where Envy could be hiding out and as they talked amongst themselves in the living room of Belsio's; Al kept to himself in his room as he pondered the events of the past of the he and his brother's first visit to this small town. They had come to this town under orders of Colonel Mustang to investigate the town under the assumption about the Stone, but all the boys found was a town looking for away to regain their main source of economy: gold. After helping a young girl that was trapped under a mine cart they were given a hero's welcome only to be scorned by the mere mention of their names due to the fact that the Tringham brothers had stolen the Elrics names and were hiding out in Mugiar's mansion trying to finish their father's work.

The past seemed to flash forward as the boys tried to save Russell and Fletcher from the house once they found out what Mugiar had planned for a red water fountain under his home as a way to create the stone by the way of Mother Nature…as Mugiar put it, but in the end; Mugiar lost his life, his home and the Red Water was put into the trees on his property. The Elrics left and were headed toward whatever life led them to for the next three years only to find themselves lost in a desert after Edward had gotten mad at their driver for a comment about him…that was directly meant for him.

"Those had been good times….good times, but now I fear that those days of adventure and suspense are over for us….Fletcher needs our help and all we can do is hide out here while Envy could be resurrecting the Gate as we sit here on our thumbs," Al said to himself as he grabbed his coat and pulled the hood over his head as he snuck out the back and walked out into the darkened streets of Xenotime, "Forgive me Colonel for what I am about to do."

* * *

No one had heard Al slip out the back, but Belsio had his eyes trained on the back door as it swung shut silently and his mind began to race about what Al planned to do out in the streets of the mountain town, but he paid no attention to it as he listened to the others talking about a plan of action for the next day.

"Envy could be hiding in any place in this town, even the old mine on the northern side of the town," Russell said as he pointed to a map of the town that they had laid out on the table.

"That is possible, but what alchemy could you do with nothing but dirt in such an old mine…he's hiding out in a place where he can use something of alchemy like an item made of alchemy that could be molded to his own use," Mustang said as he looked to Russell and all of a sudden a light bulb lit up in Russell's head.

"He could be hiding out in Mugiar's old mansion," Lust said as she pointed to the site.

"How could that be…that place was destroyed after we destroyed his way of getting to the red water that flowed under the city," Russell said as he pounded the table.

"Maybe Alphonse knows an answer to this puzzling dilemma," Hawkeye said as stood up and hobbled over to the table.

"I'll go get him," Rose said as she headed to his room.

Rose walked to Al's room and as she opened the door to call out to the young alchemist, she was shocked at the fact that he wasn't in his room and as she dashed back to the friends she found a note on his door telling them all where he was going….he was going after Envy.

"COLONEL MUSTANG!" Rose shouted as she ran back into the room waving the piece of paper to the Colonel.

"What is it Rose, what did you find?" Mustang asked as he took the piece of paper and read it silently and then slammed it down on the table as he swore under his breath.

"What's wrong Mustang?" Armstrong asked as he picked the paper up off the table.

"Alphonse has run off to find Envy's hideout and doesn't want anyone to find him or try to stop him," Mustang said through clenched teeth.

"I should have said something earlier….I saw him sneak out the back door," Belsio said as he left the room afraid to invoke the wrath of Mustang.

Before anything more could be said Lust and Belsio were out of the room and running down the streets towards the ruins of Mugiar's old mansion in hopes of stopping Al before did something stupid if he hadn't already doing something already.

"Please Alphonse don't do this," Lust said as she ran ahead of Belsio towards the edge of the town.

* * *

Envy was pouring through old alchemy books that he had managed to revive through his workings of rebuilding the old mansion, but every book was a jumble of chemical workings and confusing alchemic solutions, but as time passed he soon figured out the inner workings of Alchemy as he poured over them and was taking notes on how to bring the Gate into this world. The last book he picked up was a book that he had seen the old woman Dante pouring over years previously in her workings of trying to bring the Gate up herself so that she could be with Hohenheim Elric. The book was complex, but Envy managed to figure out its workings and the drawings of the circles that were needed to bring it forth. He closed the book and headed back to where he had Fletcher stashed as he walked back to the room he changed into Mugiar to surprise the young boy with an old face from the past.

"Wake up young Tringham… do you want to sleep most of the night away do you?" Mugiar said as he kicked the young boy awake.

Fletcher had been awake, but he was faking it as he grabbed Mugiar by the ankle and tried to bring the man down to his knees, but as he tried he felt the man's hand change to a vice like grip as he looked up and saw the burning eyes of Armstrong staring at him.

"Little boys can't bring down strong men like me," Envy said as Armstrong as he grabbed Fletcher by the ankle and brought him to his face as he changed once more into the armored form of Alphonse Elric.

"In a short time, the Gate will be resurrected by the work of alchemy and I will get my revenge against Edward Elric, but I need someone that knows alchemy and its laws like the ever popular one, Equivalent Exchange," Envy said as he transformed back to his own form and place the boy back on the floor and then dragged him towards the room where it was going to take place.

"You won't get away with it Envy, Russell and Alphonse will find me and you will nothing more than just a mere memory, a dark memory," Fletcher said as he struggled to get out of Envy's grip.

"You keep thinking that my young friend….keep thinking happy thoughts until the end when you find yourself dead!" Envy said as he picked up his pace as he laughed towards the secret corridor to the room where he had restarted the production of Red Water.

* * *

Lust and Belsio seemed to be running in circles as they looked for the ruins of what used to be Mugiar's mansion, but they seemed to pass one old castle that was standing on the edge of town and time was running out as the night was dragging on as dawn was five to six hours away.

"Do you know if this person Envy knows Alchemy?" Belsio asked quizzically as he looked at the mansion that stood on the hill on the edge of town as he stood to catch his breath.

"He can change form and use the powers of whoever changes into…the only way he can use alchemy is through young Fletcher or by taking on the form of a State Alchemist," Lust said with a tone of fear in her voice as the two searchers picked up their pace and headed towards the location of where the rebuilt mansion stood on the mountain side.

* * *

Al found the mansion as he wondered the streets and a thousand memories seemed to flood back like a flood, but he had to hold them back like a dam as he made his way closer towards the mansion, but as he got closer memories of the final battle against the Homunculus came to life as he stood frozen as he stared at the home. Xenotime was not the place where it had happened, but the layout was about the same, the memories of Envy wanting to destroy Ed and the many people Envy had taken on in that final battle. The memories were painful as the memory of his brother laying dying on the floor came to mind as he saw himself running to his brother as he tried to save him, but as time flashed forward he saw his brother sacrificing himself to open the Gate to stop Envy as he disappeared to the other side where their father was living. The memories went back into his memory bank as he walked into the back of the mansion and found a way in as he navigated the many corridors leading to the heart of the underground of the mansion.

"I'm coming for you Envy," Al said as he navigated the corridors as he felt himself getting closer to the smell of the Red Water.

Envy brought Fletcher into the room where the final battle between him and Al along with his friends as he started to light candles in the room and the room began to illuminate like the sunlight as the smell of the Red Water became strong as they got closer to it that was now flowing towards a fountain that was surrounded by a transmutation circle.

"You see…Mugiar was unable to create the Philosopher's Stone for us because you and your brother lied to him and told him that you boys were the Elrics, but when the Elrics found out the truth about the lies you were spreading to Mugiar then the plan started to fall apart once your brother failed to do one thing that Mugiar wanted," Envy said as he showed Fletcher around the room and now and again pointed out was going to be use to make the transmutation perfect.

"My brother wouldn't do it because it was against nature and was against pregnant women!" Fletcher said as he shouted at Envy.

"I see, but now that Mugiar is out of the picture I can do what I want to gain the ultimate Equivalent Exchange….you know the law….mankind can't gain anything without first giving something in exchange, to obtain something of equal value most be lost," Envy said as he started to put the last touches on the circle to test run it as he slit Fletcher's fingertip and a few droplets of blood dropped into the water.

* * *

Back at Belsio's house, the others were getting worried about Al, Lust, and Belsio as the night seemed to drag on forever and as time was dragging, Russell saw that Mustang and Armstrong were pacing the room more and more and their moods were also changing towards that way. Rose felt helpless as she sat and tried to keep quiet, afraid to something wrong at the wrong moment with the two Military men pacing the room.

"I'm sure Alphonse is alright Mustang, we just need to have patience and be willing to wait for him to return," Hawkeye said as she tried to soothe the situation.

"The longer we sit and wait for him to return on his own, the longer it will take to find Envy's hideout and stop him before he goes forth with his plan," Mustang said as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Anger won't get us anywhere, Al has his reasons for wanting to stop Envy….he feels guilty for all the lives we've lost and for the one's that have been hurt in the process of this deadly cat and mouse game….I want to stop at all cost myself, but is worrying over him any good to us?" Russell said as he looked at the puzzled and quiet faces of the others.

The room fell silent and no one moved as the realization of what they had lost and what happened to those that had gotten to close to Envy in trying to help Al; no one had stopped to think what Al was feeling….a sense of guilt for not begin able to help those that they had lost. They all hung their heads in shame and silence as they silently, one by one, remembered the fallen and as time ran on Mustang and Armstrong could feel tears in their eyes. The pain they had felt during the Ishbal Massacre had been withheld in fear of others seeing their suffering and taking it for weakness, but now in the time that had passed between the Colonel and the Major, they knew now that such weaknesses can sometimes make us stronger if we learn to live from those memories.

Mustang had been sitting for awhile as he wept the past memories of that horrible war from his mind, but as he got up to leave the room; a throbbing pain came to his patched eye as he fell to his knees as he placed a hand to the painful eye and started to cry in pain as he could feel that Al was getting closer to Envy.

"What is it Mustang?" Hawkeye asked as she made her way towards him as rocked back and forth on his knees.

"It's Alphonse, he is getting closer to where Envy is hiding out in a castle like mansion on the edge of town," Mustang painfully said as he tried to keep it together.

"That's impossible, if he is at Mugiar's mansion there could be no possible way….that place has been nothing but rubble for the past three to four years," Russell said as he got up on his crutches and headed towards a nearby window.

"Something's wrong and Alphonse is headed for a trap," Armstrong said as he prepared to head to the door, but he could feel Mustang's eyes on him as he turned around to find the Colonel coming up off his knees and back to his feet.

"We need to stay here in case he returns hurts or in case Lust and Belsio come back without him if they run into trouble…..we can only hope and pray that nothing happens to him," Mustang said as sat down in a nearby chair.

* * *

Al had been sneaking through the corridors for what felt a long time and as he got closer to the room, he started having visions of what Envy had planned for the Red Water, the Gate, and his brother. He moved quickly as he made his way to the door and could see an illuminating glow stream out from under the door and a thousands memories and fears flashed through his mind as he remembered the awesome power that the water had possessed when used with a created stone mixed into the mix. Those memories were soon overridden as he saw the awesome power it possessed when mixed with the evil of a created creation of alchemy when used for evil. The very rush of power that rushed through his mind as he let go of the door and fell to his knees as he tried to regain his senses as he heard voices on the other side of the door as he silently opened the door slightly as he tried to sneak into the room.

"The water is flowing nicely….it's perfect for what I plan to use it for," Envy said as he gleamed at the awesome power of the water as he used it on numerous things to experience the power it possessed.

"You'll never get away with using the power of the water…that is an enormous amount of alchemy and it would require a big price for Equivalent Exchange and you know that!" Fletcher said as he shouted over the rush of water.

"I know….that's why I plan to destroy your friend's very lives and use them for the Equivalent Exchange!"

Al was shocked at what he heard from the Homunculi member and was disgusted at the mere thought of losing Russell, Major Armstrong, Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye and Rose to this monster and he wasn't about to let that happen as he charged forward from the shadows towards Envy.

"ENVY, YOU AND I HAVE A LITTLE UNFINISHED BUSINESS BETWEEN THE TWO OF US AND IT ENDS HERE TONIGHT!" Al shouted as he moved behind the fountain as it looked down on Envy.

"If it isn't the Fullmetal Alchemist's little brother come to destroy his OWN BROTHER!" Envy said as he moved towards Al.

"I WON'T BELIEVE YOUR LIES….YOU MAKE THINK THAT YOU CAN TEAR ME DOWN THAT EASILY, BUT BELIEVE ME I'M STRONGER THAN YOU THINK I AM!" Al said as he charged at Envy.

The two enemies were in a fight to the death as Al tried to transmute something from the walls, but he had never learned the secret that Ed had to do alchemy without the use of a circle and with each swipe of Envy's punches and kicks…Al was starting to getting frantic until at one brief moment, a spark ignited from within as he placed his hands together and transmuted something from the ground and as Envy prepared to strike Al in the heart, Al turned around and sliced at Envy's foot where he knew the symbol of the Homunculus lied.

"YOU MONSTER, YOU SLICED MY FOOT!" Envy screamed out as he grabbed his foot to examine the symbol, but it was slowly starting to disappear, but it wouldn't disappear at lightning speed.

"NEXT TIME, I WON'T MISS!" Al said as he ran from the room and as he did the room seemed to slow down as he heard the voice of Envy calling out to him as he ran for the door and began to open it, but in the shadows Envy tossed out a dagger and struck Al in the right shoulder as he opened the door the whole way.

"I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL ALPHONSE ELRIC!" Envy shouted as Al ran from the room holding his shoulder as a small stream of blood started to flow down his shoulder.

* * *

Lust and Belsio had seen the red glow from outside the grounds of Mugiar's home and there eyes were soon diverted to a figure moving down the hillside towards them slowly and in pain as they saw someone clutching their shoulder.

"Could that be….ALPHONSE!" Lust screamed out as she ran towards Al as he tumbled down the hill with the dagger in his shoulder.

"What happened to you my young friend?" Belsio asked as he and Lust picked him and they made for home.

"Not now…I want everyone to hear what Envy plans to do with the Red Water and how he plans to use the lives of the ones close to me," Al said as he found it hard to breathe.

* * *

Belsio's home had been quiet for the time that he and Lust had been gone, but it once again became a room of noise and confusion mixed with a million questions as Lust and Belsio walked into the house with Al holding his right shoulder. The friends were shocked to find the dagger not lodged too deeply in Al's shoulder as Belsio slowly removed the dagger and wrapped Al's shoulder and sat him down amongst his friends.

"What happened to you tonight Alphonse, why did you leave on your own to find Envy?" Mustang asked as he sat across from Al and questioned him privately as the friends sat to hear the story.

"I decided to go off on my own to find out answers as to why Envy has brought us this far and in doing so I found out what he has planned for the Red Water that he has resurrected from the past and how he plans to use. Fletcher has warned him of the law of Equivalent Exchange in order for his plan of using the Red Water to open the Gate to travel to the world and time that my brother is living in and destroy him and our father," Al said he slowly regained his strength.

"What is this law of Equivalent Exchange?" Rose asked quizzically as she looked to Al and the other three alchemists in the room.  
"The law is this: Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return, to obtain something of equal value most be lost….Edward, my brother and I know all to well the meaning of this law and it is the law that all Alchemists must follow, but in Envy's case….he plans to use the massive amount of Red Water and for such a large amount of alchemic formula he needs a big Equivalent Exchange," Al said as he paused with fear in his voice.

"What could possibly be the item for the exchange?" Lust asked as she tried to ponder what could be the possible item.

"All things start with a droplet of blood…." Mustang started to say.

"He plans to use our very lives to bring forth his plan," Al finally said as a silent hush fell upon the room and the others pondered what that could mean for those that had died in vain to help Al.

Time was short and the element of surprise was no longer an option as now they knew what Envy had planned, but would they be able to stop him and save this world and the world beyond the Gate in time or would it be in vain as the same as the mission?

The friends pondered what do next and a plan was set out that tomorrow they would head out towards the old mansion and hide on the grounds and at nightfall they would move into the house and try to take Envy by surprise.

"I believe that we must asked for guidance upon this journey that we are about to embark on," Rose said as she bowed her head as the others soon followed and humble prayers of help were prayed, "Dear Sun God Leto, I pray that you protect us on the journey we are to embark on tomorrow as we prepare to save an innocent life and the innocent lives of those in this town. Amen."  
"Amen," was repeated simultaneously amongst the friends as they moved to their rooms to sleep what they felt would be the last sleep they would ever sleep upon this Earth.

* * *

At dinner at the Elric home, Greed had been missing and none was speaking to each other in fear of someone hearing their conversation, but the silence was becoming too much for the young Alchemist as Ed finally snapped as he slammed his fist on the table and started to scream at his father.

"You want someone to blame for our lives being endangered…then blame me!" Ed shouted at his father as Hohenheim started to move from the table.

"Edward, sit down! No one is blaming you----I ----can't speak to you," Hohenheim said as he left the table and moved towards the study.

Ed followed his father towards the study as he closed the study room doors to keep Alphonse out of their fight and from their the fight escalated into a heat argument between father and son as Ed tried to talk to his father and explain what he was doing and why he was doing it. Alphonse couldn't help not begin involved as he moved from the table and stood by the study room doors as he listened in on the heated argument that was soon in full swing as Ed started the fight.

* * *

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" Ed shouted as he moved towards his father who kept his gaze from his son.

"You didn't do anything wrong…"Hohenheim started to say, but emotions soon overpowered him as he kept away from his son as he tried to talk to Ed, but at this point there was no use in talking.

"NO, YOU KNOW THERE IS SOMETHING BOTHERING YOU AND YOU JUST WANT TO SAVE FACE AND NOT ADMIT IT!"

Hohenheim couldn't take his son's anger and vile hatred as he took his hand and slapped Ed across the face and as he took his hand from his son's face… a sense of fear and unknown emotions started to rise to the top as he backed away from his son.

"Edward….I'm sorry…I don't know what I did," Hohenheim said as he backed away towards the study room doors.

"No, I deserved that," Ed said somberly as he moved towards his father and embraced his father for the first time in a long time ever since his father had left home and had left his brothers to protect their mother.

"NO, a father should never raise a hand in hate against his children," Hohenheim said as he tried to reason with Ed.

Alphonse finally walked into the room after hearing his teacher and the son fighting and a look of fear and worry was on his face as he worried about the two and what the future held for the three of them.

"Professor, what are we going to do now that Professor Greed plans to expose us to the Secret Police?" Alphonse asked with a frightened tone to his voice.

Ed and Hohenheim exchanged glances of worry as they rushed to their rooms and started to pack what belongings they could carry with them in case the time called for them to leave early in case Greed did follow through with his threat and Alphonse followed his teachers lead.

"We don't have much time, but we must get ready for whatever danger now looms upon us. Let's move now!" Ed said as they finished their packing and hid them away in case the time called for it, but Ed couldn't help but think that he was the reason why his father and this young boy were now living in fear…"What have I gotten you guys into?"

* * *

_I can't believe the words I hear_

_It's like an answer to a prayer_

_When I look around I see_

_This place, this time, this friend of mine_

_I know it's hard but you _

_Found somehow _

_To look into your heart and _

_To forgive me now_

_You've given me the strength to see_

_Just where my journey ends_

_You've given me the strength _

_To carry on_

_I see the path from this dark path_

_I see my future_

_Your forgiveness has set me free_

_Oh and I can see another way_

_I can face another day_

_I see the path, I can see the path_

_I see the future_

_I see the path from this dark place_

_I see my future_

_I see the path, I can see the path_

_I see the future_

* * *

Envy's plan has been revealed and Edward and his father have resolved their differences, but there is still danger that looms amongst our friends….find out what happens as this story is preparing to come to a close. Read and Review and Enjoy my happy Fullmetal Alchemist fans! 


	30. Final Showdown!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters and I am said to say that this is the end of this fan fiction, but there will be other stories of this show and others like it. I hope you have all enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it for you the readers. Thank you-Kitsunefan203

* * *

Al and the others went to their rooms to sleep for as long as the night was lasting upon the small mountain town of Xenotime and for it seemed like the longest night as it seemed to never end for the friends. Al had found it hard to sleep during the night knowing that tomorrow maybe his last day upon this great Earth, but he had finally fallen asleep with the satisfaction of knowing that he maybe seeing his brother again, but there was the unrelenting fear of defeat that loomed in the dark recesses of his mind. He knew that defeat may happen, but he must not submit defeat in the waking hours of the next day as the dawn slowly crept up upon the small home of Belsio.

"No matter what happens tonight, we know this, we do this to save all that would be hurt by the evil of Envy and we fight tonight on this day to avenge those who died innocently," Al said as he looked into the sullen eyes of his companions and he saw the pain that was written upon their faces as they remembered those that had been hurt and those they had lost.

"Be careful my young friends…"Belsio said as he placed a hand on Al's shoulder.

"Let's go, Envy won't wait to go through with his plans," Lust said as she tried to help Russell, but he resisted her helping hand.

"Leave me, I can walk on my own and don't baby me regardless of my pain," Russell said as he rid himself of his crutches.

Russell was determined to show that he was no weak and that he didn't help to get through the pains of life and Hawkeye sat in the young boy's eyes as he gritted his teeth as he attempted to walk on his ankle and with each step, her heart went out to the boy and she could see the Al was worried about him too, but such emotions were not needed at the present time.

* * *

In the cities and towns the friends had traveled through, those that had been there for the friends now stood and watched as the clouds started to roll in like rolling thunder as the clouds darkened and the sun seemed to disappear behind the clouds and the day seemed to slip away into a blanket of night. In Risembool, Pinako stood with Lt. Ross and Bloch on the porch as they watched the clouds darken and a heavy rain start to set in as the very thought of darkness was about to rain down upon the friends was coming to a head. In Ishbal, Rick and his teacher stood outside their home and prayed to their God, Ishbala for guidance and for safety for Al and the others as they prepared to fight an evil force that they had been chasing since East City Headquarters. Lior, was soon over taken by the darkness as the students were soon forced to work by candlelight as their teacher tried to read the lesson, one student went to the back of the room and looked out a window and noticed the rolling clouds.

"Thomas, please return to your seat," Ms. Psiren asked the young boy as she stopped her reading.

"Ms. Psiren, I think the world is going to be in trouble today…something is coming," Thomas said as he turned to Psiren.

Psiren looked towards the window and noticed the darkening clouds and turned to the students and excused to their homes for the day and the lesson was over for the day and as she watched them leave the school house a sense of foreboding ran down her spine as she gathered her jacket closer around her neck as a cold chill blew through the town and a small blizzard seemed to blow down the streets of Lior.

"What danger looms in those clouds?" Psiren asked out loud as she watched the blizzard blow over the town.

* * *

The friends walked the streets of Xenotime towards the old mansion and as they walked streets, the streets seemed like a ghost town as people watched them from their home as the friends walked towards the edge of town towards the old mansion. An uneasy feeling fell upon the streets as they walked up towards the mansion and found the location where Al snuck into the mansion and they waited within the Main Hall of the old mansion where they knew Envy would find them.

"Tonight we end this fight once and for all," Al said as he watched the walls.

"So many memories ring throughout this house…don't you think so Alphonse?" Russell asked as he touched the walls of the old mansion.

"You are right, memories of mistaken identities and the fight that happen over the Red Water that ended in the destruction of this mansion, but it ended in saving this town from mere destruction," Al said as he ran his hand over a tapestry upon the wall and the moment he did he saw Envy getting his project ready.

"What is it Alphonse?" Hawkeye asked as she saw that Al's had changed drastically.

"Envy is preparing the last parts of his plan to bring forth the Gate," Al said as he ran towards the stairway with the others in tow.

"Al, wait for me…I know the corridors better then you!" Russell shouted out after Al as Al raced down the stairway and down into the library where he found himself facing Envy.

* * *

Russell and the others chased after Al as he raced on, but they lost track of where he was, but they soon figured out where they were at and they started to race on towards the sounds of evil laughter as they raced towards the library.

"Well, well, Alphonse Elric….we meet once again and may I say for the last time at that!" Envy said as changed to Maes Hughes.

Al and Envy raced around the library as he tossed Hughes' daggers at the bookshelves as he tired to corner to Al, but Al managed to dodge each dagger until he came face to face with Envy as Edward and he started to be back into a corner as he tried to run to the bookshelves once again, but no matter where he ran, he couldn't run from the shape shifting Homunculi member. The game of cat and mouse was getting dangerous as Envy continued to change his voice and shape until he changed in Barry the Chopper with the cleaver in his hand and started to taunt Al once again.

"I'll find you my little friend and I'll peel the flesh off your bones!" Envy called out as he chased Al around the library and into a nearby study room where Envy cornered him.

"Leave the others out of this…you want me and you have me, but please DON'T HURT ME!" Al screamed out as Russell heard the screams and headed towards the study as he found Al cornered, holding back an axe murder's meat cleaver as it dangled above his head.

"I'll enjoy this last little act of torture against you Alphonse Elric!" Envy said as he prepared to cut Al.

"ENVY, LEAVE THE BOY ALONE!" Lust called out to the Homunculi member.

"Lust, I never thought you would join up with the humans even though you at one time wanted to be human at one time….oh well, I'll deal with you first!" Envy said as he rushed at Lust with the meat cleaver as it changed to the Philosopher's Stone and he stuck it Lust's Homunculus symbol on her chest.

"NO!" Russell cried out as he saw her fall to her knees in defeat as Envy ran back to Al and knocked him out and ran back to the basement of the mansion to prepare for the final strike.

Russell ran to Lust's side as she was slowly slipping away from the world before Russell's eyes as her eyes started to mist over as Russell held her head in his arms as he tried to keep her with him, but no matter what he did he couldn't keep her with him as she slowly slipped away.

"Lust, why did you do that?" Russell asked with tears in his eyes.

"I like you kid and I mean that in a way of love. Don't forget what you set out to do….I loved you …Russell," Lust answered as she slipped away with a content smile upon her face as she became a pile of ashes on the ground.

* * *

Russell was unable to express how he felt about what had happened as he cried over the ashes of a woman that he never knew loved her until now and as he sat on his knees as he sifted through the ashes he found a letter amongst what had been left of her.

"What is it Russell?" Rose asked as she kept her distance.

"It's a letter from her before this happened," Russell said as he started to read the note silently that read more like a small poem.

_Dear Russell,_

_These are my lasting memories and thoughts as I look upon this world and wonder how we came to be together and as I ponder my thoughts I start to remember that even though this world may seem cruel and unusual there are good things in this world. The world is full of hopelessness and despair mixed with a series of unfortunate events that tend to bring people closer together through times of heartache and despair and even though this world may be weird and cruel; you need to remember that there are good people in this world that care very much about the life you hold dear to you now. Please don't forget me if I am to pass from this world and pass onto a world of no more suffering and cruelty…I leave you with these words._

_Isn't it weird, isn't it strange_

_Even though we are just strangers on this runaway train_

_We're both trying to find a place in the sun_

_We've lived in the shadows, but doesn't everyone_

_Isn't strange how we all feel a little bit strange sometimes_

_Isn't hard. Standing in the rain._

_You're on the verge of going crazy and your heart's in pain_

_No one can hear though you're screaming loud_

_You feel all alone in a faceless crowd_

_Isn't strange how we all get a bit strange sometimes_

_Sitting on the side, waiting for a sign, hoping that my luck will change_

_Reaching for a hand that can understand, someone who feels the same_

_When you live in a cookie cutter world being different is a sin_

_So you don't stand out and you don't fit in. Weird._

_Sitting on the side, waiting for a sign, hoping that my luck will change_

_Reaching for a hand that can understand, someone who feels the same_

_When you live in a cookie cutter world being different is a sin_

_So you don't' stand out and you don't fit in. Weird. _

* * *

Russell closed the letter and stuck it away in his cloak and stood up on his sore ankle and let the weight of his body fall onto the sore ankle as he kept his back to the others as he tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened. He was crushed by the loss of Lust for her never knew the love that Lust had for him as he stood in the room and gathered his thoughts as he silently sobbed for his lost love as he tried to make sense of why Envy did what he did.

"Russell, if we don't go after Envy now all maybe lost even your own brother," Mustang said as he moved towards Russell and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Russell didn't hear the words that had Mustang had just told him as he slowly walked toward the stairway that led down to where the Red Water had once been produced for Mugiar's evil plot as the stairs were lit by the light of the water.

"Russell!" Mustang called out to the young boy as he ignored all voices and walked down the red light lit stairway.

_Silence_

"Let's follow him before we lose sight of him before we lose the direction of where Envy is headed," Hawkeye said as Rose ran after Russell as he made his way further down the stairs without hesitation.

* * *

Envy was frantically working to get the last of his work together as he rushed around the room by candlelight as he tried to make an even circle and get the transmutation symbols correct and the correct wording for it to work as he frantically poured over books and threw most of them against the walls in fury. Time was starting to slip away for Envy to bring the Gate into the world as he looked up to the moonlight shining into the room as it was slowly at a snail's pace making it's way towards the transmutation circle.

"I need more time and more time to make ready for the Gate's arrival so that my final plan can be put into action once the Gate opens to rid myself of Edward Elric," Envy said as he slammed his fist against the wall and as he pulled it away in pain and with blood flowing from his knuckles, "Time is working against me as my human side is coming to light….that means the Gate is getting closer to opening as I spend my time trying to bring this stupid Gate to the world!"

Al lay motionless on the floor against the wall as his breathing was coming in small moments as he lay unconscious on the floor and a bleeding wound on his head from where Envy had dropped him on the floor near Fletcher's feet. Fletcher was becoming frantic as he saw the anger and frustration rising in Envy's eyes as he realized the time for the Gate's arrival was getting closer and closer with each passing second. Fletcher tried to work frantically to undo his bondages, but his efforts were in vain as he felt the ropes getting tighter around his wrists.

"Al…Al….please wake up!" Fletcher begged Al as he tried to wake up the young alchemist, but anything he did wouldn't wake Al from his unconscious form.

_Al mumbled something his sleep as he slowly stirred, but he was still unconscious as he lay on the cold floor of the Red Water Production Room._

Time seemed to be working against Fletcher as he tried again and again to get out of his rope bondages, but the rope burns were starting to turn to painful sores on his wrists as the rope was starting to rub on the skin more and more. Envy was getting upset as time was passing and was preparing to take it out on Fletcher as he moved toward the young alchemists and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"You are an alchemist, what am I missing from the transmutation?" Envy said as he screamed in the young boys face.

"I've never done something as elaborate as what you are trying to accomplish and your only source for what you need is lying motionless on the floor with a head wound as you scream at me," Fletcher said as he tried to talk through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry if your friend is out cold, but I know of a way to wake him up and I will get my information," Envy said as he threw Fletcher to the floor and grabbed a pail of cold water and threw on Al.  
"What happened…where am I?" Al asked dazed and confused as he tried to make sense of where he was and why he was wet.

"Good evening Alphonse Elric….I hate to have to disturb you from your little nap, but I need a little help….and you will do!" Envy said as he grabbed Al by the scruff of his neck and dragged him towards the room with the water.

* * *

Al spent along time with Envy and no matter what Envy said to make Al talk, there was no use trying to getting any information from the young alchemist and once he was done with the young alchemist he left the room with an unconscious Al in his hands as he dropped him on the floor where lay Al unconscious with bruises on his face.

"Al, please wake up before Envy decides to come back to kill you because I know he won't keep you around for much longer," Fletcher said as he found that his binding had been untied.

"Fletcher, be quiet before Envy hears or finds out that I'm in here," whispered a mysterious voice behind Fletcher.

"Russell?" Fletcher asked the voice.

"Shush, I need all the time I can get for Mustang and the others before they come down here," Russell said as he cut the rest of the bindings and moved towards Al, but as he got to Al's bindings, Envy turned around and slapped Russell across the room into a nearby wall.

"Well, well, if it isn't the older Tringham brother? I thought I got rid of you in Ishbal, but I guess crushing your right ankle and cutting you from shoulder to shoulder doesn't dampen your spirits," Envy said as he moved towards Russell.

In the shadows Fletcher reached for Russell's dagger that he was using to cut the bindings as he moved towards Al and cut his bindings and started to shake Al, but no matter what he did he couldn't wake the alchemist

"Come on Al, you need to wake up!" Fletcher yelled into the alchemist's ear as Al's suddenly popped open.

* * *

Mustang, Hawkeye, Armstrong and Rose ran through the corridors of the mansion as they followed the glow of the Red Water as it blindly poured through the halls of the mansion that gave off the glow that was needed to find Al and the Tringham brothers.

"We need to find Alphonse and the Tringham brothers and stop Envy before something happens to either one of those boys," Mustang said as he ran on ahead of the others as he came upon the Red Water his left eye started to throb as he got closer to the glow.

"Mustang, we need to get in that room now and stop what is to happen," Hawkeye said as she pushed him on as his patch flew off and he regained his sight once more.

"What has just happened to us?" Armstrong asked as he stepped into the room and found that it had been changed to the way the place of where the Gate had come into the world was changed to as they found themselves standing the ancient room.

"Colonel, are you okay?" Hawkeye said as she saw that Mustang had regained his left eye back from when he first lost it.

"I am, but now we need to get to the boys!" Mustang said as he slipped on his gloves, Hawkeye drew her gun and Armstrong prepared for the battle.

Al opened his eyes and took the dagger from Fletcher and stood up as he realized something about the room, it was the same room as when he lost Edward to the Gate after their final fight with the Homunculus that nearly ended in tragedy for the Elrics. The room was strange as he walked towards the fountain of the Red Water and dipped the dagger head into the water and started to slow move towards Envy.

"It ends here tonight Envy," Al said as he walked towards the Homunculi member.

"So you decided to wake up young Alphonse, but I'm sad to say that you won't see another sunrise!" Envy said as the fight continued on as he prepared to rush Alphonse with all his strength as Al circled the room with dagger behind his back as he prepared to make his move.  
"SAY GOODBYE ALPHONSE ELRIC, I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!" Envy said as he made his move and as Al made his.

* * *

Hohenheim Elric's home was as silent as a cemetery as Edward, Alphonse Hiedrich, and Hohenheim watched what they said and what they did in the house in fear of someone wondering what they were doing, they were especially fearing Greed. Strange as it was, Greed hadn't returned to the house since the fight the other night in the study against Ed and this set everyone on edge as night was falling upon the house. Edward was hiding out in his room as he stared at the walls of his room as he sat on the edge of his bed as Hohenheim and Alphonse sat in the Dining Room talking amongst the two of them.

"Do you think he will go through with his threat?" Alphonse asked in fear.

"From whatEdward has told me about the problems he had in the other world back in the time when he was with his brother….I couldn't see him not following through with his threat against us," Hohenheim said with a tone of sorrow in his voice.

* * *

Ed sat in his room as he pondered what problems he had caused for his father and Alphonse, he only wanted to find a way to get home, but now that all seemed insignificant as he pondered the fate of his father and Alphonse. He had seen news articles about the numbers of Jewish people that had been sent to the camps and the death toll as the camps was rising each day as the war was raging on with what felt like no end to it as the German power was rising with Adolf Hitler controlling it as the carriage master of the runaway carriage of Nazi power. Ed would look at his silver pocket watch that he had gotten when he became a part of the State Military as he checked to see what time it was and on the inside of the face from when he opened it up was the same reminder he had written felt like five to seven years ago on the day they had burned their home down to hide the sin they had committed against humanity.

"I promised you Al, we would be together till the end and I would gain your body back no matter the cost, but I don't know if my sacrifice to open the Gate to come to this world was enough to return you to normal….how I miss your smile," Ed said to himself as he closed the pocket watch and clenched it tightly in his right automail hand, "time is almost out on our lives, but I can't think about that…I will take whatever death brings for those that tamper with other lives by bringing them into your problems. I've done that once already….too long ago in my days of searching for the Philosopher's Stone, I've never forgiven myself for the life lost. I'm sorry Brigadier General Maes Hughes…"

* * *

Greed had been hiding out at the local pub where Wolfvein had ben hiding out with his soldiers' as they waited for the time to strike the Elric home and the night soon fell upon the small town of Munich, Germany as the soldiers moved towards the home with Greed leading the charge towards the home as the trucks rolled on down the streets. The people closed up their shops early as they watched the Military trucks roll down the cobble street to where ever they were headed to next, but when they saw the soldiers dressed in a particular fashion they knew it meant trouble for someone.

"Lord, protect those that are about to face the terrible fate of those horrible camps," whispered an elderly lady as she made the shape of the cross on her chest as the trucks passed down the street.

* * *

The Elric home was silent as Hohenheim and Alphonse played a simple game at the table as Ed moved down the stairs towards the Living Room where he found his father and Alphonse and as they sat around the table in silence they were unaware of the impending danger that was rolling towards the house.

"You guys ready for whatever happens tonight?" Ed asked as he sat down at the table.

"It is better not to worry about impending doom, but to embrace the time we have left," Hohenheim said as he dealt out cards to Alphonse and Edward.

"Time waits for no man," Alphonse said as he laid down a card from his hand into the discard pile.

* * *

Greed got out of the truck with Wolfvein and grinned in absolute happiness as he watched the soldiers pouring out of the truck and lined up to the orders given out in German by the officers in charge.

"I did as you told me do Heir Wolfvein, now, when do I get my reward?" Greed asked as he watched the soldiers pounding on the door of the Elric home.

"Now my friend," Wolfvein said as he nodded to a nearby soldier holding a Billy club in his hand as the soldier knocked Greed in the stomach.

The soldier left Greed fall to his knees as he tried to regain his breath after having the air knocked out him as the same soldier took Greed by the arm and brought him up as he clubbed Greed in the face with the back end of his pistol.

"There is your reward my friend," Wolfvein said with an evil grin upon his face.

"What are you doing? I'm on your side….they are the traitors!" Greed said as the soldiers took Greed by his arms and held him up as they continued to beat him as Wolfvein stood by and watched.

"I can't have you wondering the streets free with what you know about the camps. You and your employer will be the first victims to face the torture in the halls of Auschwitz," Wolfvein said as he clubbed Greed unconscious, "place him in the back of the truck and keep pounding on the traitor's door."

* * *

Inside the house the Elrics heard the sound of someone pounding on the door, but the sound wouldn't stop as the pounding grew louder and louder, but as Ed moved to the windows near the door and noticed who it was as he ran back to the table to tell his father and Alphonse who was at the door.

"It's Greed's little band of soldiers at the door," Ed said as he kept his voice down.

"I feared this was going to happen, Edward, go to your room and hide out from what is going to happen," Hohenheim said as he held Ed by the shoulders.

"Dad, I can't do that…"

"I'm not giving you an option!" Hohenheim said as he pushed Ed up the stairs toward his room as he returned to the table as he and Alphonse tried to play it cool.

* * *

The soldiers became persistent as their knocks came at more harder beats as the soldiers ordered in German to open the door, but Hohenheim sat at the table and he and his student played their card game as they heard the sound of the soldiers scrambling around the back of the house and tried every way to get into the house.

"_Offen die Tur! _Open the door!" said the commanding voice of a soldier outside the door as they continued to pound without ceasing.

"We are harmless," Hohenheim answered as the soldiers forced their way into the Elric home.

"Hands up and put them behind your heads," said the soldier.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hohenheim asked as he got up from the table.

"We have reason to believe that you are working on something that can be used as weapon against our leader, Adolf Hitler," said the soldier as they forced Hohenheim and Alphonse out the door.

"There are no any other people in this house…it is only us," Hohenheim said as soldier pushed him out the door.

"Shut up! Search the house!" demanded the soldier as the others ran through the house looking for anyone else.

* * *

Ed could feel the soldiers making their way towards the stairs as he attempted to open the Gate as he made slight sparks as the transmutation circle on the floor started to glow and with the last clap he realized his power had returned as the Gate slowly came to life as he stepped forward as he took one last look back towards the stairway as he envisioned his father and Alphonse begin taken out of the house.

"Goodbye my son," Hohenheim whispered as he was shoved into the back of the truck as a slow song started to play on the radio that seemed scrambled, but in the brief moment as time seemed slow down, the song came through loud and clear.

* * *

_If I'm gone when you wake up_

_Please don't cry_

_And if I'm gone when you wake up please don't sigh_

_Don't look at this time as a time of heartache and distress_

_Remember me, remember me_

'_Cause I'll be with you in your dreams_

_If I'm gone when you wake up_

_Please don't cry _

_And if I'm gone when you wake up _

_Please don't sigh_

_Don't look at this time as a time of heartache and distress_

_Remember me, remember me_

'_Cause I'll be with you in your dreams_

_Don't cry I'm with you_

_Don't' sigh I'm by your side_

_Don't cry I'm with you_

_Don't sight I'm by your side_

_And though my flesh is _

_I'll still be with you at all times_

_And though my body is gone_

_I'll be there to comfort you at all times_

_I don't want you to cry and weep_

_I want you to go on living on your life_

_I'm not sleeping an endless sleep _

'_Cause in your heart you have all our good times_

* * *

The song seemed to fade as the truck drove on down the road and the Gate closed behind Ed as he stepped into his former hometown and started to wonder where Al and Winry were and he soon got his answer as Winry, Lt. Ross and Bloch ran outside to greet the long lost alchemists.

"I'm home," was the only the thought that ran through the young alchemist's mind as he watched his friends running towards him with outstretched arms and tears in their eyes as they embraced him.

* * *

Al moved towards Envy as the final fight was about to happen as Mustang and Hawkeye followed by Rose and Armstrong as they rushed into the fight as they watched the two enemies fighting each other"

"This is your last dance with death Alphonse Elric!" Envy said as he made his move towards Al.

"Only one of us leaving this fight alive!" Al said as he charged at Envy, but Envy was too slick for Al as he moved from the alchemist as he charged towards Russell, but he missed.

Mustang shot flames towards Envy as Al saw his chance to his chance to strike Envy through the tattoo on his inner thigh with the red water soaked dagger, but Envy avoided the attack as he prepared to strike Al in the thigh with a hidden dagger, but Al managed to dodge it and Al saw his chance to strike and took his chance….

* * *

"Ed, Ed, do you hear me!" Winry shouted as she shook Ed as his pen scratched this way and that as he worked to finish the battle scene on a story that he had started to write in his sleep.

Ed could not hear Winry as he continued to speak the story out loud in his sleep as the pencil in his hand darted across the paper as a small break of sweat broke on his face as his eyes darted this way and that way across the paper as he concentrated on the paper with a zombie like stare. Winry's voice was distant until he felt the hot stinging pain of her hand slapping him on his face as his mind stopped and he dropped the pencil as he turned to yell at Winry, but she was ready with her other hand.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Ed shouted as he stood up and screamed in Winry's face, but was silence by Winry's wrench.

"You were out of control, you were shouting out what you were writing and you weren't yourself," Winry said as she pointed at the work of fiction sitting on the table.

"You didn't have to resort to slapping me!"

"I was worried…"

"Thanks and I'm sorry…." Ed said as he started to pull Winry's face closer to his.

"For what?" Winry asked as her face got closer to Ed's as they prepared to kiss in a moment of passion.

"This," Ed said as he got closer to kiss Winry, but his mind came back to reality as Winry pummeled him with the wrench again after she read what he had just written.

"Not in a million years, Romeo," Winry said as she left the room swinging her wrench.

"I can dream can't I, but did what I just write really happen?" Ed pondered as he scratched his head as he stared at what he written: Adventures of an Alchemist by Edward Elric, Book 1: Where is my Brother?

* * *

YOU GUYS BOUGHT MY ENDING HOOK, LINE, AND SINKER! I drew you guys into till the end and then I cut the line by writing this ending with Edward writing it in his own form! I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much I have enjoyed writing it and I hope you guys look forward to my future fan fictions based around this show and one or two or more others. Unfortunately, those will have to wait until by Redwall based fan fiction. Read and Review! Kitsunefan203. 


End file.
